


Just a Little Book

by PinkCrystal_Rose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Light Bondage, Multi, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCrystal_Rose/pseuds/PinkCrystal_Rose
Summary: One-shot reader insert stories. Some are fluff, and others are not. There will be a brief note on what kind of one it will be.
Kudos: 7





	1. Let's Play! (Yugixreader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a lemon. 
> 
> Yugi is wanting to unwind, and you're a succubus looking for a meal who happens to be passing by his window.

It had been a long day for Yugi Muto. Scratch that, it had been a long week, but today had been the hardest. Though it was Friday, and tomorrow would be a day of relaxation, Yugi felt the need to do a little unwinding; but not the kind that his friends knew him for. Well, not all of them. No, the kind of stress he was feeling wasn't something a game could fix. His friend Joey was also feeling the stress of the week so to start the weekend right he gave Yugi a little 'gift'. _"It was a two for one special. You check this one out first then we'll trade later."_ These little 'gifts' where a miss and hit but always an eye-opening experience for the gamer who had yet to have his first relationship. " _Tonight,"_ he thought _, "tonight, I'll check it out."_

Later, as he helped around the game shop, he would glance at the clock as a feeling of anticipation crept up the back of his spine and heated his neck. He would shake his head and remind himself that it would do him no good by getting excited too early. Tonight, was his grandfather's night to play cards with his friends and this night it was his turn to host. He would have preferred it be somewhere else, but it also meant that his mother would be out visiting with her friends. Having the living room fill with a bunch of old men was not how she wanted to spend her evening. His mother would be out, and his grandfather would be distracted with loud friends. Tonight, would be perfect.

There was just one more person he needed to take care of but that wasn't going to be difficult. The spirit of the puzzle respected Yugi's boundary's and never questioned when Yugi would take off the puzzle and covered it with a small cloth. Nothing needed to be said. So, as the group of men settled into their long night of smoking, drinking and chatting, Yugi moved around in his room upstairs getting everything ready. He first locked the door. He then set his tv on the floor along with his game console close to his bed. After that he grabbed the extra blanket from his closet and threw it down to get comfy. The last thing he put down was a box of tissues and so his night began...

Xxx

Your night had just begun, and it was going well, considering how picky you were about where your food came from. As a succubus you had standards and not just any male would do. Hanging around the red-light district was an option but that was too easy, and the seediness of the people there always left you feeling sick. Thankfully you didn't have to fully commit in order to feed. Something as simple as a good make-out session would work or feeding off the aura of sexual desires was good enough. You were walking out of a café after doing just that, feeding off of a young couple who were just married, when you disappointedly noticed that you wanted something more. The frigid air made you even more agitated and quickly you walked to the nearest alley so that you could fly up into the air without anyone noticing. You were going to have to find some more food and feed the way you were supposed to.

Above the city you flew wondering where to go that wasn't a bar or club. There would be nothing special there. Just a bunch of men with the big talk but no pay-off. Sure, you would get to eat but the art of the act would be lost, not to mention faking it was exhausting. You could crash by the party your friend was giving where there would be plenty of high-quality food, but, no. You sighed to yourself as you landed on the roof of a building. What you really wanted was to go home, crawl into bed and sleep. You were not in the mood for bad sex. Surely the hunger pangs would pass if you ignored it long enough. A sudden need to cry past through you and you hugged your cold body and sniffed to stop yourself. You were going through a normal phase in the life of a succubus.

When you spend most of your time feeding on sex, and pleasure the act starts to feel more mechanic and emptier.

"God, I'm getting sappy. I just need one good lay to last me the month." You said out loud after that last thought. Closing your eyes, you took a few deep slow breaths and let them out just as slowly to calm yourself when you started to pick up a scent. It was a pleasant fresh scent that relaxed you as you breathed it in. Curious to see where it was coming from you walked around the roof till you found that there was a sky-light near you.

You bent over to peek inside the little room and saw a striking young male with three colors in his hair watching porn. Not really new to you but you still couldn't help smiling at the scene. You squatted down with your arms crossed over your knees and watch as the boy try to take pleasure on what was happening on the screen. You became perplex since he seemed to be having a hard time reaching his end. Your eyes went to the screen to see what was wrong and to see if there was anything that would be a turn off. There was nothing as far as you could tell, just your basic bondage film. _"Maybe he's not into that sort of thing. No, he is definitely aroused, so, what's up?"_

Xxx

Oh, Yugi was aroused alright. The images on the screen were a complete turn on for him. The way the woman moan as she struggled in her leather harness made his heart race. How she smiled seductively at her partner when he would tease her with a vibrator, running it over her neck then sliding it down between her cleavage, circling her breast, then ghosting quickly over a nipple. Yugi bit and licked his lips as he watched the woman arch her back and moan into the red ball-gag and wiggled her hips. That was just the first ten minutes then the man in the movie changed it up by lightly flogging the woman on her thighs with the gag still in. Yugi wasn't sure about it at first till he heard feathery giggles from the woman in between her moans. If she was okay, then he guess he could be too. The next six minutes was more teasing that finally led to penetration. Here is where he started having trouble.

There was nothing out of line, the cries of the now ungagged woman kept his blood pumping and he had touched himself enough times to know how his body worked. He swallowed hard as his hand squeezed the based of his shaft then release slightly as he moved up to rub the tip. His breath hitched as his head fell back against the bed behind him. He was close, so very close, but just as he was near his end, he lost his way. Licking his lips, he used his other hand to try something else. That failed too. Something was missing. He needed something to push him over the edge. His member throb vexingly in his hands while the male try to clear his head and get his heart to beat normally.

"Having a tough time, are we?"

Yugi yelp and fell over nearly bumping into the tv. He grab the blanket on the floor to cover his waist and turned around to see a beautiful girl laying on her stomach with her head prop up on her elbows. She wore a calm expression and her lips held a gentle yet playful smile. Her eyes were glued to the tv and watch as the man flipped the cuffed woman onto her knees and ram into her from behind.

"It's not the worst porno I've ever seen. The man's technique looks adequate and the woman is quite lovely, but her cries are tad forced."

"Who? What?" Yugi tried to form words as he stared at the girl watching the film like it was a regular movie.

You ignored the stammering male as you watched the movie and took in the warmth of the room. Slowly your legs kicked behind you as the man in the movie was just about to cum when the movie stopped. You blinked over at the boy who was still trying to figure out if you were really there on his bed.

"Hi." You said with a light smile that was edging on a smirk.

"Hi, um, how did- "

"Through the skylight." You said now holding your head in one of your hands.

"What- "

"I was resting and trying to figure out what I was going to do with my night when I noticed that you were having some trouble," Your smiled widen as the boy's face flushed, "and I thought 'why don't I help him out.' What's your name by the way?"

"Uh, Yugi, Yugi Muto."

"Well, Yugi Muto," You said sitting up on the bed. Swinging your legs around you began unbuttoning your long coat, "My name is Y/N, just Y/N, and I'm going to be your first time."

"What do- "

"Ah, ah, ah, first look at me and think of what you want to see me in." Yugi stared at the crazy person sitting on his bed claiming that they were going to be his first time. First what exactly?

"Oh, come on now, don't be shy. Am I not to your liking?" You asked giving him a pouted look.

Yugi looked the girl over as he still sat half naked on the floor with the blanket around his waist. His eyes slowly took in your face. The way your cheeks were still red from the cold outside. How your hair framed your face. Your soft lips, cute nose and bright eyes, he took it all in and concluded that you were perfect. There was not a thing he would change about your appearance. As for your character, well, that was too soon to tell, but your brashness did intrigue him.

"I think you're very pretty." He said looking at you then casting his eyes down. You hummed at his sweet comment and said again with a bit more clarity, "Look at me Yugi. Look at me and imagine about what you would like to see me in." Yugi took a deep breath and glimpse up at you from under his golden bangs. You blinked at him curiously as you read his mind then giggled and dropped your coat revealing the outfit his chose for you. Yugi gasped as it was the very outfit he had in his mind. 

"You like your girls sweet with a hidden mischievous side." You commented looking yourself over, then said, "Though this outfit doesn't speak mischievous yet, I'm sure we'll get there."

"How? How did you do that?" You rose from the bed in turned around to display the new clothes you had on. It was not what you were expecting since most men would have you wearing lingerie or nothing. You spotted yourself in a nearby mirror and turned this way and that, to see how you liked it. "I can do lots of things." You replied as you held your arms over your head in a pose. "I can do anything you want and show you things you never dreamed of."

Yugi watched you as you moved and played with the dress, he had picked for you. You weren't acting like any girl he had ever known or seen, and it was turning him on. He bit his bottom lip as you did another pose with your hand on your head and the other on your hip as you smiled. Breathing in you took in the new scent that his rising arousal gave off and your hands fell to your side as you turned to him.

You batted your lashes at him as a warm tinge filled your cheeks. His lips looked so inviting and untouched that you asked softly, "Tell me. Have you ever been kiss before?"

The boy shook his head 'no' and you walked over to him. Yugi scooted back till his back hit the wall. He was just in a black shirt and you had asked if he as ever been kissed. It didn't bother you that he moved back, he was shy, but you were sure he would get pass that. Kneeling in front of him you reached out and stroke his round face saying, "I told you, didn't I? I'm going to be your first, so it's only makes sense that I get to have your first kiss."

"But I...I don't want to mess it up." You giggled at his honest response. He was perfect. A pure virgin with a dirty mind. 

"I'll show you how."

Licking and biting your lips you were beginning to become eager to see this little virgin unhinged. "Now, close your eyes and I'll do the rest." The boy stopped breathing at your words but then let out a long breath as he closed his eyes. You giggled thinking how cute he was as you pressed your lip against his giving them a lingering peck. And another one. And another. Then you licked his bottom lip making him quiver. Slowly he began moving his lips with yours. The soft sounds of pecks feather through the space between you and him. When you felt he was getting the hang of it you ask for him to open his mouth. He gulped but did as you asked. Your tongue ran over his and he jumped a bit at the new sensation. A moan then erupted from his throat as your wet muscle moved under his, then slid to the roof of his mouth.

Not wanting to just sit there he moved his tongue with yours and even pulled you closer to him. It was your turn to moan as he fought and earned his way into your mouth and repeated the movements you did to him. _"Lucky me, he's a fast learner. Let's see if he can learn other things fast too."_ You fed off his aura a bit before pulling away to breathe and gather your thoughts on what to do next.

"Yugi," The boy gazed at you with a glossy look and hummed. You turned around and pulled your hair to one side. Glancing back over your shoulder at him you said, "I want you to undo my dress, but as you do, I want you to pick out something for me again."

The boy audibly gulped, and his voice cracked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course, if you rather I was naked that's fine too." Yugi took in another deep breath thinking that there was no way he could do this. He didn't know you. You just showed up out of no where and now you were asking him to undress you. He closed his eyes shaking his head and telling himself that he shouldn't be doing this when he heard a zipper noise. His eyes open and dared himself to look at her as his hand slowly undid the dress. His eyes were glued to your back wondering what he would see. Or wanted to see. If it was his choice, it would be something like...

"Ah, not ready to see me naked just yet? That's fine and I like the color." You turn around and stuck out your chest and placed your elbows over your head with your hands on your head. Yugi stared at you. Once again you were dress in the clothes he had envisioned. "Do you like it?"

"Yes." He breathed as his eyes greedily roamed over the lingerie barely covering your body.

"Good, now it's my turn." He was about to ask what you meant when you lightly touched his shirt. The fabric changed to leather and spread out into straps that form a belted harness over his chest. Like snakes, some of the straps moved to his arms and legs binding themselves around them. "That's a good look on you, master."

"Master?" Yugi blushed as he tried not to think that he was just dress in bondage gear.

"Yes," you said touching his face, "we're going to play a little game. I'm sure you seen enough of that tape to know what kind."

Yugi swore that his heart was going to explode out of his chest as you gazed at him heatedly. "I'm dreaming, aren't I? There's no way..."

"No way what?"

"That a beautiful girl like you would just appear out of no where and want me like this."

"But I am here," you said smoothly as you moved closer to him and kissed his neck, "and I do want you." He hissed as you kissed his neck again and fondled one of his nipples. You then lick the shell of his ear and lightly bit the lobe as your hand snuck down under the lose blanket. As his breathing grew heavy, he turned and captured your lips as a hand gripped your upper arm. He then broke the kiss as he cried out when your hand gave his dick a squeeze. "I am yours for this night." You whispered into his ear as he panted. "Yours to command, do you understand, my master?"

His face turned to you and you met his quartz like eyes waiting for him to say something when he moved in and kissed you again. His hand moved over yours still wrapped around his dick and moved your hand up and down. It was becoming hard to remember to keep moving your hand as his kiss deepen and his tongue won over yours. You pulled away needing to breathe, but his lips then went to your neck and trail down to your collar bone. Closing your eyes, you moaned out as his pink tongue dipped between your breast then slipping underneath the fabric of your covered mound. Feeling that your hand was slowing down he pulled away and got up from the floor. Your eyes opened and you watched as he walked over to sit on his bed.

"Come here, my pet." He breathed.

You stared at him for a second then let out a light laugh. "I am to be your pet? Very well." Crawling on your hands and knees you moved over to him and stopped right in between his parted legs. "What do you wish of me my master?" you asked sweetly as you wiggled your butt. Biting your lip, you hoped that he was going somewhere good with this.

"I want to give you a treat, but you're going to have to work for it my pretty pet." Yugi said softly as he stroke your head. You hummed closing your eyes as your head rolled to stay in his hand. He gave it one last pat then you opened your eyes asking, "What do I have to do to earn my treat?"

Yugi looked down on you not believing he was actually going to play this game with you, but he shook his head and told himself that maybe this was just a dream. He had fallen asleep and was having a vivid sex dream. And in this dream, you were wearing a collar with a leash on it. Just as he thought it a 'clunk' noise was heard. You were now wearing a collar with a long leash that laid on the floor and Yugi concluded that this had to be a dream.

"Master?" You looked at him with your head tilted to one side giving him a naïve look.

Yugi reach for the leash pulling you closer to his crotch. His dick twitch at the warmth of your breath as you breathed. You knew what he wanted but you had to hear him say it. Your eyes glanced up at him and again you wiggled you hips as you wait patiently for his command. A dark pink blush filled his cheeks and he gave you another pat on the head and said "Suck on this and you'll get your treat, my cute pet." His dick twitched again and he watched to see if you would really do it.

You smiled brightly at him and moved your nose close to his member and sniffed to take in his scent. Yugi's breath hitched when he felt your tongue teased him with long wet licks then took it all into your mouth. His gripped tighten on the leash as he moan out his praise. "That's good, my pet. Keep going, your treat is coming."

You could feel your clit begin to swell as his heated voice turned you on. Your throat felt so good as you took him in deeper, making sure to rub your tongue as you sucked. _"That's right, cum for me sweet thing. Cum for me."_ You thought as you closed your eyes.

"Y/N! I'm, I'm..." With a loud cry Yugi threw back his head and released into the back of your throat. His body fell back and in mid swallow his dick pulled out of your mouth causing some of his cum to spill onto your lips and chin. Your head rested on the side of his thigh as you gathered yourself and waited to see what he would do next. He only rested for a minute when he tugged gently on your leash making you look up at him. He tugged on it again and hoarsely said, "Come up on the bed."

Obeying his word, you crawled up on the side that was closes to the head board and curled next to him. Kissing his cheek, you whispered, "Thank you for my treat master. It was very tasty."

Yugi chuckled then got up and turned to you to kiss you lightly on your lips. "We're not done just yet my pet, but first I need to get you ready."

"Ready for what?"

He smirked playfully at you and for the first time in your life as a succubus your heart stopped. The shy boy was gone. It was like a switch was flipped on and this guy was ready to go all in on this game. "Lay on your back and spread your legs for me."

You did what he asked and as you did you felt cuffs around your ankles. Licking your lips, you liked where this was going and raised your arms over your head and Yugi imagined your wrist tied down. _"He must have figured it out that I change the room to make whatever he imagines come true. That or he thinks he's dreaming."_ You thought as you laughed in your head then cried out as Yugi's hot tongue gave you a long lick just like you did to him.

Never having done this before, Yugi played with you with his mouth and watched you carefully to see what made you react the most. Sliding his hands up and down your smooth legs he licked and sucked as you struggled in your binds. He then use his two fingers to carefully spread your opening and stuck his tongue in your heat making you cry out. "Master, master, please..."

He pulled away and you tried to lift yourself up to see why he had stopped. You were so close, so very close and he had stopped. "Please what my pet? Do you need something from your master?"

"Yes, please master, I want to..."

"Not yet." You blinked at him and was about to complain when a ball gag appeared in your mouth. "There, now be a good pet and play with your ball while I take my time playing with you." You huffed at him and tried to move to get the toy out, but it wouldn't move. To your irritation the gag actually squeak when you bit down on it. _"Great, a fast learner with a sense of humor."_

Yugi chuckled and moved over you and stroked the side of your face saying, "Yeah, the squeaker may be a bit much, but you look so cute with it Y/N." He then slip a hand under your bra and gave your tit a squeeze making you gasp and biting down on the ball making another squeak. He laughed again and wrapped his arms round you to work on the clasp of your bra. He attacked your neck with small kisses and bites as his hard dick rubbed against you. You moaned and struggled wanting him to take you already. Pulling of your top he began sucking at your nipples with his arms still around you. You bit down on the ball hoping that the noise would bother him so he could take the ball away and you could tell him to stick it in already. He pulled away from your chest laughing and said, "You really are going at it with that ball Y/N. Do you want me to put it in?"

You nodded your head and you muffled a 'yes'. Your eyes then widen as you felt something going in but not where you were expecting. You tossed your head side to side as your backside became filled with something hard and buzzing. "Do you like this toy my pet?" You tried to breathe as your heart was going crazy with the anal plug vibrating in your ass. The ball disappeared and your cries filled the room, but it was not enough, the toy was not enough to send you to heaven.

"Master, please, I need you. I need you!"

"Y/n..." Yugi looked down on seriously for a moment then positioned his length right at your opening. "Y/n, I'll put it in, but first say my name and cry out only my name. Do you understand?"

You nodded vigorously saying, "Yes, yes, I understand. Now please..."

"Please?"

"Please, Yugi, put your dick inside me!" You let out another cry as you felt him enter you all the way. With the buzzing feeling and his dick both moving inside you, you swore that you had never felt this good with a human male before. Yugi watched you moan and cry out his name like a blessed mantra as his hips moved into you. You wished that your arms were lose so that you could drape yourself around him. The way he moved, it wasn't thoughtless or greedy. He would roll his hips when he saw that you were getting tired of the same movement and would change his pace when you responded to a spot you liked. You could feel your sticky juices leak out onto him and onto the bed. So close, you were so close.

"Yugi, Yugi..."

"Y/n..." Your legs became unbounded and Yugi push forward on your hips making them raise off the bed. Arms on the side of your head he stared down on you with a euphoric expression as his hips slammed so far into you, you could feel his sack slapping against the edge of the toy making you close your eyes. "Look at me... Y/N."

You struggled to open your eyes as it was all becoming too much. "Y/N." You opened your eyes and saw a look you had never seen in bed with any man you had ever laid with. You didn't understand what about the way he looked made you cum, but you did. You cried out his name as your legs wrapped around him and Yugi threw back his head and cried out your name as he spilled inside you. Slowly you fed as you panted beneath him. The toy disappeared from your ass and Yugi collapse on top of you with his head in the side of yours. The two of you stayed that way for a bit as you both enjoy the buzz of the orgasm that ran through both your bodies. Yugi then slip out of you making you shutter at the lost. The binds from your wrist were gone and you sat up in the bed rubbing them.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" You bowed your head saying no as you tried to figure out what was next. Usually you would just have sex and leave, but you didn't want to go just yet. You heard the boy sit up in the bed and wrap his arms around you from behind. The outfits you both were wearing faded and the two of you sat naked in bed together. He kissed you lightly on the shoulder and said lowly, "Y/N, tell me, is this a dream?"

"No, Yugi. I'm real." You breathed in as you felt tears in the back of your eyes. It was time to go. You turned around and touched his face saying, "It's time for you to sleep."

He ignored your comment and asked, "Y/N, who are you?"

"A monster."

"What?"

"Go to sleep Yugi and when you awake..."

"Y/n, you're crying." To your horror tears were indeed running down from your eyes. Feeling embarrass you hide your face in your hands. Yugi got on his knees and pulled you close to him. "Y/N, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did I hurt you?" You shook your head as you wrapped your arms around his neck. "I don't want to go...", you weep.

"Then don't, you can stay if you want." Yugi said running his hand down your back.

"I can't Yugi, I'm..." You pulled away from him and showed him your hidden form, "I'm a succubus." You sat back on your knees and waited for him to show any signs of horror or regret. But none came, sure his amethyst eyes widen as his mouth opened but he didn't run. Instead he crawled around you to get a better look at your wings and tail. You blushed as he marveled at your real form and your wings flapped a bit when he gently stroke them. Even though you had just had sex you felt like you wanted to have another round with him. "Yugi, I should go, thank you-mmm..."

He kissed you as he stroked your tail making you quiver and fall back onto the bed. "Yugi?"

"Did you already feed from me?"

"Yes." You answered as heat was pooling between your legs again. You wanted him again as he bent down and kissed you. His body felt so good against yours and you rolled him over so you could be on top. He smiled impishly up at you and asked, "Are you sure?"

Breathing hard you snapped your fingers and Yugi's arms and legs were spread out and bonded to the bed. You smiled wickedly down at him as you straddled his hips. "Oh, I'm sure. You filled my belly quite nicely, but my pussy is still hungry for your dick."

"I'll feed you all you want on one condition."

You huffed down at him as your tail went to his balls and gave them a nice rub. "And what is that?"

Yugi struggled to not let his moan escape his lips as he breathed in. He then stared you in the eye and replied, "That you become my girlfriend."

Yugi watched as you thought this over. Worried that you would say no and leave, he said, "You can feed from me whenever you want."

"Careful, as a succubus I can eat a lot. Enough to kill you. You sure you want a monster for a girlfriend?" You waited for his answer when you felt his member start to harden under you. You closed your eyes and moved your head back as he lifted his hips and rubbed against you. "I'm all yours Y/N, if you stick it in, I take that as a yes to you being my girlfriend. Monster or not, I want to be with you."

Your eyes fluttered as his tip just barely made its way in. You looked down at Yugi and used your hand to hold his dick still as you lower yourself onto him. Yugi's head rolled back and then looked up at you as you began to ride him. He watched as your breast bounced as you moved. He wanted to move with you, but he kept his hips still. "Yugi, move with me."

"Not till you say you're mine." He breathed out. You huffed and turn around on his dick and rode him backwards. Yugi clenched his teeth not daring to let out a single moan. Only your lewd cries filled the room and you were edging on the end of your limit, but you needed something to give you an extra push.

"Yugi..." You moaned. Yugi shook his head but did not dare open his mouth. You turned back around to face him and saw that he had his head to the side with his eyes closed.

"Yugi, look at me." You whined but he did not respond. Growing desperate you made a toy appear and stopped moving your hips.

"Yugi I have something for you." You said as you licked the black beads you had. Still not looking at you, you move your tail to play with the pucker ring at his backside. Yugi gasped then risked peeking over at you. You grinned at him and held the beads over your head like a string of grapes and lowered it into your mouth. Then as you sucked you slowly pulled them out. Your hips rolled as you did this and Yugi felt like he was losing his mind as your tail continued playing with him. When the last of the beads left your mouth, you moved your hands behind you and watched Yugi hold in each moan as you pushed each bead inside of him.

"Let me hear you Yugi. It can't be good to hold it in like this."

"No." He managed to get out. You sighed and slipped in the last one and started to thrust your hips down in hard single movements. Yugi tossed back his head as a sound nearly made it out. _"God, this feel so good!"_ He thought deliriously.

"So, have you given up on me being your girlfriend?" You asked then pulled out a few of the beads with your tail. "Cause I ride you forever Yugi. I ride you without letting you cum while I cum on you over and over." You were getting close but found that you needed something more, a dilemma that had never happened before. As you moved on him you began to fondle your breast. "I am a monster you sweet thing, so give up on me and just enjoy the time I'm giving you."

"NO!" Yugi cried out, "I want you to be mine!" His hands gripped onto the straps that held him down as his breath panted in his chest. "I can take it. Whatever you got, I can take it!"

"Oh Yugi!" You were cumming, cumming at the thought of being his, and only his, but you were still an inch away from another trip to heaven. "Yugi, Yugi, Yugi...", You needed him to move, to look at you, to make some damn noise. "Yugi, please," you wined as your hips movement became frantic, "I'm so close, so very close..." Yugi's eyes clutched shut and he toss his head side to side refusing to give in. You cried out at his defiance and couldn't hold it any longer. "Alright! You win! I'm yours! Only yours! So please-Ah!"

You didn't need to beg anymore as the moment the words he wanted to hear left your lips he let out his sweet voice and moved with you. You peered down at him with half lidded eyes and saw that panted mess you wanted him to be and cried out as you cummed on him. The binds fell away and Yugi reached for you and rolled you on to your back and before you could recover began thrusting into you. "Y/N, my beautiful Y/N." He panted as he pounded into you.

Already sensitive you came again in small spasms till at last he gave one final thrust and spilled inside you once more. You both cried out together as you held onto each other in an orgasmic bliss. Coming down from the high, Yugi kissed you on your forehead then fell to the side to catch his breath; feeling smug about his win over you. He took in small breaths as he wondered where he should take you on a first date. His was your boyfriend after all and he was going to be a good one.

You stared up at the ceiling as a small smile formed on your lips thinking that being monotonous would be a nice change. You still had plenty to show him and you were sure you could learn something from him as well. When you felt him cuddled against you, you sighed happily and turned to cuddled back with him. Soon you two found your way under the cleaner blanket from the floor, shoving the other one onto the ground. You both chatted for a while, getting to know each other better, since the whole relationship started backwards.

As the night grew late, the two of you fell asleep in each other's arms with the promise of waking up tomorrow and figuring out small details, like your feeding schedule. As sleep settled in, your mind happily laughed at the idea that you were now is his first and only lover, and he would be your last. 

xxxEndxxx


	2. Let out Your Voice (SetoKaibaxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one be a lemon!

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk with his forehead laying on the cool wooden top of his desk, as his hands laid over the nape of his neck. That sound. He had to stop thinking about that sound. That small, breathy, gasp of a sound that his girlfriend had made this morning refused to leave his mind. This was the third time today that the memory appeared for no reasonable explanation, and each time he heard it his body began to react on its own. The twenty something year old CEO of a powerful company was a man of restraint, yet this sound had his pants pitching tents within seconds.

So far, each inconvenient boner happened while he was sitting down at a table or desk, so no one had noticed, but man, was it uncomfortable. Slowly, Kaiba breathed in through his nose and out through his firm lips. Nothing existed in his thoughts at the moment as his mind worked to avoid thinking of _her_.

The elegant office was a fortress of silence and the little breathing exercises were working. Just a minute more and he could move on with his day. Just a minute...

"Mr. Kaiba?" The intercom on his desk pierced the silence of the room like a balloon, and Kaiba felt the problem instantly disappeared. Apparently, he should have just had his nosy secretary speak to him from the start instead of breezing by her to get into his office. "Mr. Kai-"

"What is it," Kaiba cut her off sharply.

The secretary experienced a millisecond of hesitation then said, "Ms. Y/N is on the line for you."

Kaiba cursed under his breath as the mention of your name started a new rise in his pants. His eyes went to the black screen of his cell phone that he had turned off for his quick meditation session. Knowing that he hated inaction the secretary tried to earn some points with her boss by asking, "Shall I tell her to call back?"

"Put her through." He said in a low dangerous tone.

Kaiba could see the shadowy figure of the presumptuous secretary jumping in her seat through the clouded glass, and he was glad that she did as he hung up. Later, he would remined his half-wit of a secretary that all calls from you were given top priority. He stared moodily at the phone on his desk till the line button started to blink. His finger hit the button just as he picked up the receiver.

"Hello."

"Hey, did I wake you up?" You said teasingly.

Kaiba straighten in his chair and scowled, as if you could see it. "I never sleep at work." _But Apparently, thanks to you, I'm now pitching boners left and right when I think of the sound you made this morning._ He was tempted to tell you this, but he didn't like the idea of letting you know how much you had gotten under his skin. Kaiba had to shift in his chair as the small laugh you made cause the swelling in his pants to become worse. Still, the light sweet tone of it had one corner of his mouthtwitching up.

"I know, it's just that your voice sounded so gruff. It was like how it is in the mornings after..." You trailed off with a grin on your face that even Kaiba could see over the phone.

Gods, did you have any idea of the predicament you were putting him through now? _Nope, and that's what makes this worse,_ Kaiba thought as his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in before asking, "Was there something you were calling about?"

You knew you got your blush out of him and set aside your giggles to get to the point of the call. You both were busy people after all. "Mokuba texted me a few minutes ago about a sleepover tonight that he wants to go to."

"Why didn't he text me himself?" Just as Kaiba asked, he then remember his cell and picked it up to turn it back on.

"He did, but he said that you were being too slow to answer. I'm just passing the message along since he said you would approve."

Kaiba huffed at the statement as he read the short text his little brother had sent him. "Did he tell you which kid? He failed to mentioned that in the text."

"Oh, the one who's from Germany. Can't remember the name but Mokuba said that his family owns a gaming company too."

"I see, I'll let him know that it's fine." He said as he typed out the text. "Sorry if he interrupted anything."

"He didn't and I liked that he feels comfortable to reach out to me."

This made Kaiba smile a tad since he knew that Mokuba had liked you from the beginning. He was the reason the two of you were dating. A year and a half ago, Mokuba made it his mission to find Kaiba a girlfriend and created an algorithm to find the perfect match. That algorithm selected you and after some begging and convincing, you went on a date with the famous bachelor. After that one date, Kaiba felt his life evolved into something better than he could had ever imagined.

"So," Your voice dipped suddenly into a low purr that turned the silent smile on Kaiba's face into a grin. "I guess that means we'll be alone in the house tonight. What should we do?"

You had moved in three months ago at Kaiba's invitation and Mokuba's begging. You and Kaiba did go out on dates, but this would be the first time the two of you would be alone in the big house you lived in. Mokuba didn't follow you or Kaiba around like a clingy puppy, but there were certain things that had to be done quietly when he was home. Sex, for instance, only happened at night and with all the skills of a ninja. Quiet, hidden and highly sufficient.

Maybe that was why that sound had him so bothered. Apart from some heavy breathing, subdue sighs and muffled moans, Kaiba had never heard you cried out without any restraint. That small cry you made that morning when you mistakenly walked into a cold shower was the closes Kaiba had ever heard to a lewd cry from you. Tonight would be his chance to hear more of that sweet voice of yours.

But first, he needed to deal with the problem in his pants. His blue eyes glanced over at the neat files sitting on the corner of his desk as he reworked his plans for that night. "I have two contracts that I need to look over," he said as one of the files was tossed into the trash can.

"Mm-hm," You moaned and asked, "What else?"

Kaiba's mouth went dry and his free hand went to the buttons of his pants as he shifted again in his seat. He glanced back over at the clouded glass where his secretary's thin form sat. Was she listening to the call right now for some juicy tib-bits to store away in that rat brain of hers? Most likely, but she had signed papers to keep her mouth shut when she started working here. Everyone had to sign a non-disclosure agreement to work for him to keep his company's dealings a secret and his personal life. If she had the guts to listen in, then she deserved a show. He leaned back in his chair then gripped his heavy cock and gave it a light squeeze. "I also have a report to evaluate."

"Oh!" Kaiba inhaled sharply at the gasped you made and closed his eyes as he stroke down from the tip. "Oh, a report," you repeated in a desperate breathy tone, "oh Seto, tell me more." He couldn't hold back the chuckle at the little game you were playing with him. God, he hoped that you were touching yourself as you teased him over the phone, or at least getting hot yourself.

His voice came out horsed as he said, "I have some emails to send out and then I have some things I need to discuss with you."

"With me?" Your voice change to do your best sex-hotline girl impression, "What could Seto Kaiba possibly want to discuss with little old me?"

 _Fuck, she has me right in the middle of her palm._ If you had said that to him in person with your little impression, Kaiba would have pinned you to the desk and gladly tell you what he wanted to discuss. Now that would have been a show for the secretary, but he would have sent her home early before he got to the finer details of his _talk_ with you.

"You'll find out later tonight," he growled out, as his hand kept on working on his pulsing cock.

You moaned thoughtfully making Kaiba shivered as pre-cum leaked down onto his fingers. He wanted this to last, but the both of you needed to get back to work. His hand worked furiously to give himself the relief he needed as he said, "I'll see you later tonight then."

"I'll be waiting."

The phone went quiet in his hand, but Kaiba held onto it as his other hand pumped faster. He replayed the last bits of the conversation in his head, and imagined you sitting on his desk with your stocking covered legs crossed over each other. He could see in his mind the silky top leg swinging playfully making the short skirt of your light blue suit sneaking up your thighs with each pendulum swing. He saw you licking your glossy lips at him, as you coyly unbutton your blouse saying, _"What could you possibly want to talk to me about, Mr. Kaiba."_ That image was too much and Kaiba swallow back a groan as he came into his palm.

As he sat there with his seed in his hand, part of him gave thanks to the fact that he had a restroom in his office, while the other part couldn't wait for the night to come to have his little talk with you.

Xxx

You were sitting in the bed in Kaiba's room working on your laptop as you waited for him to come home. You had already eaten, showered and took care of your night routine and figured that you might as well wait here for him. Having your own room was the only condition you made before you agreed to move in with the Kaiba brothers. The two of you were busy people and you liked having your own space, were the reason you gave Kaiba, but really, it felt weird to have Mokuba see you going in and out of Kaiba's bedroom when the two of you weren't married. 

Kaiba said that Mokuba might find it weirder that you didn't, but easily submitted to your request. The advantage to being rich was that you could make spare spur of the moment renovations to your home. And he did just that, by building a secret door that connected your room to his. You slept in your room a few times during the week, but mostly you did sneak over to cuddle or sleep with him. Sometimes, Kaiba would sneak over to your room to fall asleep after working long into the night.

You were just saving your work when the door to the room open. Kaiba came in looking exhausted, but he looked relieved to find that you had waited up for him even though he had text two hours ago not to. The clock on the laptop read 10 pm, and both of you had work the next day.

"You waited up," he said as he closed the door behind him.

You closed your laptop and placed it inside the drawer of the night stand for safe keeping. Even with your body turned, you knew that his blue eyes were taking in the night gown you were wearing. It wasn't anything risqué, but it was silky, lacey, and showed off the right amount of cleavage and leg. Best of all, it was color that you knew you looked good in.

You ran a hand back through your hair as you glance over at him then said demurely, "You said that you wanted to discuss something with me, remember?" When you looked at Kaiba, his eyes were still making their way down the curve of your thighs till they stop at your painted toes. They then flick up to meet your gaze and the act made you gulp inwardly.

"Of course," your lashes fluttered at the slight crack in your voice, as Kaiba held you with the intensity that his dark blue eyes easily wielded. You cleared your throat and finished saying, "If it's too late, we could just go to sleep."

The words sounded ridiculous as you heard them leave your lips. With the way he was looking at you, even you knew that he was not going to put this off till later. He didn't even reply to you as he shrugged off his suit jacket and let it fall wherever on the floor. You were about to chide him for it but the air in your lungs were working on keeping you breathing and could not spare the strength to help you speak. Kaiba just stared at you as he lifted his wrist to undo the buttons on his cuffs. You would have given anything to be able to read his mind to know exactly what he was planning.

As a lover, Kaiba was not one thing or the other. With him, you never knew how he was going to take you. You doubted if he even knew half the time. He liked being dominant but was not possessive. He could be passionate, but it didn't come out in burst only to fizzle out a minute later. It was slow and building till you wished you could just melt away in the cool flames of his touch. Each time left you breathless and fulfilled, but there was something different in his eyes tonight. Something that excited and embarrassed you at the same time.

"Seto?"

His name came out in a soft whisper as the top of your bare shoulders flared up with heat that traveled to the sides of your neck and down your back. As if you summoned him to come closer, Kaiba climbed onto the bed and crawled over you. The excitement of not knowing what he planned to do made you smile, but he was planning something; his eyes told you so. Needing to get away from that gaze, that scheming blue gaze, you pressed your lips to his. Kaiba took the small tender kiss, then kissed you back as he worked off his silk tie. You sighed as your lips pressed small kisses to his lips and felt yourself being pushed back.

Your hands ran down his white shirt to the buckle of his belt as the kisses he gave moved from your lips to the underside of your jaw and down your neck. Out of habit, you bit your lips to keep the little sounds your voice wanted to make from coming out. You had just finished undoing his belt and pants when Kaiba pulled back and looked you in the eye again.

"I want you not to hold back," he said in a low husk.

You didn't understand what he meant and Kaiba licked a finger with his eyes never leaving yours and slipped it under the night gown. A grin grew on his face when he found no flimsy thin panties blocking his way. You let out a small gasp, but clasped your mouth tight to keep back the cry that tried to follow.

"No," Kaiba growled, then rubbed a wet finger over your clit. The touch made you squirm and turn your face away, as a red heat build in both your cheeks and belly. Kaiba kissed close to your ear, then whispered firmly into it, saying, "Let me hear it. Let me hear your voice Y/N."

A small breath left you and your jaw loosen at the request he made. The finger rubbed again in small circles then slip down between your moisten lips. You made a cry this time and Kaiba felt his semi erected cock grow harder. He licked at your neck then suck playfully at the skin. The results was another ear pleasing sound and Kaiba wanted to hear more of your sweet voice.

"That's it," he purred.

His finger dipped inside of you and when you let out another cry, Kaiba nipped at your neck. You had no idea what he was talking about, but the sounds of your pleasure fell as naturally, as rain from a cloud. Your eyes closed as your head tipped back and Kaiba watched you attentively as his finger continued to swirl inside you. He found each sound intriguing and moved to see what else he could do to get new sounds out of you.

"Seto please," you begged out in a desperate cry. "I need you. I need more."

That was enough. Kaiba had not yet told you that he loved you, but he did. To him, that meant never having you beg for anything from him. If you wanted it, it was yours. Still, he had to hear you say it. "What do you want? Tell me."

"You Seto," your voice was a cute whine that made his heart skip a beep. "I need you inside of me, please."

He wanted to get you to say "dick" or "cock", but his inner alarm to fulfill your request was ringing. Next time, the two of you would work on your dirty talk. Kaiba pulled away from you and took off the bottom half of his clothes. Kaiba then turned back and pushed up the light fabric of your night gown and spread your thighs further apart. Your tongue ran apprehensively across your bottom lips as you waited for the feeling of him to fill your body. The heat that pulsed in your inner-core made you feel ready to take all of him in, and you held out your arms to invite him to come closer to you.

"Seto," you said again, meeting his gaze. He had to breathe in to keep himself from losing control with you. You were someone precious to him and he would never hurt anyone he felt so close to in his heart.

Kaiba came back over you just as he slipped off his shirt. The look in his eyes was back, but the uncertainty you felt in the beginning fled away as he took you in his arms and kissed you. The tip of his cock pressed against your wet lips and slid up across them in a teasing motion. You moaned as you kissed him and moved your hips up to take him in, but it got away from you. A small whine left you and Kaiba pulled back chuckling.

"Remember what I said," he said as he reposition himself, "I want to hear you. Don't hold back a single sound."

Your brow quirked up in amusement and you smiled playfully, saying, "I won't, as long as you make it worth my wild."

He didn't reply as he grinned back at you. He then slowly pushed into you and you had to suck in a breath as you tried to relax. Slowly, and agonizingly he made his way inside and you practically purred at the way your body cradled him. The rhythm had to start out slow and easy to get you used to the girt of him without hurting you. Had lube been used then he would have gone into you without mercy, but the foreplay was worth it. Soft little cries filled the room and Kaiba went faster to get you to become louder.

You never thought you would feel such bliss at not holding back your voice. It felt so good for it to become ragged and hoarse as he turned you on your side to reach deeper into you. Your hands fisted the sheets of the bed and wanting to feel his lips again you twisted back to him. Kaiba bent down and met you halfway without disrupting his rhythm.

"Seto," you breathed, pulling back, "Oh! I'm close! So close!"

He push you down into the bed with your leg still over his hip, and moved to hit the right spot. Before, you would have buried your face in a pillow to hide your screams. Now, Kaiba stared down at you with his mouth parted, as he watch you close your eyes and freely let out every moan and cry. The sight of it spurred him on, till at last he had reach his limit when you cried out his name in ecstasy. His head fell down against the back of your neck, and the heavy breath of his chest pushed against your back. You licked your dry lips and sighed contentedly as sleep slowly took over both your mind and body.

Something had change. You felt it, and you couldn't help thinking that you were crazy. How could something as small as letting him hear every lewd cry your voice could make cause a change? _Maybe relationships were weird like that_ , you supposed. Though he had yet to say it, you knew that he loved you. That he trusted you and invited you to live with him and his brother were proof of that. You weren't in a hurry to have him say it, or for you to say it to him. _But to hear him say those words right now would be the icing on the cake,_ you thought as you drift off to sleep.

Kaiba sense you falling asleep and waited till you were gently snoozing to whisper into your ear. One day he would say it you your face but for now, this would have to do.

"I love you," he said, then carefully kissed your temple.

Tomorrow, Kaiba planned to see what he could do to sound proof the walls, then talk to both Mokuba and Roland about taking another step in this relationship. Your voice was something he needed to hear again and again, and your companionship was a treasure that he couldn't let get away.

"I love you," he said again, but a little louder this time.

Somewhere in your subconscious you heard him say the words, and dreamed a pleasant dream as you echoed back your own, _"I love you."_

xxxEndxxx


	3. Nile (AtemxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.

The dark sky was a clear ocean of stars that twinkled down on the river below. On the cool waters of the Nile a grand ship sailed peaceful on the waves, and provided the only man-made light in the night. The evening quiet was rippled by the sound of a soft harp attempting to join in the natural music of the winds, and waves of the river. A fish or two would jump around the ship, trying to sneak a peak at the passengers on board. On the ship men and women dressed in simple plain clothing moved swiftly and purposely so not to disturb the two main passenger's evening. A young man and woman.

You are the young woman on this tranquil ride down the Nile and the young man beside you was the Prince Atem and your future husband. You sat near the edge of the boat to watch the water as it parted before you. As a lady of the upper class it was agree by the council, your father and the Pharaoh that you would be married into the royal family. Any daughter of a noble would have considered herself lucky but not you. Yes, being married into royalty was an honor and would secure not just your future but your family and children's to come future. However, the cost of such security was a price that only you had to pay. It was you that had to marry a complete stranger, bare a male heir and stand obediently by, as everyone stared at you with silent thoughts. Every bit of your life would be under the complete control of the council and your husband. If you were married to another high-born noble you would have a tad more freedom. Love was never going to be a part in any marriage you entered, so the want for it never came to your mind. The idea of love in marriage was perverse idea that only poets sang of and the poor die on. To you freedom was all that mattered no matter how small.

The day you found out about your betrothal you willed yourself to hold in your tears of fright and smiled during the feast your father threw to celebrate his success later that night. You felt yourself drowning on the inside on unshed tears as you over heard jokes being made at your expense. How you would need to bare children and how you would need to please your future husband or risk being replace by a concubine or two. You knew nothing of the pleasure they spoke of, nor of the act of child making. Mother wanted you pure, but pure was a mask for ignorance. After eating very little and smiling till your cheeks hurt you were finally released back to your room where you cried yourself to sleep.

Reeds swayed in the wind and their song rouse you from your memory of all the things you didn't know. They sat in the front of your mind, these unknowns, and weight heavily, forcing your eyes to tear. Blinking them away you remind yourself that this was not the place for tears. You had an audience and crying would not do. Looking out at the river you tried to get lost in its beauty but a sound behind you made it impossible.

The footsteps of your husband-to-be were heard moving towards you making your heart race. Biting your bottom lip your eyes steadied on the water below as a light blush came to your face. The prince was undeniably handsome, too handsome in fact. His eyes were so sharp that it intimidated you but at the same time they captivated you with their deep ruby red. When he spoke the simplest words, his voice held a tone of absolute confidence. He had yet to touch you, but the mere thought sent an excited shiver down your spine. You supposed that you were lucky that he wasn't old or unattractive but didn't know what kind of person he was. Beauty and cruelty often went hand in hand in your observation of the small world that cage you. The unexpected boat ride was a good way to know more about him, but you were too nervous to say anything. Knowing too much was dangerous too.

As Atem approached you he sighed and wondered if this was a good idea. He will admit that you were very attractive. No, not attractive, beautiful. That one word popped in his mind when you were introduced to him, but he wanted to know more. When he was told that his bride had been chosen, he felt that he had to know who you were. Traditionally, he would never have met or even seen you till the marriage ceremony, but he couldn't stand the idea of not knowing till then. The marriage was set three months from now and though nothing would stop it from happening the very least he could do was to talk to you. The council and her father were not happy with the idea, but his father had decided that one meeting was not going to hurt anything. Now however, he could see why everyone else was so hesitant. You had barely spoken a word to him. Scratch that, you had yet to open up and speak your mind to him.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked hoping to hear the sound of your voice again. He liked how it sounded and how easy it was to read how you felt. He knew you were doing your part and putting up an act, but he hoped that he could get you to drop your guard so he could know more about his bride. You peered over at him and with a polite smiled said, "I am, thank you my Prince."

He frowned when he saw that you did not meet his eye and reached over with a ringed hand to gently bring your face to his. Your face redden at the touch as your body stilled. Atem felt his heart speed up at the bashful look you gave him, but again your eyes moved away from his. His throat became dry when he asked, "Do I make you nervous Y/N?"

Your eyelashes fluttered at is question as you thought of a proper answer. When your lips parted his eyes glanced at them and noted how kissable they seem. "Forgive me, my Prince. I didn't mean to show you any disrespect. Even though I am yours it is blasphemous to look you in the eye."

Atem's teeth clenched but breathed in remembering that you were only doing as you were raised to do. He wanted to see if there was a bit of rebellion in you or a strain of the person you really were and not an empty-headed shell that most nobles groomed their daughters to be. As a female your thoughts weren't needed, only your womb, but Atem wanted more from his chosen companion.

"Y/N, as your Prince I want you to meet my gaze." Your breath hitched at his command and thanked the gods that no one was around to see you commit this offence.

A cool wind blew across the water and set the small flames that lit the boat to flicker. The music of the harp blend into the scene as the gazes of the youths met and stayed. Staring into each other their minds raced as it sunk in that they would be tied together not only in this life but in the next. A frightening thought if they found out they didn't like each other.

"Y/N," Atem spoke, "I know that we have no choice in this marriage, but I would like for us to get along and maybe know each other better." Your color eyes gleamed with a hope that what he was saying was true. "You want us to know each other?"

"Yes, once I am Pharaoh my life will be at the mercy of the council, the nobles and the country. It will be me verses all of them. Even though I didn't choose you myself I would like to have a relationship with you. One that I can rely on." Your eyes widen as off in the distance a few more fish jumped out of the water then plopping back down. Looking at the prince with wonderment, it dawn on you that it was not just your life that would be controlled but his as well. Though he would be considered a god on earth once he ascended the throne, he still had to shoulder the worries of a nation. With his father's deteriorating health, it could be at any moment.

"Are you frighten?" You asked in a low whisper.

He looked down in shame then nodded saying, "I won't lie to you, I am, but I know I can do it." His head raised and looked over at the shore, at the distant land that was his kingdom and home. "I can continue the prosperity and peace my father has worked for and more. There is so much more to be done and the council and nobles may not like my ideas, but I have to try."

The look on his face proved to you how trapped he felt. A fellow prisoner of duty. You took his hand saying, "I will help you." He turned to you with a curious look as you corrected yourself saying, "If you would let me, I would like to help you."

You were speaking out of line but now was the time to see the sort of man you were marrying. Not that you could refuse.

"I want to do more than just stand by your side and give you children. Let me share in your burden. Wear your mask for your people and followers but take it off when we are together. I promise you won't have to go it alone. I'll be beside you."

Your voice felt taut as you spoke to him while you watch his face to see any revulsion. He stared down at you and you feared that you had angered him. You meant every word, but the prince appeared unimpressed.

"If I offended you, I'm- "

Atem cut you off with a kiss on your lips. It was a quick kiss, but it felt heavenly and you wished he would do it again. Your wish was granted as Atem brushed his lips against yours again then deepen his embrace. Even for him the first kiss was too quick. Eyes closed as your hands rested on his firm chest. Under a palm you could feel the erratic beating of his heart. He pulled away then realized what he had done and blushed.

"Sorry, I was just so happy that you understood me..."

"Don't apologize Atem," you said smiling, "It was nice..." You then looked down trying to hold in your blush when you realized you spoke his name. Atem blinked at you then smiled and lifted your chin to get another taste of your lips. The night air was warm, and you hoped for a breeze to cool the heat radiating off your skin as you gave in to his tenderness. In three months, you would be his wife. The thought now made you dizzy with hope.

Pulling back to calm his breathing he remember that he had something for you. It was a gift he had made when he was told his request to meet privately with you was granted. "Y/N..."

"Hmm?" You replied trying to get your mind to clear. Atem turned around to reach for a small case he had hidden behind him. Holding it up to you he opened the case showing you a gold string necklace with lapis lazuli gemstones. You looked at it then at him asking, "Is this for me?"

He nodded asking, "Do you like it?"

Nodding your head, you replied, "It's beautiful, thank you." You reached for the box when Atem asked, "Can I put it on you?"

You gave a shy smile then swept your hair up as you turned. The gold felt cold, but it was his fingers that made you shiver as they ghosted your soft skin. Admiring their beauty your hand went to the smooth beaded stones. "They look lovely on you my bride." He said into your ear.

A gasped escaped your lips when Atem kissed your shoulder as his arms circled around you. Both of your eyes closed as your cheeks pressed against each other while taking in the comfort found in each other's touch. It was a pleasant bliss that neither of you were expecting to enjoy after only one meeting.

"Y/n," You hummed to let him know you were listening then opened your eyes to glance back at him. "After tonight, we won't see each other again till we are married. I had already planned on treating you well even if we didn't meet but now..."

The skin on the back of your shoulders burned as you swallowed to see if the tightness in your throat would go away. He gaze was so set on you that you had to repeat in your mind, _"I will not faint, I will not faint, I will not- "_

"I'm looking forward to spending my life with you, Y/n." He said.

How your cheeks burned at those words. Even if you had fainted his steady arms that held you would only bring you closer to him. Turning around in them you touch the side of his face and kissed him. His soft lips moved with you, letting out small moans between each breath. When you finally pulled away you looked him in his eyes saying, "And I with you, Atem."

His breath was stolen from him and his mouth came back on yours hoping to steal it back. He would need to get his fill of kisses as three months now felt longer. If he could move the date closer, he would but worried that it would risk the marriage being called off. Love was an unreasonable emotion and the council would fear it corrupting his mind. He wasn't sure if what he was feeling for you was love, but what he was sure of was the day he could happily call you his wife.

The boat moved along on the river carrying the hopeful youths and their dreams of a fulfilling future built together.

XXXEndXXX


	4. Girlfriend Wanted (SetoKaibaxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.

Mokuba Kaiba was a fairly intelligent child for his age. Intelligent, but still prone to the naivete that all children had when it came to the serious matter of adult relationships. The subject was brought up during a social event where he had lunch and spent most of his afternoon with other children his age from influential families. In other words, a play date for rich kids. Mokuba hated going to these events but knew as vice president of Kaiba Corp, he needed to make nice with the future CEOs and business men/women they would all become. Those with older siblings were particularly important so Mokuba was careful not to shrug them off. Their connection to their siblings was an easy way to get dirt on what was going on in their companies. He was sure they had the same goal in their heads, so he was careful not to be obvious or let slip of any information himself. However, because they were all children from ages 10 to 13, they would leak out info during an unspoken competition on who had the more successful older brother or sister that emerge at each luncheon.

Mokuba would sneer and scoff at the arguments made and waited till the very end when a victor was about to be made. With a single sentence he would wipe the floor with them.

"My brother is Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp since the age of 16."

That was all it took to shut them up and as the years went by it was all that would need to be said. There were a few who challenge his claim by spouting useful info like business deals or money brought in. Mokuba worked around the details of Kaiba Corps dealings and would even walk off not minding the lost since he ended up being the victor in a different way. The other children grew wiser to his act and with a hive mind came up with a way to bring the Kaiba boy down a peg.

"My brother is dating a movie star."

"Well my sister is seeing a prince from another country."

"My sister is engaged to a Duke."

"Ugh! That guy! I feel sorry for their kids since they're gonna end up ugly. Now my brother's fiancé is a looker."

"Ha! As if, my brother's girlfriend is a world class model."

"Hey Mokuba! Who is your brother dating?"

The poor boy didn't know how to answer. It was a fact that his brother chose to be a devoted bachelor. He didn't think Seto had ever been on a date before.

"Doesn't he even have a girl? I thought a successful guy like him would have women throwing themselves at him."

"He does! All the time and it's annoying!" Mokuba said folding his arms.

"So, what's wrong then? Is he gay?"

"No, at least I think not, but even if he was what's the big deal?"

The children sneered at each other as they watch Mokuba lose his ground. "Nothing," replied a boy waving his hand, "That kid from the Nano company has an older brother who is gay and even he has a partner who is rich."

"And successful." Said another boy.

"And good looking." A girl added.

The young Kaiba knew what they were all getting at, but such a thing has never matter before. Seto didn't need a girlfriend. He had him, his younger brother to support him and confide in. The children in the room all became mind readers and knew everything he was thinking. They knew that they would win this round by pointing out that his brother was a loveless workaholic who couldn't get a date.

"How sad for such a successful CEO and to think he was only 16 when he started."

Mokuba growled as he remember their laughter. His brother wasn't loveless, a workaholic sure, but not loveless. He was sure that is Seto wanted a partner he could find one with no problem. One that could love him and do whatever it is adults do. As he sat in the car taking him home from his humiliating defeat, he tried looking out the window and saw couples walking together and going about their daily life. He rolled the window a tad to get a better look at the men. They all seem so happy with their partners that the boy felt a sting of jealousy. They all had something his brother lack. A romantic adult relationship.

"Hey Roland!" He called to his driver.

"Yes, Mister Mokuba?" Roland was one of the few employees the Kaiba brothers trusted. Through thick and thin he had proven his loyalty to both them and the company.

"Why doesn't Seto have a girlfriend? Is he gay? And if he is, why doesn't he have a partner?"

The man nearly drove them off the road at the barrage of questioning. _"What the hell do these kids talk about at these lunches?"_ Roland coughed into a fisted hand and answered, "I don't know sir. Your brother is a busy person, so that might have something to do with it. As for being gay, well, that is something you will need to ask him."

The boy huffed and said to himself, "I think I will."

XXX

Seto Kaiba loved his little brother with every fiber of his being. He would die without a question for this kid. Hell, he would even give up his fortune if he had to for him. Mokuba knew this and felt the same. So why was he asking him such an embarrassing and ridiculous question. The boy pouted at Seto from across his desk waiting for an answer for why he didn't have a girlfriend. "I don't have time for one." Was all he gave.

The boy sighed knowing that this was not going to be easy. When it came to letting other people in it was like pulling teeth with Seto. Mokuba was more friends with Yugi and his group then Seto was and it had been months since he last saw them. Kaiba could see that his brother was not satisfied with the answer and added, "And no, I'm not gay. I'm too busy to waste my time with forming that kind of partnership."

"The others at the luncheon don't think it's a waste." Mokuba commented sourly.

"Oh, don't they?" Kaiba sat forward in his chair and folded his hands saying, "and how many relationships has each of their siblings gone through? Do you know of their deceit? If I remember correctly that woman engaged to a Duke is also seeing a business entrepreneur on the side. That prince is the six in line and will inherit nothing. He just dating the woman to get to her money. As for the one from Nano, he's cheating on his partner with the guy dating the 'world class model'."

The boy's eye's widen at the knowledge his brother was sharing with him. Seto noted the time and wanted to quickly end this conversation and make it so it was never brought up again. He knew his little brother was only looking out for him and even felt bad that he was being so pessimistic with the subject, but having a relationship was something he would not have a name to. With all his other accomplishments he could live with that.

"So, you see what a mess having a relationship is? I would have to be careful who I chose and even then, it may not work out. While those fools mess around sticking knifes into each other's backs, I'm making sure our company remains on top."

"I see." Mokuba said. Seto watched the boy closely, recognizing that he was analyzing the information given. Mokuba then asked, "So, does that mean when I'm older I shouldn't have a relationship either?"

Seto wanted to slap his head for going too far, but instead cleared his throat and replied, "If you want one Mokuba, I won't stop you. Dating is...just not for me."

"Because it will waste too much of your time to find the right girl?" Mokuba asked to clarify.

"Sure." Seto said feeling exhausted. He still had so much to do, and this talk was a waste of time. He closed his eyes to rub a temple and missed the illuminating look on Mokuba's face. "Now, if that's all you have, I need to get back to work."

"Right!" Mokuba said cheerfully, then sprinted out of the room. "I'll see you later bro!"

Xxx

What should have been the end of a discussion, at least it was for Seto, became the new pet project for Mokuba Kaiba. As the little brother it was his job to look out for Seto and help him before being asked too. He didn't like the idea that Seto would grow into an old man without somebody to be his other half. Even their cruel stepfather had someone to hold hands with and do things with. He could understand what Seto was saying about wasting time looking for the right person, but what he forgot was that their company had some of the most advance technology and scientist in the country. Heck, with their branch overseas add America too.

The solution was obvious, Mokuba would use their resources to come up with an algorithm to find the right girl for Seto to date. He said so to a board room full of hand pick scientist, Seto's main secretary and of course, Roland. They all glanced at each other with an amused eye but not one was brave enough to ask the boy if this was a joke. The title of Vice President was not just a title given to the boy as an act of brotherly good will. Mokuba had the power to fire and hire, within reason, and start side projects with little to no over sight.

"Sir, I know you mean well," Mokuba glanced over at Roland and waited for the 'but' to come as the man nervously spoke up, "but, isn't this a misuse of Kaiba Corp resources?"

"No and here's why, part of running the company is having a good public image, right?" The grownups nodded and quickly saw were he was going with this. It was a feeble excuse but sly at the same time. Mokuba picked up a box and set it on the table then placed ten copies of different magazines next to it.

"Here in this box are copies of nearly every magazine in this country. All free publicity and featuring all of our competitive rivals. Some of them are not even the main story, but here they are. And this is just with in the last month. While us," Mokuba patted the short stack, "only appear when we have a new product to sell."

"I do see your point sir," Seto's secretary said. "Mr. Kaiba's P.R. was in the office just the other day saying that his image needed a boost..."

"But how will a girlfriend help with that?" A scientist spoke up. "We're a gaming company and our consumers are young gamers. Why would they care if Mr. Kaiba dated?"

"We could make a dating game out of this system if it works..." Suggested another, then added with a shrug, "We haven't broken into the college female market yet. It would be a hit if we can claim that it worked for a popular CEO..."

"I will admit that I'm intrigue by your proposal, Mister Mokuba, but how is this algorithm different from a dating site or other programs?" Another asked.

"Because we are not just looking for any girlfriend. We'll be looking for the perfect girlfriend. I am talking about 'The One'. We'll put those dating sites to shame! And if it works out, we came even make a phone app out of it like he said!" Mokuba replied motioning to the guy who suggest the idea, then said, "Heck, we'll slap it on to Duel Links as an added feature."

Again, they all looked at each other. As adults with more experience with relationship than both the Kaiba brothers put together they couldn't help feeling just a tad intrigue by the challenge. The god complex in each scientist compelled them to see if they really could create the perfect algorithm to find the right partner for Seto Kaiba. They'll find the fable 'The One'. Roland and the secretary sighed but nodded that they were onboard. They understood that Mokuba was just doing this to see his brother happy and hope that it did work.

"Alright, Mister Mokuba. We'll do it! Now this is where I think we should begin...

XXX

It was just another day at the job for you. Spring was close but the air was holding onto that brisk chill that made your skin goose-bump under your nude stockings. Your soft heels hit the pavement in a cheery step as you walked up to the Kaiba Corp building with a basket in your arms. This was not your regular route, but a girl called in sick, so you took it over for her for the day. You were a small business owner of a catering business that delivered breakfast, lunch and coffee time snacks. You were an alternative for whatever the cafeteria served their workers and considered very trendy among the younger work force.

On the breast of your uniformed light blue coat was your badge to get pass the lobby of the building. This single badge was what allowed you to enter every company on your route for security reasons. With a smile and flash of a green light signaling your permitted entrance you were on your way up to make your deliveries unaware that you triggered a blimp in the system.

You worked fast up and down each floor dropping off meals, snacks and business cards. You were just about to get into the elevator to go to the lobby when a man with two security men behind him walked up to you.

"Miss, I need you to come with us."

"Is something wrong?" You asked looking over at the men worriedly.

"It will be only a moment of your time Miss Y/N. This way please."

You frown since this would set you back but followed without any argument. The last thing you needed was to lose access to Kaiba Corp. You were put into an interrogation room and before you could say anything to the man he left. From the other side of the room a door opened and in walked a woman with a tight bun on her head and trendy cat eyed glasses.

"Please have a seat Miss Y/N. This won't take long."

"Am I in trouble for something?" You asked sitting down placing the basket on the table.

"No, we are just running some test on your data that you had given to Kaiba Corp and I'm here to interview you."

"I'm sorry, but what are you interviewing me for?"

"Please Miss Y/N, just answer my questions and you'll be out of here to finish your deliveries."

"Fine." You sighed. The woman opened up her folder and began reading off a list of odd questions. How many people you had seen? How important a relationship was to you? How important was your work? What you value in a partner? What was a turn on and off for you? The questions went on and on till at last the woman got up from her seat and left without looking twice at you.

You managed to text another employee to do you a favor and take over your shift, promising to own her a favor when the door opened again.

"Wow! You're really pretty!" The boy said as he sat down with the man from earlier behind him.

"Thank you," you said smiling politely, "but I really need to get back to my work."

"Yeah, I know, sorry for taking up your time but this algorithm is still new so Seto's secretary wanted to check you out for herself. And you passed!" He said with a laugh.

"Passed for what exactly?"

"To be Seto's girlfriend!"

You blinked at him then tilted your head. The boy just stared back at you and waited for you to speak.

"Seto? Do you mean Seto Kaiba?" You finally asked.

"Yep. He's my big brother."

"Okay, but why am I being chosen to be his girlfriend? The last thing I heard about him was that he didn't date." You said.

The boy let out a sigh and sat down where the woman had been. He knew that it was weird to just come out and say that she was chosen, but he also though that any girl would jump at the chance with no question asked. Then again, the type of girl Seto would date would have to be both intelligent and cautious, not to mention stable. He supposed that her skepticism was a good sign the system had found 'The One'.

"I know this sounds too good to be true," the boy stated not noticing your mouth drop, "but my brother is way to busy to do what regular people do to get dates. He doesn't want to go through a bunch of to find the right one. So, I came up with this special algorithm to do it for him!" As Mokuba spoke Roland was sweating in the corner fearing that the young boy would say too much. When Mokuba finished explaining his plan you glanced over at Roland's sunglass wearing face and saw him put his hands together begging you to go along with it.

Breathing out, you were about to reply when your phone vibrated. You pulled it out to glance at the message from your employee that you had texted earlier. The delivery's on both their routes were made with little to no delay. She then asked if she could have the rest of the day off. You excused yourself and quickly typed back that it would be fine and thanked her again.

"Don't thank me! Thank Kaiba Corp! It would have been a disaster without their help! Going to get a foot rub, see you later boss!"

You glanced at the message serval times to see if you read it wrong, but it came out the same.

"Did you send someone to help finish my deliveries?" You asked setting down your phone.

"Well, I figure it was the least we could do for taking up your time. It was a simple task." Mokuba said with a laugh. You took a deep breath again then said, "Look, um- "

"Oh right! My name is Mokuba Kaiba!"

"Mokuba, I'm sure what you are trying to do is be a good brother, but this is not going to work." The boy frowned at you asking, "Why not?"

"Because, I think its clear that your brother does not want to date. If he did, he would be putting aside some of his time to do this and not you." You spoke as gently as you could without talking down to him. He got up from his chair and said, "I told you! He's too busy!"

"That is not an excuse I can accept. I sure a capable man like him can- "

"Just it a shot! Please Miss Y/N! You're the one! I just know it!"

"Mister Mokuba," Roland finally said stepping forward, "the lady has refused. We must respect that and continue on. It's only the first day of testing so there might have been a glitch or two."

"Continue?" You repeated. "You can't be serious! How can you let a child- "?

"I'm not just a child! I'm the Vice President of Kaiba Corp!" He stated with light tears in his eyes.

"Please Mister Mokuba," Roland said, putting a hand on his back, "how about we take the lady home. We have caused her enough trouble."

The boy looked down at his feet and though for a moment then sadly sighed with a nod. You wanted to decline the offer but again the man pressed his palms together and begged you to say yes. You feel bad for Mokuba and thought that a ride home would be nice. Together you all headed for the private lot to get into a limo. The man, who you later learned was Roland, drove up and asked you for your address. The ride home would be thirty minutes of uncomfortable silence. You peered over at the boy sitting on the far side of you looking out the window. The reflection showed that he was not looking at anything special and still had an upset look in his eyes. You looked back down at your shoes and try to think if it was wise to speak to him. You knew he was only thinking of his brother and that he meant no harm, but what he was trying to do may get him into trouble. Making up your mind you turned to face him and made sure that he could see you in the window.

"Mokuba?" The boy didn't move but hummed as his eyes focus on your reflection on the glass. "You shouldn't worry about your brother. There's plenty of time for him to find a girlfriend."

"It's not that," Mokuba moved back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling, "Seto said that was a waste of time having relationships there weren't right for him. So, I thought I could find 'the one' for him."

"'The one'? Wait, are you talking about his soul mate?" You kept your laugher in check when he grimly nodded his head. "Mokuba, the term 'the one' is just something grownups say when they think that there is nobody else, that they can see themselves with, at that moment. Can you image how tragic it would be if there was only one person in the whole world you can have a relationship with?"

"That's why I made the- "

"Mokuba, you can have the right person deliver to you, handmade by the creator himself or whatever, but still not have it work out. Because you're dealing with people."

"I just don't get it." The boy replied slumping in his seat, "I understand what Seto was saying that finding the right person took time, but now you're saying the right person can be wrong." Mokuba than turned to fully face you making you sit back nervously as he stared pensively at you and asked, "How can the right person be wrong, if they're right?"

"Well, uh," You thought of the best way to explain to a child, that was not your own kin, what you were saying that wouldn't be confusing. You then remembered something your mother had said to you when you asked that same questioned and smiled, "What is your favorite food?"

"Oh, that's easy! Chocolate parfait!" Mokuba said sitting up straight. You giggled and then asked, "Have you ever gotten one that was exactly like you order and I mean exactly, but then when you got it you wished for something different afterwards."

"Yeah, there was one time that there was this white chocolate parfait that was completely better than the one I got." He then stop and asked with a frown, "Are you saying people are like parfaits?"

You laugh at his frown then shook your head saying, "What I am saying is that you can know exactly what you want, get it and be unsatisfied. That's why people date. To see if they find what they like and don't like. That's why this won't work. Your brother has to be the one to decide if I'm the one he wants to be with."

"So, go on a date with him!" He saw you deflate at the request and cried, "Please! Just one! I get what you're saying, but I am sure that this will work! Just the fact that you are not throwing yourself into this tells me that this will work!"

"What do you mean?" You asked.

"Seto is one of the richest men in the country. The eligible bachelor that every girl wants to marry or get with to get rich quick. That's why I had to be sure that the algorithm picked someone who has their own success, like you with your business!" You blush a bit and felt a tad proud that it was being recognize. Mokuba with on saying, "You were really patient during the interview and always nice even when you were being firm. You're not a pushover, which is good cause my brother can be stubborn."

"I thinking it runs in the family." You commented. The boy shrugged saying, "We just know what our goals are. Listen if you go on one date with my brother, I'll just know it will work!" You looked at him then sighed. Mokuba knew that his pleas were getting to you and said, "I know my algorithm worked, but like you said, I'll dealing with people and I didn't take the person I would find into account. I'm sorry for that, but there is something you are leaving out too!"

"And what is that?" You asked raising your brow.

"The fact that you weren't even supposed to be at Kaiba Corp today!"

You thought for a moment as you stared back at the boy then asked, "Are you saying fate?"

"What else! I've seen a lot of crazy things and believe me, finding the person for Seto with a computer on the first try is not even going to make it on my top five list." He then bowed his head to you and asked one last time, "So please, go out with my brother!"

"You really want me to this, huh?" You murmured as the boy kept his head bowed. You breathed out while leaning back not believing that his pleas were getting to you. _It's just one date. What could it hurt..._ you thought to yourself then asked, "What if he says no to this? It takes two you know..."

"So, you'll do it!" Mokuba cried bring his head up.

You closed your eyes and nodded your head making the boy jump towards you and hug you. You laughed and reminded him that he still needed to get his brother to agree. "Oh, don't worry about that! I'll send you the information as so as I talk to him on when and where the date will be! Seto will be there no problem..."

Xxx

"No." Was all Seto said as he headed for his office in the mansion, they live in. Mokuba followed after his bigger brother begging him to change his mind. Untying his blue and silver necktie, Seto growled and thought to himself what part of 'he didn't date' was not explained properly to his little brother. He marched inside a grand office room with French doors leading to his bedroom. Work was never too far away from Seto Kaiba.

"Why not Seto! All you have to do is show up! I'll take care of everything else!" Mokuba explained following right at his brother's heels then stop at the front of the desk. Seto walked around it not replying to Mokuba.

"Roland, get in here!" Seto said pressing an intercom button on his desk. Mokuba went up to him and said, "You said you didn't' date cause it was a waste of time to find the right one! So, I found her for you!"

"No. I said that it was a waste of time." Seto replied then sat down to pull out his laptop from his brief case. He still had work to do and was hoping to do it peacefully in the comfort of his home when Mokuba jump at him saying that he found a date for him. Roland walked in nervously sweating.

"Roland, I trust there is a reason you and the staff encourage this wasteful use of Kaiba Corp resources?" Seto asked with a low glare.

"Well, I- "

"Don't get mad at him Seto! This was all my idea. They tried to talk me out of it, but I thought we could develop a system that would find you the perfect girlfriend and it work! You just need to go on one date with her." Mokuba said stepping in front of Roland. Seto sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose before he snapped at his younger brother. Roland could see the stress building up in the young man and used himself as scape goat to shield Mokuba from any harsh words his older brother had for him.

"Please Mr. Kaiba, won't you consider it? Mister Mokuba worked very hard on this project and had to beg the young lady to agree to one date." Roland explained, then waited for Seto to unleased his anger on him. Mokuba's eyes widen and looked between the two, ready to come to Roland's defense if Seto tried to fire him. But both were Surprise by what the CEO asked next.

"Mokuba had to beg her to go out with me?" It was then that the two remember that the fatal flaw of Seto Kaiba was his pride.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. The lady outright refused at the idea." Roland flatly stated.

"Yeah, Bro, and it's not like she doesn't know who you are. She even got mad at Roland for letting me test my algorithm on her. Right, Roland!"

"Yes, she claimed that it should have been you doing the interview and accused you of putting your brother up to the task. She didn't approve of your excuses to not want to put in the effort."

"Is that so..." Seto mused.

"That's right! She said that you were more than capable to do this on your own. The plan was to make her your girlfriend, but I barely got her to agree to one date." Mokuba said quickly. They all knew they were playing him, and it was working.

"Did you make a file on her?" Seto asked glancing down at Mokuba. The boy grinned saying that of course he did. "I'm not an amateur." Seto huffed as he grinned at his brother's proud statement. Seto then glanced at the time on his watch. 8:56pm, if he worked straight for the next three hours with no more interruptions then he may have some time to look it over.

"Roland, bring me the file on the girl Mokuba found."

"Yes sir! I'll bring it now."

As Roland left Seto turned to Mokuba and said, "Mokuba, let me work and in the morning, I will give you my final answer."

Xxx

This was not the first time you went on a blind date since your friends did it all the time. It was however, the first to be setup by a twelve-year-old and you had to admit that he did a nice job. You looked down at the city from the private dining room you were in at Domino Tower. For the upmost privacy and security, you were brought here first and Seto Kaiba would arrive a few minutes after you. You had gone out shopping for an expensive dress just for this evening. I mean why not? You were the first girl in that was going to spending an evening alone with the successful CEO of a popular gaming and technology company. No presser.

Regret was slowly setting inside you as you wonder if there was still time to ditch the date, but just as you were planning your escape route the door opened. You glanced at the personal walking in to check the room to make sure the boogey man didn't sneak in without you noticing. He didn't even look at you before nodding behind him.

Your body stilled as the famous CEO walked in; conforming the truth that celebrities looked unreal in person. You knew he was tall, but you didn't expect it to be so daunting. His steel blue eye's shot straight to yours and you felt your cheeks burning at the contact. You wanted to look away but felt trap to do so. Seto knew what you looked like from the picture in the file, and thought you were attractive, but a picture was nowhere close to the real thing. Even his brother had warned him.

_"She's really pretty Seto! That picture is nothing! Just wait till you see! Right Roland!"_

_"She is indeed quite fair and pleasant too. Her and Mister Mokuba were talking the whole way home."_

_I just hope she doesn't talk my ear off,_ he though grimly. He slightly turned his head to tell the guard to leave, his eyes never leaving yours. When the door closed the two of you stood on opposite sides of the room studying each other, waiting for the other to break and make the first move.

"Hello." He finally said.

"Hello." You replied. The word had just barely made it out of your mouth as you felt a burning twinge across your cheeks and nose. "I'm Y/N."

"I'm Seto Kaiba."

"Yes, I know." You smiled at him and turned to face him. "How is Mokuba? I haven't seen him since that day at Kaiba Corp." You asked. Seto seemed a bit thrown off that you would ask about his little brother, but like that you did acknowledge him.

"He's doing well. He actually wanted to come but I told him that three is a crowd." You giggled thinking that he just wanted to be sure everything with well.

"He's a sweet kid, you're lucky to have a caring little brother." You stated as your body relaxed under his gaze.

"Yes, I know." He then motion to the table and invited you to sit. The meal was plan five course meal so when you sat all Seto had to do was press a button to have the meal served. The two of you were quiet during the first part of meal. It wasn't completely awkward since the two of you welcomed it. Seto hated needless chatter and you didn't feel like talking right away. When the main course came you finally felt ready to say something to him.

"So, why did you agree to met me here? I was sure that you didn't date."

Seto peered up at you from his plate then went back to cutting his filet mignon. He knew the quiet couldn't go on forever and hoped that you would least keep the conversation to a minimum. "Mokuba mention that he had to beg you to meet with me. I don't like my brother begging."

"Huh, that's the same reason I gave in." Seto snapped his head up to you but you were back to your meal. He felt perplex that was all you had to say. He tried going back to his food but found himself putting down his utensils.

"Why did you say no in the first place?"

You looked back up at him as you quietly chewed then said after swallowing, "Because it was not his place to decide if I was going to be your girlfriend."

"Your saying that if I would be there you would have said yes?"

"No, I would have let you have it for disrupting my business."

Seto quirk a brow. He was intrigue that you wouldn't have readily jumped at the chance to spend time with him. It would have been a good way to bump up your mediocre business. He chose to point that out and without any filter since that was the way he was. You nearly choked on your wine letting out a laugh as you dab yourself with a napkin. "How would a gaming company benefit my business? I sell readymade meals and snacks for the overwork employees."

"You could have wormed your way into our cafeteria or Kaiba Land and open a restaurant there." Seto said wondering if you were slow. He was again caught off guard when you huffed at the suggestion and rolled your eyes.

"If I wanted a restaurant or a cratering business then I would have one. Just like if you still wanted a weapons and tech company your company will still be one. If I feel a change is needed, then I'll do on my own terms." You said thinking fondly of your work. He had to understand what you meant. Your business was your baby that you work tirelessly over to get where it is now. It was your sweat, blood and tears combine with the faith of family and friend who help invested in you. Why would you soil all that work for an easy handout?

Seto watch as you went back to your meal with a tad of admiration in his eye. He did his own research into you and knew that your little business was still growing. The amount of pride you held in your voice when had spoken about it was something he understood. Saying that you would do what you want with it on your own, he understood that too. Still, he needed to be caution with you in case you did some research yourself. It wasn't till the two of you were drinking coffee when he asked, "You mention knowing something of me, did you look me up?"

"No, my employees love the gossip magazines and that's where I heard that tidbit." You then smiled slyly and asked, "Why? Is there something you would like me to know about you?"

Seto felt himself blush at the way your eyes shone playfully at him. He coughed to shake it off then said, "I just surprise that you haven't bombarded me with questions."

"That would have spoiled the meal. I am in the food industry remember?" You said with a laugh then added, "Can you imagine if the first thing to come out of my mouth was, 'so do you come here all the time', ick!" Seto nearly spit out his coffee since he was expecting you to do something like that. "Plus, me asking about your favorite food or color is lazy. I can figure that with the time I share with you." You finish saying.

"What if there's not a next time?" He asked.

You shrugged saying, "Then it was useless information to start with." This time it was Seto's turned to laugh, a quick light laugh that made you smile.

"There is something I would like to know, if you don't mind." You said. He took another sip of his drink and said, "You're not going to ask me something cheesy like what my horoscope is or something like that?"

"I already said I wouldn't, and my employees already told me." You said with a wave. "No, I what I want to know is if you gave Mokuba a hard time with this dating thing and apologize for having him push you into this. He had it in his head that we were right for each other and I told him that it wasn't up to him. I hope you weren't hard on him."

"I should apologize to you. I had a talk with him before all this started and didn't make myself clear. I'm glad that you seem to appreciate him the way I do." He eyes then met yours and you both were caught again in each other's stares. This date was just a baby step but Seto found himself liking the interaction so far.

His eyes broke from yours then asked of you wanted to move over to the window to finish your coffee. You nodded saying that you never had a nice view of the city before. You both stood with your finished coffees on the small table behind you and looked out at the city. You both lightly chatted about the food you both had just enjoyed, then talked about the tower you were in, the city, and other little things. Seto never believe in small talk but it felt pleasant with you. The talking wasn't endless though. There were large periods of silence that naturally came to the both of you and it was comforting to him. You weren't really one for silence, but you felt guided to stand in it and appreciate it. There were times when Seto wanted to touch you but held back since he was not sure if you would welcome it. By touch, I meant that he wanted place a hand on your side above your hip or around wrap an arm around your shoulder. The mere idea made him nervous and unsure. He frowned at them since he was not one to shrink at such feelings. No, he was a man of action. It was sink or swim in his world, so he handle the conundrum the way he always had, and jerky placed a hand around you shoulder.

The action made you jump in surprise and because of how clumsily it was done. You turned your head to look up at him and bit your lip willing yourself not to laugh at how nervous he looked. He swallowed down a lump and his eyes slid down to you and asked, "Is this okay?"

"Yes." You then lean in closer to him rest your head on his body and asked, "Is this okay?"

He chuckled and nodded saying, "Yes."

You blushed and found his touch calming. In both your minds you felt that a thank would need to be made to Mokuba. "Seto," You said softy. He hummed and you said, "I think we both own Mokuba an apology for the strife we caused him."

He breathed in and enjoy the weight he felt from you, "You're right. Did you have something in mind?"

"He likes chocolate parfaits. I would like to treat him to one." He smiled down at you and you glance up to hear his answer.

What happen next was not what you were expecting and neither did he. You saw him coming and didn't move as his lips brushed yours. Your eyes closed on their own as you kissed him back before he pulled away. His breath hitch as your mouths moved slowly over each other, sending little shocks of pleasure from his mouth to his chest. You felt yourself getting greedy with his lips and reached up to the back of his neck and slide your hand up into his soft hair. The groan he made sent shivers down your back as you felt his other hand going to your waist. Your mind was getting fuzzy with the thrill of his hands and lips on you. Seto growled and pulled you closer to him when you playfully licked his bottom lip then sucked on it. He could tell that you knew what you were doing and planned to learn fast to keep up. His hands rubbed your back as he turned his head to deepen his kiss. A hand ghosting over your butt made you gasp and Seto quickly stick his tongue into your mouth. The sounds you made in his arms drove him crazy and he wanted to see want other sounds he could get you to make. The chill from the window help cool the heat that was drowning your body, but it was also this chill that brought some sense back to you.

"Seto," you gasped pulling away to breathe, "we need to stop." You cried out when he attack your neck with and held you tightly to him. "Seto." You whined and closed your eyes. He kissed you one last time on your neck before pulling back and saying, "I want to see you again, just the two of us after we take Mokuba out." You open your eyes but they were still hazy from all the kisses and asked, "Are you sure about that? With Mokuba, I mean, I don't want to cut in to your time with him." You felt yourself reddening as you looked up at Seto and admitted, "I would like to see you again too."

Seto nodded then smirk saying, "Yes, it will give him the chance to rub his victory in our faces."

"My," You said with a laugh, "what a sweet brother you have!"

Xxx

All the chocolate parfaits in the world couldn't compare to the thrill Mokuba got when he learned that a second date was planned, then a third, and final a loose schedule. You were both business people after all and you wanted to be sure that Seto spent time with Mokuba. Soon you were a part of the Kaiba boy's daily life, and they became a part of yours. It was six months later when an even sweeter victory came to him when it was time to compare siblings at another luncheon. He had waited a long time for this day but sat patiently as these fools went back and forth with who's sibling had the better partner.

"My brother is marrying the daughter of the CEO of Octo Corp!"

"Well my brother girlfriend is the new Miss World winner."

"What about your brother Mokuba? Still single?"

The kids all stared ready to see him lose face and walk away. Mokuba smirk at them all. Shocking them as he said calmly, "My brother is dating a woman who is prettier, smarter and more loyal then other persons your siblings have ever been with. And he found her with just one date!"

xxxEndxxx


	5. Conquering (DemonYamixReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very lemon. Side story from the King's Maze.

Deep in the dark castle in a wing facing north east was a room that had no door leading out into the hall. All were ordered to stay clear of the enchanted wall to give the couple inside all the privacy they will need. It was not their wedding night nor was it an arranged session, but a moment of passion brought on after a near breakdown of the pair's relationship that had just started to blossom.

Their union was welcomed by all in the castle saved for an over work and exhausted dragon, who was busy handling the demon king's duties on top of his owns. At either end of the wing leading to the room the guards stood watch but would throw each other a smirk whenever a lewd cry made it pass the stone wall. _Nothing to see here folks,_ _just a human girl slaying the beast and putting it to bed._ They chuckled whenever they could distinctly hear the voice of their king calling and groaning out to his mate. It delighted them to witness the fearsome Demon King of the maze moaning like a bitch in it's first heat. _It won't be long now till we have our heir,_ the guards thought as another keen echoed out...

XXX 

Unaware of the talk going around his castle Yami laid on his back on the bed enthralled at the way the beauty above him moved on his length. The girl's tight heat gripped him perfectly as she slid up and down drawing sharp stifled breaths from him. His hands rested on her straddled thighs as he did his best to control his breathing at every slam she made with her hips. Her smooth skin was radiating with a heated lust that floated into the air making him swallow and moan to keep from becoming completely undone. A slight change of her movements had him tossing his head back with a cry that definitely had the guards outside snickering.

Head falling aside his red eyes gaze up at the female and wondered for a moment if she knew how stunning she looked. How he could see every curve on her body that made up her divine shape that was perfect for carrying his child. How, with each bounce of her chest, his mouth became dry with a need to sample them. And if she understood the torment of seeing her stretch out her neck to display the marks that he made on her to show that she was his. She had to have known. The way her hands moved over her hips then cupping a perked mound with one hand as her fingers caress the marks. She had to know what she was doing to him.

Her eyes closed as a soft moan passed her lips then peered down to throw him a seductive smile. The demon licked his lips and rolled his hips into her heat and took pleasure in the new cries his love didn't bother holding back in her throat. He had dabbled in sexual pleasure a few times before, but it was never like this. Not one of his partners had craved him the way she did as her body rode him. The way he wanted to be craved and desired. Yami's heart pounded in his ears as wave after wave hit him making it harder to hold back his lewd voice. He never knew how sensual humans could be.

"Ah, Yami, Yami." She breathed as she gave her breast a good squeeze then gaze at him from up under her lashes. The demon let out a low groan at the delicious show she was giving him. His tail laid coiled around her waist and wanting to tease his captive mate the end slid from one side to between her bouncing breast. She slowed her pace for a moment and stared into his blazing red eyes as she gripped it with a hot hand to pump.

He nearly choked on his panted breath as the tail wiggled on her chest and begged to be stroked some more. The girl changed the pace of her hips to long slow rolls as she play with the colored length. Wanting to get a new rise out of him she pushed her breast together squeezing and rubbing the wriggling tail, then gave it a long lick as her cave tighten around his hard dick. "Uwaaah!" Yami's eyes rolled back at the glorious feeling that electrified his nerves, nearly coming, but held back. He wanted more of your sweet torment, till he had enough and needed to see you come in his arms.

"Persona," he called to you as his body quivered in protest at his impede release. You let go of his tail and bent forward with care so that he did not slip out of your cavern.

"You called my love?" You breathed in a sultry voice then peck a kiss his on his jaw. Yami's hands flew around your waist and bent his head up to catch your lips in his. He savored every feel of your pouting mouth as he achingly moved into you in a slow grinding pace. Your hands reached up into his wild hair as you gently teased him with a light touch of your tongue right at the opening of his mouth. He gave a shuttered breath and moved to deepen the kiss as his hand felt up your back. Your cheeks burned with a smile as your nails gently stroked back and forth on his scalp as you went to his neck to pepper it with light kisses. Yami's eye's fluttered as your soft lips pampered his skin. A purr filled his throat making you giggle as you rubbed your cheek next to his.

_Mmm, now I feel like a king,_ he thought with each embrace of your body on his. He didn't need countless whores, nor did he ever enjoyed his time with the few he had. He could feel through your touches and kisses how much you loved him, and the idea alone was enough to keep that fire burning in his core.

"Oh, Yami," you said with a warm sigh, "I love you."

You nestled into his neck and kissed your mark on him not knowing that those words would set him off. With one intake of breath Yami grabbed you by your upper back to move the two of you up. Your legs stayed straddling his waist as he stood on his knees gripping you to him. It was an amazing display of his strength and you blushed at the feel of it. Your head was then tossed back when his thick dick tapped at the new spot deep in your core. It was in deep before, but this was a new sensation that harden your nipples as Yami pushed up into you. You were on a different ride then the one before as your arms draped over his shoulders to hold on. His eyes gaze up at you as you cried out with each thrust then lingered down to your stiff nipples and licked his lips. "AH! YAMI!" You keened, not expecting his mouth to suck greedily at your breast. He swirled his tongue around the perked peek then pulled gently on it with his wet lips.   
"Ah,ah,ah..."  
He smirked at how it was only your cries that filled the room as a coil tighten in his stomach that was demanding he come and come now. _Just a little bit more,_ he thought as he pulled back from your chest to look up at you. _She's nearly there, my lover has to come first. I want to see her come._ His mind traveled back quickly to the first time he met you in the garden and how bold you have always been with him. From shoving him against a wall to pushing him down in a bed and seducing him into forgiving you, this was a fitting way to have you meet your end. By coming on top of him.

"Persona...", he moaned as his eyes admired you in his arms then gave your chest a quick lick, "I love you, my lamb. My Persona." He stroked a hand down to feel the curve of your back then stop at the top of your round butt. Your eyes fluttered at the perfect strokes made against your pleasure spot and at the sweet words that floated into your ears. You were almost there as the heat began to build as your muscles tighten tighter and tighter.

"Oh god, Yami, I-I-I-" You were right on the edge of it, right on the tip and feared falling over. "Give into it my lamb," the demon called out as he brought you closer to him, "I'll be right behind, give into it."

His eager encouragement along with three more perfectly aimed strokes at the over stimulated spot was what pushed you over as for the first time you came deep in your womb. "HAAAH!" You let out a gasped cry as your body seized up and every nerve in your body twitched with shocks of pleasure. Yami watch as you climaxed on him and groaned. "Umph!" he grunted, his vison brighten as his body clench and shook as his dick shot spurts of his seed into you. You closed your eyes as you hugged him close to you as your body calmed with each spasm. He head rested on your chest with closed eyes then carefully tip the two of you over back onto the bed. He pulled out with a light hiss then laid next to you to enjoy the afterglow of his first time with you. The light in the room showed that the morning was passing by but hoped that the dragon would let you take a quick nap first.

The demon beside you cuddled close to you and agreed that a nap would be nice. But a quick one as he was not done with you just yet. His semi-hard member was ready to go again, but you were only human, so he would wait, but only for a bit. Closing your eyes, you snoozed for about five minutes, that felt like five seconds, when you felt light kisses on your neck. It was a nice feeling and you hummed sweetly as he nuzzled into the crook of your neck. You thought that was it and was ready to give to a deeper slumber when you suddenly let out a whine. Eyes flew opened when, once again, Yami's sharp teeth pierced your skin but this time on the opposite side of where your first mark was.

You cried out in frustration at his overzealous treatment and gave his chest a shove making him laugh. He glanced down to admirer his work with a sly look while ignoring your glaring eyes.

"There," he said with a deep chuckle, "now you have a matching set." 

You puffed your cheeks at him saying, "Will you stop marking me! I was already yours the first time you bit me!"

"Indeed," He replied as his eyes somehow grew darker with lust making you regret your words. "what a wonderful faith to have fallen on you my little lamb. It thrills me to know that you will never desire another." You felt him press his now fully harden member to your backside and sweated a little. _You got to be kidding me! I know he is a demon but there has to be a limit!_ You thought worriedly for your poor human body as you felt his lust building inside him. Much later into the morning you would learn that there was one, but it far exceeded your own.

"Don't get cocky, you belong to me too remember?" _'What am I saying! Don't edge him on!'_

"Oh, I remember," he said grinning at you as his tail came up to stroke the mark you made on him. He licked his lips at you as you stilled like a doe in head lights unsure if you could handle another round so soon. His cheek rub against your then whispered lowly into your ear, "You had me at your mercy and rode me like a feasting succubus," you let out a small moan as you felt him lift up your leg and placed it over his thigh that he had sneaked between them, "but you forget that I'm the real demon here." You could feel his dick leaking again for you at the new angle he put you in while his other hand came around under your head as you were turned on your back.

"Yami, I..."

"Shh, my mate," You gulped at the overpowering look in his red eyes, "I'll take care of you this time."

"But you already- "

"It's not enough. I know the depth of your love for me, now it's time I show you mine." He smoothly said before bending down to press a kiss to your mouth as his tip slid right back in making you gasp into his mouth. You shiver and quake till you fell back with Yami pushing into you deeply at an insatiable pace. It was honestly enjoyable as you gently writhe on your back against him. Your lips stayed moving slowly with his as you put a hand on his neck. His eyes glance down to your soft mounds and moved a hand to caress one. The two of you kissed and stroked as he kept a steady pace. Slowly you felt yourself recovering and started wanting something less gentle. Yami smirked into a kiss as his mark informed him of your awaking libido but was not going to give you control this time. When you tried pushing your hips back, he slipped out and rolled you onto your stomach. "What are you- "

"I told you," he said cutting you off and moving behind you, "I'll take care of you." You blushed as you were pulled onto your hands and knees. You sneaked a peak back at him as he grab hold of his pulsing rod and tapped it on your rear. "That's a cute look for you my lamb."

You frowned at him and said, "Don't get- "

"I know, I know, I'll behave." The shit-eating grin he gave you made you wonder if he really understood. However, when he shoved back into you, you could have cared less how full of himself he was getting. Not with all the pretty stars his long thick dick made you see.

All the air in your chest went out in a single moan with no time to recover as he pulled back and slammed into you again. "Haah!" You cried as you fell on your elbows. It shocked you that he could make it feel even better then before. "So good..." You moaned as drool gathered in your mouth. 

"Heh." He smirk. He watch as your body shook at the pleasure only, he could give you. He went a tad faster just to see if he could get an even better reaction out of you and boy did you deliver!

"OH! Yami! Ah! Please! Don't stop!" You cried out as he rammed into you making your heart skip beats.

"What a sight you are you dirty little sneak." He lifted up his tail as an idea came to him.

"Earlier you said you were sorry for deceiving me, but I still need to punish you for it." His deep voice said with a hint of mischief in it. You didn't have time to look back at him to see what he was up to as his tail slapped an ass cheek. You tossed your head back in a light cry as the sting lingered while he kept his fast pace. "This will teach you to keep secrets from me." He said with a dark smile. Your core tighten as another sting came that made you feel even better.

"No! Ah! Yami! Ah!" Two more slaps came, one on each side of your ass. Your breath panted as you bent your head and tossed it side to side. The stinging sent a wave of shock that traveled up your spine to the tips of your tits. You blush not believing that such treatment was turning you on. Your mouth parted as some of your drool dribbled out a corner. You knew better then to feed his ego but couldn't resist seeing what he would do next if you did. "Oh Yami, I'm sorry I was bad!" you whined giving into his little game. 

"Are you sure? Because it looks like you're liking your punishment a little too much to me." He sneered as his tail playfully whipped you harder. You shook your head as the stinging made you even more excited and cried out, "Yes, please punish me my love! Punish me good so I never do it again!"

You yelp when he tossed his arms around you and pulled you off your arms and begun ramming up into you. Your head went back over his shoulder as his face became buried in your neck.

"That's my girl, take your punishment."

"Yes, teach me well my love. My mate."

"Oh Persona, I love you, I love you..." He held onto you as he went even harder and faster till at last the two of you came at the same time and fell back down. You felt sleep creeping at your mind and didn't care if he pulled out or not as long as his arms didn't let go of you. You breathed out to calm your heart and snuggled into the soft bed with the demon king still wrapped around you. The morning quickly passed by but neither of you paid it any mind. You moved him out of you to turn in his arms to face him. His lidded eyes gaze at you as a small smile rested on his lips. You smiled back at him and rubbed your nose against his, making him chuckle. "Say it again to me my lamb." He asked pulling you closer.

"What, that I'm yours?" You murmured lightly.

"No, the other thing."

"That you are mine?" You said pecking his bottom lip. He sighed as the smile widen and said smoothly, "As much as I like the sound of that, that's not it either. The other thing..."

"Oh," You giggled then cupped his face with a hand as a warm blush filled your cheeks, "I love you Yami." He gave a relieved sigh as his tail went back over your hips and rested along your back. He knew it was the truth since lying to a demon was tricky. The marks on your necks warm at the steady emotions that was shared between the two of you. His horns rested on your forehead as his face blushed asking you one last time, "Say it again?"

Smoothing back his golden bangs so that you could clearly see his face you pecked him on his lips then pulled back saying, "I love you." Another sigh was heard from him and he move to get on top of you. His red eyes gaze at you as he then asked, "Say it again, but call me your mate."

You looked up at him as you ran a hand down his tone chest saying, "I love you, my mate."

The purring sound he made was practically primal and signal to you that he was only getting started on showering his love and want on you. At this point walking straight and getting things done were overrated as you both got lost in each other's heat over and over again. You would have to leave the bed and then the room eventually to continue on your mission of leaving the maze. The two of you will have to face a possibly pissed off dragon for making him worry and for dumping a load of chaos onto his lap. Then there would have to be a discussion on what would happen next now that the king became aware of the plot made behind his back. But that will have to wait for now. After all the tears and heartache, you would set aside all those problems for now.

In the back of both your minds, both you and Yami were unsure where your futures would end up. You both felt it and feared it as the maze killed any light that it trapped. Yami pulled you closer to him as you slept peacefully in the bed. His eyes closed to rest as his heart made a vow that he would never let anything doubt the love you shared ever again. Whether it be your king, husband, or lover he will fight to stay by your side. "My Persona." He mumble as the comfort of your body lull him to sleep... 

XXXEndXXX


	6. I am Me (Season0YamiXReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Mentions of abuse and stalking, but not by Yami. Your name is Pandora in this story for the sake of flow.

The day was nearing noon, yet the sun was at it's full heat. A chill wind blew the late September leaves down from a line of trees that edged the old fairgrounds. The leaves tumble and rolled when a heavier wind whisked by, but the leaves would never reach the grounds. A chain-link fence would see to that. Another wind came but this time howling and whistling over the abandoned booths and tents.

From the closed road that lead to town it was possible to see, and think that a permanent carnival stood with its torn flags flapping in the wind. 

Years had passed since the summer crowds had filled this place with their laughter and money. No music would ever play here again. No call of the carnies would be heard in order to draw in curious minds to see their magic tricks, shared their hidden wonder, or gawk at their freaks. Nor will they ever again. 

No one ever came near the place. Not even to see what they could salvage from the abandoned carnival. The grounds, and everything in it was tainted by evil and no one in the town nearby or in the next could be convinced otherwise. 

The wind died down, letting the faded red flags sway on their own. The solemn air stilled till a low rumbling noise grew louder and louder. Like a rolling of thunder the noise grew and grew. A small black car follow by a flat-bed truck, cranes and several vans filled with work men drove down the dusty road. They circled around the fence and stopped at the back where a gate was found. 

An old man then got out of the car and walked to the gate. He peered through, not touching the fence, and gazed up at a small house. Even with the years that had passed the house looked in good condition. The old men felt his lips dry in nervousness but found his hand digging in his pocket for the keys given to him.

He could feel sets of eyes on him as he hasten to unlock the padlock on the gate. There were the eyes of the work men behind him hoping to get the job done fast. Then there were the set coming from the house wondering what he was here to do. 

Once he got the gate open, he walked back to his car and drove onto the ashy black grounds. He had spent months searching for a company that had not heard of the tragedy that occurred here or didn't care with the money he was willing to pay. When he got out again, he repeated to himself that he was only walking on burned wood. That was all that was mixed in the light dirt. Burnt wood ashes. The men started to get out of their vehicles and follow him, but he stopped and wordlessly told them to wait.

The foreman lifted his wrist to point to the time. The old man nodded and hurried up the steps to the house. The foreman felt an eerie shiver up his spine but shook it off. Or try to when he read the sign that hung from the little porch of the house. The Haunted House of Wonders. He watched as the old man disappeared into the house and felt ready to leap in his truck at the first sign of danger. 

From inside the house the old man cleared his throat as his eyes swept over the creepy ornate room. His eyes then spotted a tall figure with waxy skin, a hunched back, and large bulging eyes with its hands held out as if to grab him. The figure was dressed in a butler's uniform and gave him a toothy smile.

The old man bowed to the figure and said, "I've return. Please tell him that I am here."

The figure did not move or say a thing, but the old man waited as if it had. He tried to calm his nerves by looking at the decorations in the room but there is rarely anything pleasing about haunted attractions.

His grey eyes moved back to the butler figure and saw that it had gone. A good sign or bad he didn't know but he knew the risk of coming back after all this time. A thump was then heard from upstairs making him jump. A pair of doors then opened with the figure standing in the middle. It did not change its stance or speak but a small clack was heard. The man then saw that the sound was coming from a finger that beckon him to enter. The figure then rolled back into the darkness and disappear. 

Hating the fear that filled his senses he walked to the opening and stopped. "Come on old man. You're too old to fear death." He muttered to himself.

  
This, he knew, was not true. You only stopped fearing death when there is truly nothing to live for and there was always something. 

He took a deep breath and walked into the darkness and immediately he found himself in a long red hallway with lamps lighting the way. At the end of the hall the butler stood. The old man walked towards the butler and a door open behind where the figure stood. The man stopped and said, "Please, I know it has been a while, but I really must speak to him. I would like to take the short way." 

The figure said nothing, but the wall opened near the man's right side. "Thank you." He said and walked up the steps as the wall closed behind him. He walked till he reached a door that he knew was the main room of the little house. He took a breath then opened the door and walked in. 

He walked into a sitting room was all done in reds and black velvet. A midden size round window let in some of the light outside. A fireplace stood off to one side lit with fire and the man licked his dry lips to steel his nerves.

He walked to the fireplace and stared up at a portrait of a red eyed young man with pale skin. His face was sharp with elegance, but the angular eyes held a menacing intelligence. Gold framed his face and shot up in bolts against his black hair tinted with red at the ends. The man gave a small bow and saw the portrait sneering at him. 

"Hello, I'm sorry for being gone so long, but I'm back now."

A low whispering sound echoed from the portrait and the old man hung his head. 

"I know, but I had to leave. My niece, my sister's granddaughter, needed me. You remember my sister, don't you?" 

No sounds came and the old man turned and pulled up a dusty chair to the fireplace. 

"She is a lot like her or was...She needed help and still does..."

The man became quiet and the whispering returned. 

"I've come to take you away from this place. You don't belong here. I know that the fire wasn't your fault. I've brought men and equipment, but I'll still need your help."

Silence, then the house groan and shook. From outside he could hear the workmen shouting. 

"You will like where I am taking you." The man said then bowed and left the room to put the men to work.

Xxx

You were still settling into your new room when the phone rang. Thinking it was your great uncle you went to the hallway to answer.

"Hello?" You said cheerfully.

A wheezing snort made your heart stop. The phone nearly fell from your hand, but you caught it with your other hand and held it tight. "Aren't you a happy little slut. You move away and already forgotten all about me."

There was no way any amount of distance would ever make you forget the monster that was your ex-boyfriend. You knew you should have hung up but the fact he had your number scared you.

"Wondering how I found you so fast?" He chuckled. "Well don't worry about it cause I'll be dropping by next chance I get to make sure you're alright. The old man can't take care of you; like I can." 

The line went dead in your hands as you fought to stand up. Your mind raced with terror as you tried to control your breathing. Deep cleansing breaths was all you could concentrate on even when your name was being called out. You had to keep your breathing under control. Something had to be in control.

The old man headed up the stairs as fast as his legs would let him and saw you pale and breathing hard with the phone in your hand. He slowly walked to you and took the phone.

"He called." You said between breaths. Your uncle blinked then set the phone on the table. He then carefully put a hand on your shoulder. He wanted to assure you that he could keep you safe. That this monster would never hurt you again. As your only living relative he wanted to be sure you would be safe, but there was only so much he could do.

"Come," he said softly, "let's give you some air. There is something I want to show you outside."

A loud bang made you scream, and your uncle held you close. "Hush, my dear, hush, it is only my surprise." From outside the house you heard men shouting and giving out orders along with the sound of machines. You breathed out and apologize.

"Nonsense, there is nothing to be sorry for." Your uncle said pulling back and offering you his arm. The chivalrous act made you smile. Your uncle was always a gentleman and treated you like a lady even as a small bratty child. He was all you had left. At age 8, you started losing family starting with your father. Then at 12, your grandmother died, follow by your mother at 18. In your lost you held onto a relationship that brought you what you wanted, a distraction. However, you were so distracted that you did not notice the cage that was being built around you till you found yourself looking for a way out. From 19 to 24 you learned to survive in this cage far too well and feared to leave it. You didn't even believe you could. Where would you go? How will you live? What would they do once you were gone? Would they even let you leave?

The answer of where to go was not clear till one day you were lucky to be outside the apartment you lived in with your ex-boyfriend just as the mail man came by. Your ex would take any mail that was for you, so you were shocked to learn that your uncle was looking for you. The answer of where to go was solved and after careful planning you left, never looking back.

You let your uncle lead you outside to your backyard and saw a small house that looked like a carnival attraction. As a child you had heard your grandmother speak about this house and you looked back at your uncle to confirm if this was the same one.

"Yes, my dear. This little house is the world's biggest puzzle." Your uncle said proudly.

"I thought it was a haunted house."

Something passed in your uncle's eyes that looked like sadness then passed. "In a way, it is." He answered. He then patted your hand and said cheerfully as the two of you walked to the entrance, "Let me show you how it works. There are a few repairs to be made but I think it will be ready in time for Halloween."

"That's a great idea! But what will you do with it later?"

He shrugged. "I'll keep it here and care for it. I don't want it traveling anymore and risk almost losing it again. This little house has been in the family for years. Ah, now before we enter, I must explain a rule that must be followed."

"Alright, I'm listening." You said.

The old man's eyes narrowed on you and you straighten; expecting the rule to be about not treating the house carelessly. What you heard next, however was not what you were expecting.

"Treat everything in the house with the same respect and dignity you would a living person."

Your mouth fell open, but he went on explaining, "Every figure, every puppet or doll and every portrait must be respected. Especially the portrait in the main room upstairs. He is the master of the house and must not be crossed! Do you understand?"

You closed your mouth and nodded.

"Good." He sighed and opened the door.

Instead the room was only lit by the light coming in the front windows and when you spotted the odd-looking butler you froze. The creepy bulging eyes seem to be laughing at you and a shiver fell down your back.

"Hello." You said softly to it. Your uncle heard your weak greeting and rushed up next to you.

"This is the butler of the house Froge. Froge, this is my great niece Pandora." Your uncle paused a moment and you waited for the figure to do something, but nothing happen.

"Is it-he plugged in?" You whispered to your uncle. He held up a hand to quieted you and said to Froge, "I'm teaching my niece about the house, I would like to do a mini tour with her before introducing her to the master of the house."

He paused as if listening for a reply. The doors in the room suddenly opened and you gasped in delight. "Oh, that's really neat but I don't think trick or treaters are going to wait to ask permission." 

Your uncle laughed saying, "Don't worry, the house will know what to do. Thank you Froge, I'll take it from here."

"Thank you." You said then walked through the door and into a long red hallway with no doors. When your uncle walked in the doors closed and the lights went out for a moment making you jump. When the lights came back you saw four doors appear.

"So which door do we go through?" You asked.

The old man shrugged saying, "It doesn't matter at the start. I said this was a puzzle house remember. The way out is different all the time and how hard or scary depends on how polite you are with the residents of the house."

Everything your uncle said about the house did not make an ounce of sense, but you were happy to play his game. Through doors you went exploring the different rooms and solving the tiny clues of were to go next. The few times you were wrong something would pop out at you and give you a small fright. You would laugh after your heart settle and your uncle would introduce you to the figure that frightened you. A haunted doll name Lilly was one, a portrait of a beautiful woman named Carmella was another and then there was a werewolf figure by the name of Joey.

"Joey the werewolf, I'm please to meet you." You said thinking that Joey was too simple of a name for a werewolf. You then saw that the blonde fur on top of his head was sticking out of place. "Let me help fix you up." You ran a hand over the fake fur thinking it would be prickly but was surprised to find it was soft and warm.

A cry from your uncle made you turn around and you saw him on the ground with an armor knight standing over him with a blade. "Careful, I know it's been awhile but I'm not as young as I used to be." Your uncle said to the armored knight.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes dear." He said as you helped him up. "This is Tristan. A friend of Joey's. He just got a little carried away that's all."

"Oh." You said looking at the sword then up at the helmet. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Pandora." You then caught the light outside and saw that the sun dimming into the late afternoon. "I'm having fun playing, but we need to leave soon. Can you give me a clue of where to go?"

You waited then a door opened to the room. Smiling you pecked the knight where his cheek would be. "Thank you."

The door lead back to the hallway and at the end stood Froge. You then watched as one hand moved to the right and another to the left. Your uncle understand the choice being offered and exclaimed, "Ah, thank you Froge, but I think we'll visit the master another time. Left will- "

"I don't mind." You said. "I want to meet him."

Your uncle paled and pulled you aside. "I don't think that's wise my dear. He is too unpredictable. I would prefer if you meet him while I was- "

The lights in the hall started to flash and the color from your uncle's face drained even more. "Please Froge, she is my only niece and she does not understand yet- "

The wall to the left opened and the air of the outside floated in. You didn't know what was going on or what you didn't understand but you worried that your uncle was taking the game too seriously. "Let's go, I think you need to rest." You tried to lead him out, but he took your hands.

"Listen to me, you will meet with the master now. He wants to meet with you alone. Remember what I said outside. Dignity and respect. Bow when you see him and bow when you leave."

You nodded and watched as your uncle left the house. The place didn't feel at all scary when he was here but now, with you standing alone with the odd butler in a hallway with no doors, it was a tad unsettling.

"I'm ready, please show me where to go to see the master of the house."

An opening appeared at your right side and you thanked Froge before climbing the stairs. When you opened the door there was a fire already burning in the fireplace and the drapes started to close giving the black and red room an intimate feel. You looked around for the portrait then spotted it hanging over the mantel.

The eyes of the sinister but handsome looking youth in the portrait made you hesitant but you remember what your uncle had said and bowed. The fire crackled and you stood to walk closer to the portrait. The eyes were painted so that they would follow you wherever you move. Or that's what you told yourself.

You gaze up at the red eyed man wishing your uncle was here to do the talking. It felt silly to play pretend by yourself. Your mind started to wonder till you caught something moving. You blinked and took a closer look when the picture suddenly turned into a decaying corpse and you jumped back with a scream.

A red velvet sofa chair turned and caught you. It took you a minute to calm your heart before laughter trickle out of you as you watched the portrait shift back. The mouth that had been frowning was now draw up into a smirk.

"Hello to you too. I'm sorry for staring instead of introducing myself. I'm Pandora. I'm his niece."

A small table glided in front of you and you saw two stacks of cards off to one side. One stack was a pile of duel monsters cards and the other were simple playing cards. You picked up the playing cards and set them in the middle of the table. "I left my deck in the house, but I'll bring them with me next time. If you let me visit again."

There came no reply. No words in smoke from the fireplace or bubbled up from the wood of the table, like you've seen in movies. You bit your lip wondering if you were taking the game too far when the cards started to shuffle themselves. Somewhere in your head, you asked yourself how much of what you were seeing would you accept without feeling afraid, or crazy.

Your eyes glanced up and saw the frame was empty. The sound of a throat clearing drew your attention back down. You jumped back in your seat as the man in the portrait sat across from you. His face held no emotion or show any thoughts.

"Do you know how to play spades?" He asked as the cards continue their shuffling. The warm deep tone of his voice took you by surprise but the cold look in his red eyes kept any sudden thumping of the heart at bay.

"Yes." You said softly and the cards stopped and land on the table between you.

The drawing of your cards was played in silence and neither of you spoke unless it was necessary for the game. You tried to relax and focus on the fun of the game, but it was hard to do with him staring at you. He seem to be studying you. Your movements. Your breathing. He stared at you so hard that you were sure he could see the blood flowing in your veins.

When he looked down to look at his cards you would steal tiny glances. He seem solid yet there was something...supernatural the way he sat without making a sound. People made sounds all the time even when they don't intent to, but nothing came from him. No deep sighing of concentration. No sound of fingertips on the cards or shifting in his seat. He was so pale that you doubted if any blood ran through his under his skin. His eyes flashed up at you catching you staring at him and with a dry tone said, "Yes?"

You blushed and cursed yourself for getting caught. "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare, but your not like anyone I've ever seen before. This house is not like any..." You trailed off not sure if he would be angry if you called it a fun house or haunted house. Dignity and respect, your uncle had warned. "I'm not use to it." You finished saying.

He held your gaze then closed his eyes with a weary smile on his lips. "He was wrong. You are nothing like her. You barely even resemble her."

"Who?" You said, taken back at his dismissive tone. 

The man set down his cards and got up from his chair. You set down your cards and watched as he stood by the curtained window. "Your uncle said that you are like your grandmother then said that you were like her, but I doubt that. She had more life in her then you do."

You let out a breath and felt a trickle of anger flare up. "You're right. I'm not like her, but what gives you the right to compare her to me?"

He said nothing to you.

You stood up from your chair and went to where the door had been but found it gone. "I want to leave."

"She left me to live her life and he abandoned me to care for you." He spoke out loud to himself then turn to look back at you asking, "Are you really all that she amounted to? A scared, weak, shell of a woman. What a sad legacy she left behind."

The harshness of his voice brought tears to your eyes, but you stood tall. "Are you done insulting me? Because if you have any harsh words you need to get out go ahead."

His red eyes glared at you. He looked like he wanted to do more to cause pain, but he held back saying, "I said what I wanted to. Get out and don't enter my home again."

You had no idea where all his hatred was coming from. There was nothing you did or say as far as you were concerned. And what did your grandmother had to do with this? The way he looked at you made you step back, but you caught his nails digging deep into his balled-up hands. He was hurting himself.

"Are you sure?" A tear ran down your cheek as you spoke, but you did not wilt and found yourself walking to him. "Or would you rather hit me? I know how to take a hit. Five years of it has made me very durable."

He looked at you not saying a thing. His vague express did not change, but the hands at his side loosen. "What a stupid thing to offer. I guess dim witted is another thing to add to the list."

You scoffed, saying "I've lived with harsher words then that." Crossing your arms, you went on saying, "I can tell when a person is trying to cut me down or if they are trying to hurt themselves." His eyes widen and blinked at you.

The small dent in his façade pleased you but the feeling passed when he said, "She was a friend, your grandmother. I wanted her to be with me always, but she left. She could not give me what I...Time is so different for me. I had no idea she had passed."

A deep saddens filled the air around the two of you and you asked touching his face to comfort him, "What are you? A spirit? A demon" The skin under your palm was cold and hard to the touch. "Some other unearthly being?"

He did not shrink from your touch and firmly said, "I am the master of this place. That is all you need to know."

Your hand dropped from his face as a small thump went through your heart. "Do I get to know your name? Your home is in my uncle's backyard so I would like to know my neighbors name."

He gaze at you but with a softer look this time then brought up his hand to touch your face. You breathed in at the chill touch but did not jerk away.

"Yami." He said. "I am Yami."

"I'm sorry Yami."

He blinked at you in confusion and asked, "What are you apologizing for?"

"I'm not apologizing. I'm giving you my condolences on the loss of my grandmother."

His hand dropped and he looked away asking, "Did she ever say a word about me?"

"No."

Yami's eyes closed then sigh. "Just as well. You can go, the door over there will lead you outside." 

You looked behind you and saw that a new door was placed on the wall. You started to walk to it and then turn around saying, "I'll be back at the same time tomorrow."

"There's no need for you to return."

"But there is." You said facing his. Yami sighed again and glanced up at you as you said, "You insulted me, and I have a right to defend myself. I'm to challenge you to a duel. If have you any honor, then you will accept my challenge."

You swallowed as Yami chuckled to himself darkly then threw you a smoldering smirk.

"Fine, but I should warn you that challenging me to any game is a foolish thing to do. You will be playing me with your life on the line." He saw your hesitation at this claim and the toothy smirk widen saying, "I'll be waiting, but I'll overlook your, what I'm amusing, constant stupidly if you don't show up."

"Oh," You said crossing your arms. "I'll win and when I do you will get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness for all the insults."

Yami snorted, then move to a heavy curtain to one side of the room. He turned to look at you over his shoulder saying in a low voice, "Get out." 

Xxx

Your uncle had no time to question you on what happen in your meeting with the strange being. You assured him that you were fine and rushed upstairs to your room to get out your card collection. This was the only piece of you that you wouldn't let that monster of a boyfriend take from you. You would had stopped dueling, but you continued to collect the cards and build decks and strategies. It don't frighten you that the duel tomorrow would be your first in a long time. You were going to win and teach him what you were made off.

The next day you and your uncle went to the little house to clean and make repairs. Halloween would be in a few weeks and the place needed to be child proof. You happily brushed out the fur on Joeys body then wash it along with his dusty clothes. The brown eyes seem to sparkle at you with gratitude and you swear that he puffed out his chest when you spoke about how scary he would be on Halloween. "The kids are gonna love you after they're done screaming."

You then went to shine the armor on Tristan and replace the sword with a pool noodle. "Don't worry, my uncle said that we will have a box of popper in you hiding place to startle people with. A noble knight shouldn't be waving swords at kids." The armor shook a tad at your comment, and you smiled at the knight.

Then the time came for your duel with Yami. Froge at first jester a hand to an exit but you shook your head. When you went to the main room, Yami was waiting for you by the burning fireplace. He was twirling a large knife and when he saw you enter; he tossed the knife at the wall behind you. An few inches closer and it would have stabbed your eye.

A shaky breath left you, but you stood still and tried to seem unfazed by his little stunt. He rolled his eyes with a snort then said, "I give you one more chance to leave. You may be her granddaughter, but I will not show mercy on you if you lose." He snapped his fingers and out from a corner of the room stood an iron maiden.

"That doesn't seem so bad." You said, trying to appear brave. He cocked a brow at you and waved his hand making a small rat appear in it.

"I wonder what I will fill it with while you are trap in it." He mused as he change the rat to a snake then a spider. "And I wonder how long you will last." Yami then glanced at you then at the door behind you.

You walked up to your seat and sat down. "Too bad my uncle cleaned the floors here." You said taking out your deck. "I would have like to see the dust on your knees when you lose."

Yami breathed in a small laugh and sat down. "I'm going to make you regret being born."

"Enough with the threats and start the game."

XXX

The game was going on longer then he though it would. You were pretty good. A little too predictable, but you did manage to surprise him one or two times. However, it was not enough to beat him. He grinned thinking of the punishment he would put you through when he called his final attack. Yami was so sure of his win that he didn't expect you to active a spell card that ended the game in a draw.

"That was low move!" Yami shouted at you.

"It's in the rules and nobody said it couldn't end in a draw!" You shouted back.

"I didn't think I was dealing with a cheater!"

"How is it cheating!"

Yami slam his hands on the table and stood up to glare down on you. "I expect to see you here tomorrow! If you lose you can be sure that your punishment will be twice as harsh!"

"Fine!" You said slamming your own hands on the table and lean in close to his face. "When I win, you will have to kiss my hand, after you get on your knees to beg for my forgiveness."

Yami gawked at your demand but agreed. Everyday, you would clean the small house with your uncle during the day then go to the main room at dusk to challenge Yami. Each game ended up in either a draw or a deck out. Insults would fly, threats would be made and promises formed between the two of you. Your uncle watch you with awe then amusement at your raising spirit. The niece he knew was coming back though he worried a tad about the relationship you were forging with the being Yami. His worries increase when he saw how you would fix yourself up before leaving to play your game.

"Yami is of another world." Your uncle said to you four days before Halloween. "He is... a powerful spirit trap between this world and the next, please be careful."

"I will." You nodded and went to leave but your uncle caught your arm.

"Please my dear Pandora. Protect your heart. I don't want it to shatter."

You smiled and kissed your uncle's cheek and headed out the door. This was it! This was the day you were going to beat Yami and make him pay for hurting you and judging you without learning anything about you.

The moment you walked through the door of the house and said hello to Froge a door open next to him to take you upstairs.

Xxx

Yami watched you carefully that night. Your hair was done up again and your make-up was done in a way that showed off your more pleasant features. He bit his lip admitting only to himself that there quite a few he found attractive.

There were your eyes that gave away every thought but shone in the light. Then your lovely face, so full and glowing with health. Lips, full of color that made he wonder on they would feel and taste. A nice-looking neck and a generous chest that he could see most of the skin do to your low-cut top. But most of all, there was your spirit.

It was nothing like your grandmothers, but it was genuine, vulnerable, and strong.

"It's your turn."

Yami blinked at you than glanced back at his cards. He needed to get his head straight. There was no way he would make the same mistake twice in this lifetime. He tried to remember why he hated you.

You were a reminder of an unrequited love. Proof that your grandmother lived a full life without him. You were the reason your uncle left him alone in that cursed lot with no one to visit for years. Since his home was not burned down everyone blamed him for causing a fire that kill fifty people. Your uncle left to go looking for you. Yami felt an even bigger betrayal when your uncle said you were like his lost love.

Every night he dueled you he watch you to see if there was anything that reminded him of her. There were small flashes of resemblance here and there, but it was as if your genetic makeup deliberately made you the opposite of what she was. But as he found himself looking forward each evening's game of wills and amusement, he started to wonder if it mattered. The answered that followed grieved him.

"I play this." Yami said half-heartedly.

"Is something wrong?"

He glanced back up at you then looked away muttering, "It's your move."

You frowned at him then looked back at the cards. Your eyes widen at the field then glanced back at your hand. He was wide open. No spell cards. No traps. Just one really big monster, but...

This could be a win for you but with the way he was acting you weren't sure if he was planning something. No, you thought, he is acting distant. Maybe he lost interest?

You change your strategy and prayed that it wouldn't cost you then play a card that would keep the game going.

"Did you used to play games with my grandmother?"

His head snapped to face you and you started to wish you had just ended the game last turn. He drew a card, glanced at it and set it saying, "I did, but she was never good at duel monsters."

This peak your interest since you when expecting to hear how much better she was than you.

"Was there a game she could beat you at?"

He scoffed. "No, but I doubt that there is anyone who could beat me."

 _Shit! I nearly did a turn ago._ You placed down a card and asked, "Has anyone ended these games in a draw against you?"

He hesitated to answer then said, "No. This would be a first." He caught a smile forming on your lips and said, "I won't get arrogant about it if I were you." Then called an attack.

You flipped over your facedown and activated a trap, saying, "You're right, I shouldn't be taking pages out of your book." 

"Not bad." He mused. Yami sat back drawing his mind back to the present. Back to you and what he wanted to do to you once he won the game. He study the field for a moment then thought about the cards you liked to use and the strategies you had repeated. He grinned at you. "I know what you are going to do on your next turn. Get ready to receive your full punishment."

You rolled your eyes to hide your concern. "And you better get ready for me to own your ass."

Yami face flushed at your bold words. Never in the history of his memory could he remember anyone speaking to him in such a way. "Such a foul mouth you have." _Perhaps during your punishment, we can find a better use for it._

Your hand paused over your deck and you raised a brow at him. The flush in Yami's face grew deeper when he realized he had said that last bit out loud.

"Didn't know my mouth was a point of interest for you." You said lightly biting you lip. "Or is it my lips that interest you?" You added with an impish smile.

The act made Yami drawn in a sharp breath. A hot jolt struck his nerves, but he dug his nails into his palm saying, "Just draw your card already!"

Picking up a card you glanced at it then at him with the smile broadening. He wanted for a quip, but you said nothing and place the card you drew down on the field.

"Are you sure that's all you want to do?" He asked.

The smile didn't leave your lips and Yami started to feel uneasy with your silent treatment.

"It's your move."

He drew a card then chose to attack. You activated a trap making him activate a counter trap. It become a back and forth of activations but ended with you still surviving, but by a hair. It was then that Yami started to realized that you were someone more then your grandmother. Not better, but different. A small tremor in his being he him uneasy and he tried to suppress it, but the feeling simmered in his chest and groin. He liked that you were different. 

Yami turned his mind back to the game but was already thinking of a way to end it in a draw so he could have you back tomorrow and maybe the next day. The vision he had of you screaming and crying out of fear started to change but he brush the newer visions away. He couldn't let himself became carried away.

"Only three cards left." He noted when you drew a card. 

"That's okay, because I just won." You set the card down and Yami peered at it then at the field.

The fire crackled in the back round and you sat back with you hands folded on your lap. A soft smile filled your face, but your eyes were laughing at him. You had won and he would have to pay up. You watched as Yami rose from his chair and walked around to your side.

He didn't glare at you or yell or show any sign of displeasure. Instead, he got on his knees and bow his head to you. "I'm sorry for the insults I said three weeks ago. You are not a weak shell of a woman and I will not underestimate you again."

Thinking that you would accept his apology right away he went to kiss your hand, but you stopped him saying, "I believe I said that you will have to beg for my forgiveness." His red eyes narrowed at you, but you smiled sweetly at him and waited.

Yami closed his eyes then looked at you and said with as must dignity as he could muster, "Please, will you forgive me."

You hummed, "Not good enough."

"I should just kill you." Yami growled.

You shrugged, "You can if you want but that'll make you a sore loser with no honor."

"Please," he said through clench teeth, "I am begging you to forgive me for insulting you."

"And for threatening me?"

"Yes."

"What about judging me without even getting to know me?"

Yami caught a small flicker of hurt when asking your question. He had misjudged you, though he did sense a weakness in you. No, a wound. A gaping wound that was struggling to heal. Yet, you faced him and all his threats even as the wound festered in you. It was kind of strength he could not help but admire.

"Please, Pandora," Yami started again in earnest, "forgive me for hurting you for something that had nothing to do with you. I had no right to judge you or treat you unkindly. Your grandmother would be ashamed of me if she saw how I treated her own blood. Please," he bowed his head to you and said, "give me another chance." 

You were quiet for a bit as you tried to control your blushing. "I accept your apology." You finally said and held out your hand to him when he looked up at you.

Yami took it and pressed his lips to it. His red eyes peered up at you as he placed another kiss on your hand. He then turned your hand over and kiss the pulse out your wrist then ran a small tongue over it.

This was not part of the agreement and you tried to take back you hand but Yami grab your arm with his other hand making you gasp. His eyes watch as color filled your cheeks and eyes fill with confused lust. He pulled you down and lean up closer your face. Your heart was pounding in your ears and chest wondering what the world was going on. Your lips were just about to touch his when the shouts of men followed by your phone going off in your pocket broke the mood.

You sat back and pulled out your phone.

"Hello?"

"Pandora," your uncle said in a rush tone. "Are you still with Yami?"

"Yes, why- "

"Ask him to let you stay there for the night!"

"What! Why? What's- "

From outside you could hear more shouting and someone calling your name. Someone you had forgotten about. You get up from your chair and moved to the window to peek outside while you uncle yell franticly over the phone to not look outside. There in the yard between your home and Yami were two police officers away dragging the monster. The monster yelled and cursed calling for your name then turned his head up and happened to catch your eyes. You jerked back bumping into Yami's chest and gave a sharp scream, dropping the phone.

"Pandora! Pandora!"

Yami pick up the phone as you tried to get your breathing under control.

"She's here. What is going on?"

"Yami? Please, let her stay there. I don't want her leaving that room till morning. She'll be safe with you."

Yami's eyes went to you and saw how you shook with a hand over your mouth to keep your dry sobs in. The angry shouts of the strange man faded as he was dragged away but each sound made you shake harder. Yami went back to the window and watched the man being pushed into a car. Frowning, he wondered what was so frightening about him. He seem a normal human. He wondered then glanced back at you. With the way you were shaking he didn't care why and found he hated the man. 

"Yami," the old man pleaded in his ear through the phone, "please..."

"Come for her whenever you want. I'll keep her here." Before the old man could thank him Yami hung up. " _She needed help...still does..."_ Yami looked at you not liking the person you suddenly became. " _You can hit me if you want...I know how to take a hit..._ " A scared, weak, shell of a woman was what he called you and now he understood why those words cut so deep.

Your eyes were closed as you breathed. Nothing matter right now but breathing. Nothing at this moment felt in control but you could control your breathing. Slowly you started to calm when you gasped out as you felt yourself being lifted off the ground. You opened your eyes to see Yami carrying you to the heavy curtain that block off apart of the room. The curtain started to raise and reveal a large canopy bed. He set you down on it and stepped back saying, "You will stay here for the night and your uncle will be here in the morning to get you."

He turned to leave but you cried out, "Please, could you stay? I'm not sure if you need sleep, but could you stay a little longer."

Yami stared at you while trying to get an ocean of emotions under control. "What has he done to you?" Yami found himself asking. He regretted asking as you lower lip tremble and you turned away to bury your face in the pillows. "Pandora?"

"You don't have to stay." You sniffed and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"But I want to know."

You threw him a weak smile over your shoulder and said, "It doesn't matter what that monster did. All that matters is that he'll never do it again."

"And that is?"

Your lips parted to answer but no words came. There was so much that the monster would never do again. All of it could not be said with one word and you were too tried to explain. Your tongue ran between your dry lips then said, "I won't let him destroy me." You placed a hand on your chest at the word "me" and Yami understood what you meant.

You. Yami wanted to hate you. He wanted you to be her. To get another chance, but that was an idiotic fantasy. He wanted to hurt you for not being her, but not...not that.

"You are nothing like her."

You casted down your eyes sighing, "No." Then peered up at him from under your lashes, "And I never will be."

That was it. Yami felt a door forever closing on the matter. You and your uncle were all he had left of human connections. When the two of you were gone, he would be alone in his house of wonders.

Yami licked his lips and glanced at the time on the mantle. It was later then he had thought it was. What was that manic planning to do to you at this hour? If you had not won and gone home immediately like you always did you would have run into him. Would he have taken you away? Would your uncle be able to stop him? What if he killed you before the police arrived?

You would be gone and Yami would never see you again. Anger and a sudden want to protect filled him. 

"Yami?"

He looked away from the clock to face you. The light of the fire illuminated part of the bed and you sat there with you hair down your back and eyes shining up at him. How beautiful you were in his bed of velvet and silk.

"Will you stay with me?"

You waited for Yami to answer you as he stared. He then walk straight towards you. You moved back on the bed and found yourself on your back with Yami claiming your lips.

The feel of it was not harsh and soon you felt swept away by it as you kissed him back. Your body relaxed into the soft bed as you moved your lips with his sighing and pulling him closer to you.

The heavy curtain fell back down and soon you were shrouded in darkness in the arms of the powerful being.

xxx 

Your uncle worried for you but since that night you spent with Yami you seemed to be stronger then ever. He didn't mention what happen with your ex and thought it didn't matter so long as he was locked away. He was tempted to cancel the plans for Halloween, but you insisted that they be kept.

"We worked over a month on the house, and I think everyone in it is looking forward to having visitors again. I know Yami is," You said with a small laugh. "I had to convince him to tone it down or he would traumatize the kids. He can be so thick headed sometimes."

Your uncle glanced at you then shook his head. "I feel I made a terrible mistake. Pandora, listen to me, Yami is not a being to be taken likely. I think it would be better if you stop seeing him."

You frowned and said, "Why are you so worried. He wouldn't hurt me."

He sighed. "He fell in love with your grandmother."

You paused and nodded your head. "I thought that was the case. I'm sure he hated when we first met."

"Pandora, your grandmother loved him too but as a friend. She understood that she couldn't give him what he wanted. Her soul. Yami is a something between a spirit and a demon. To be with him for eternity is to give up you life and your soul to him." Your uncle took your hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "It has not been easy for you, but you are still young and have so much life to live, please do not visit him the way you have been."

You blushed as you felt yourself being exposed. "Did grandma ever..."

"No. As I said, she would not given in to him. She stopped seeing him not only for her sake but for his."

You looked up at the house to the window that connected to Yami's room. With your ex knowing where you lived you though about moving to the next town over and to look for work. You had a life to build and Yami could not follow you. Not with his being bonded to the house.

"Alright but let me tell him after Halloween. Please, let us all enjoy this night."

Thankfully, your uncle agreed and when the sun was setting the streets became filled with children, hunting for their treats. The back yard was decorated with lights to lead the trick or treaters in and guide them to the little house. Your uncle sat in front passing out candy and inviting the brave ones to walk the house, promising more candy if they make it to the end where you waited. Both you and your uncle were dressed in late Victorian clothing and switched roles so not to get bored.

In the house, children screamed and laugh at all the tricks and jump scares played on them. Froge had fun misleading the children to different rooms but came right away when a child became lost or too terrified to move. Being in the house every day you managed to understand what the butler was trying to tell you. So, when he found a lost child, he would come to you for help. Tristan had a blast with the poppers and Joey loved scaring the children. A few kids made it to Yami's room where he did his own jump scare or play a quick game with them.

The night was full of the magic of wonder and mystery and one you were sure you would not forget. Finally, the crowds started to died down and you and your uncle started to shut down the house. The two of you searched every room to make sure that there were no hidden children. You laughed when you found Tristan with a popper point at Joey. You did a quick search of their room and left them to their own devices.

You where making your way to the front room when you heard a loud crash and a cry from your uncle. Dashing to the room you froze when you saw your ex standing there with a gun in his hand. He pointed it at your uncle down on the ground and you grab the closes object and threw it at him. Getting his attention, he glared at you and pointed his gun at you. The front door suddenly open and knocked him over and you ran back into the hallway.

"Froge! Help!" You screamed.

The monster followed you into the hallway and with the doors closing behind him. The nights out and you scramble to feel for a doorknob. You found one and dashed inside fumbling in the dark. _This way. Come this way_. You didn't have time to think as he banged on the door screaming your name. _This way Pandora! This way! We'll keep you safe!_ You followed the voices once you realized you were in the haunted doll room. When the door behind you crashed open they flew at him and dragged him to the ground. You wanted to turn back to help the dolls but a door showed itself to you. _Go! We'll be fine! Go get the wolf and knight!_

The door opened for you immediately and you rushed in with the door slamming at your back. In the room you saw Joey moving normally, and fighting with Tristan. They both turned to look at you, and before you said a word you heard a scream of rage followed by gun shots.

"What the hell!" Joey said. "Since when do kids carry guns?"

"Halloween is over your mutt!" Tristan said shoving the wolf back.

"Please! You have to stop him!" You cried then screamed when your ex blasted a hole through the door. Joey grabbed your arm, and pulled you behind him.

"Tristan, get her to the master's room."

"You sure you don't want my help?" Tristan said getting out his sword.

The werewolf scoffed. "Nah, he ain't using silver bullets. I'll be just fine."

"Right, this was princess." Tristan said taking your arm.

"Be careful Joey!" You cried as you were taken away. The wolf gave you a grin and a thumbs up. Tristen got you out just as your ex busted through the door. You worried about the damage he was causing.

Every scary thing in this house was your friend. You fixed their ripped, and broken bodies. Clean the dust off of them, and painted till they looked brand-new. Each shot and shattering sound broke your heart as you ran from room to room. Tristan looked around confused then pulled you in a room. He barricaded the door then took you to the back of the room where he hid you behind a table. 

"I can't find the door to the master's room, and Froge is nowhere to be seen." He whispered.

"What do we do?" You asked shakily.

A thumping sound made you both look at the door and when no other sound came Tristan answered, "We can move freely till the sunrises. Once it does, we all have to go back to normal, but I promise that we will all protect you." He put a hand on your shoulder to assure you not to worry. Another sound came followed by a scream and more gun shots. "I would kill him" Tristan said darkly, then added, "but if we do then we are stuck with that asshole spirit for all eternity. Nobody in this house wants that."

"I would call the police, but I misplace my phone."

"Then we have no choice but to fight him head on." Tristan huffed a small grin then said to you, "Pandora, stay here and do not moved. I'm going to- "

The door blasted open, and you cover your mouth to keep from screaming.

"Come out you little whore. How many men do I have to kill before you come to your senses? You wronged me sweetheart and it's time to pay."

He walked further into the room looking around, and shoving things to the ground. When he got close enough Tristan leap out, and hit him with his shield. The monster stumbled back, and Tristan shouted for you to make a break for the exited. You ran from your spot. You heard your ex scream in frustration and you looked back to see Tristan's body crash against the wall. When was he ever this strong! His mad eyes turned to you and you started running down the red hallway. Every door had been used and he crashed through them all to get to you. To kill you!

You stood turning to see where to go next just as he came out into the hallway.

"No where to run. I own your miserable life. You hear me! I sacrifice so much for you and you leave me! You own me your life!"

"No." You whispered as you stepped back. "No, I don't. I trusted you and you hurt me." He came closer and all the doors disappear. There was no where to run. "I don't own you a thing." You said.

He stopped then raised his gun at you. "How wrong you are."

Click. Click. Click.

He growled at the empty gun and nearly tossed it away but held onto it. "It'll be messy, but I guess beating you to death with it would be a better way to teach you your final lesson." He laughed as he walked towards you. "You always were a faster learner with a beating."

A door appeared next to you and you run inside but had no time to close the door. The room was filled with animal trophies, and half were badly damage. He shoved a table aside to get to you, and just as he got close your hand went around a metal poker. You were so scared you didn't know you were near the fireplace. You swung it at him screaming, and hit his head. He groaned, and tried to get up, but you swung down on his back. Hitting him over, and over, and when he try to grab your weapon away you smacked him outside the head again.

The gun fell out of his hands as he tried to shield himself from your attack. You came down harder on him screaming, and yelling. Fury torn at you for all the things he had done. For things you let happen. It would never be enough. Not even killing him would be enough to heal that pain. You gave him one last blow to the face breaking his nose then pointed poker at his throat.

"Your not worth the kill." You said with a horsed growl. "If you ever come back in my life again and I will destroy you. You hear me! I will destroy you and make you pay for everything." The man shivered but spat at you. You then shove the poker into his shoulder and turned it as he screamed out. A break in your mind happen. That bridge that connected thoughts and emotions collapse and suddenly killing didn't seem bad. You didn't even realize that you were killing. It was just a man screaming and you pushing the limits of that scream. How far could you go you wonder.

"Pandora."

The deep voice made you stop and look up at the doorway. There stood Yami with a badly injure Froge. The right arm of the butler dangled at his side, and his face looked crack. You didn't see what he did to protect you, but it was clear that he fought for you, and the sight of him made you give one more painful twist of the poker. Yami didn't look at the man screaming at your feet with a poker in him. His eyes stayed on you as he walked towards you and put a hand over yours.

"You did it Pandora. You defeated your monster." He said touching your face. "You don't have to do anything else."

You blinked at him and blinked again as tears filled your eyes. "Your home, he ruined your home." You glanced at Froge and thought about the dolls that threw their fragile bodies at him. Your uncle was nearly killed. Joey and Tristan, what did he do to them? "He hurt my friends. My family."

Yami's eyes glowed and held your face in his hands. "I can rebuild the house, and heal them. Your uncle is safe. He will pay for what he has done but I won't let him ruin you." Yami then pulled you to him and kiss you deeply. You moaned at the passionate kiss then fainted in his arm. Yami held onto you then snapped his fingers. Tristan moved into the room and Yami handed you off to him. 

"Take her to my bed and keep watch over her till I return."

Tristan nodded then glared at the whimpering man on the floor. He turned and when he saw Joey walking in. A bullet had shot out his eye and the fur was hanging off his head. Joey gave a Tristan a short nod.

Tristan looked down at his own body and saw serval dents in the armor you had spent hours polishing. "Pay him back double for me."

Joey patted him on the back and went to the master's side. From all over the house the broke resident crawled, hopped and dragged themselves to the room. Yami's eyes glowed a deep red, giving the man energy to sit up and see what surround him. He yelp and search for a weapon but noting was nearby. Yami gripped the end of the poker and slowly pulled it out. The man scream at the pain and whimpered when it stopped. Yami paused here and there to speak to him as inch by inch he pulled out the metal poker.

"You will never see her again. You will never harm her. You will never come near her family or her love ones. She has ended you. Never look for her again. Never seek out another person again. Live alone. Die alone."

He agreed to everything Yami had said and when Yami pulled the rest of the poker out he tossed it aside saying to the gathering crowd, "Take your time with this one but don't kill him. Just dump him outside."

The man screamed as the creatures closed in and ripped at his flesh and gnawed at his mind. Yami turned away as the man cried out for mercy but did not once look back.

Xxx

When you woke you found your uncle standing over you with a bandage face.

"Hello my dear. How are you feeling."

You blinked and sat up in the bed of Yami's room. You looked around as if you were searching for something then touched your head.

"Where's Yami."

Your uncle sigh. "It's morning, he has little power in day. Come, let's get you home."

His heart dropped when you gave him a confused look then smiled saying, "But I am home uncle."

Your uncle stared at you then sat on your bed. "The nightmare is over. That horrible man will never harm you again."

"I know."

He stared at you then paled. "Pandora, what did you do?"

You smiled gingerly at him and showed him your hand. A ruby ring gleamed in the morning light. "He said I could leave the house so long as I wear this, so I'll still be able to care for you. I can even get a job to support us though Yami claims it's not necessary."

Your uncle was about to speak but you held up your hand. "This is were I belong. When 'he' was destroying everything, we worked hard to care for I felt my heart break. I love this place and everyone in it and most of all," You turn to face the where the portrait would be if the curtain was not in the way saying, "I love him."

"But, the cost- "

"I wanted to stay. I want this place to be my home."

Your uncle stared at you thinking then asked, "Are you staying for his sake or yours."

You smiled and shrugged. "I'm doing this because I want to."

Xxx

When dusk came Yami came out of his sleep and found you sitting by the fire dress in a long satin black robe with a book in your hands. You smiled up at him saying, "Hello."

"Hello." He said back the stroked your cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, and I told my uncle that I'm staying with you."

Yami sighed and knelt down at your feet. He laid his head in your lap as his eyes watched the flickering flames. "He didn't talk you out of it?"

"He tried."

"And you are sure you want this?" His eyes closed as you ran a hand through his hair. He fell in love with you, but this love felt different. Last night, after claiming you in his bed he found that he wanted to give you everything he had and more. But nothing he had to offer would ever be enough to repay the price of staying with him.

Yami knew he should be arguing with you to rethink your decision. That he should be turning you away, but he couldn't.

"I'm sure. Do you want me to stay?"

Yami looked up at you. The future he would have with you was unclear and even a little risky since there would be nothing to break you apart from him. "I do." He found himself saying. He then took your hand and stood with you. "But I'll take your soul bit by bit so you will always have a choice to leave me. I promise you this Pandora, I will love and care for you so you never will."

You smiled at him and said, "I love you." He kissed your hands and you breathed in with a shuttered breath then pulled way to walk towards the small table with your deck resting on top.

"I want to play a new game with you tonight." You said picking up your deck and loosen the belt on your robe . Yami nearly swayed on the spot at the hint of flesh that laid bare before him.

"Are you up for the challenge?" You asked dropping the cloth from a shoulder and tossing him a seductive glance.

Yami licked his lips as a series of new punishments crossed his mind and said,"By hell's dark flame, I love you."

Xxx


	7. Oh Baby! (YugixReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheating role-play and maid play. Very lemon!

Yugi had returned late from work to a quiet apartment. He tried to lose the stress of work at his front door as he set down his keys in a glass dish. Kaiba was being his usual self and driving him crazy with demands that would make any other person quit. But Yugi was used to Kaiba by now and knew that the launch of his new game would be on time, even with the last-minute changes. Still, he felt exhausted. 

As he set down his took off his shoes, he saw a folded note card set next to the dish. _Do you want to play?_ Yugi didn't feel so tried anymore and smiled mischievously the words meaning. Pulling out his cell Yugi quickly sent a text. He then wait anxiously at the door till his phone chimed. When it did, he walked down the hall dropping his work bag and walked into the bedroom tossing his suit jacket and tie on the floor. He then walked over to the bed and started to undo the buttons on his dress shirt.

He had just taken off his belt when he heard the sharp heels of the maid. Yugi fought the grin trying to form on his lips at the thought of her reaction at the little mess he made. She was about to walk by when she noticed his work bag laying carelessly in the floor. The sound of her sighing made the corners of his lips turn up as he waited for her see the rest of the items he had dropped.

"Mr. Muto, your bag was left in the hall again." Your eyes flicker down to the tie and jacket on the ground. "And I've asked you to not to toss your suit on the ground." 

Yugi chuckled as you walked in your little maid outfit that he made you wear just for him when it was just the two of you, alone in the apartment. The skirt you wore was fluency thing that bounced and rustled when you walked. Yugi loved this skirt because if you bend over in a certain way the white ruffles under the black skirt would rise up and show him your plump ass.

He watched as you huffed and strutted over to the jacket and carefully bend your knees to pick it up. "That's not how I trained you pick up my things."

You paused and peered over at him when his smoothed voice strictly said, "Do it correctly with the tie."

You blushed wanting to argue but the firm look he gave made you quiet. Biting you lip you walked over to the tie, turned your back to him and bent down at your waist. The white ruffles that came down to your mid thighs started to rise up and fall over showing off the tiny black thong you had on.

Yugi gave a low whistle then picked up the belt from the bed and dropped it on the ground near him. "Pick it up."

You stood placing the items on a chair and walked to where the belt was. You turned your back to him and again bent down at the waist. You were about to come up when you felt Yugi's hand on your waist.

"You're wearing the new set I bought for you."

His hand ran his hand from the top of you ass, down the back of your thigh. 

"It's cute on you here," he said pulling up on the strap, "I wonder what the rest looks like."

"Mr. Muto please," you said softly, "what about your wife?"

Yugi chuckled at the question. _So that's how she wants to play,_ he thought as he moved his hand back up, and gave your little rump a quick slap. You gasp at the sting then felt him pull you back to him as he pushed his hips forward, feeling the boner growing in his pants. You shivered as he rubbed himself against you. 

"Mrs. Muto is not coming till morning," he tugged at the white bow to signal you to stand and when you came up Yugi pressed his chest to you back, and cupped your tits then said smoothly in your ear, "so it's just you and me tonight my little maid."

You sighed a moan as you lean back into arms. You were hoping that your married master would come home to play with you. Tomorrow was his birthday so your would be giving him an early present. Your hands gripped the edge of your skirt to help you resisted the urge to touch him. If you played carefully by his rules, then you would get a pleasant reward.

Yugi brought his lips close to your neck, and blew a small breath along the back of your neck. Your lips presses in a thin line as your eyes closed while your hands grip to top of your skirt trying not to make a sound. Yugi chuckled at your quiet reaction as your shoulders trembled. He leaned in again and blew from your neck and along your shoulder. You swallowed hard as you survived his teasing, but just as you relaxed you felt his hands squeeze your breast as he blew along the other side of your shoulders. A small sound escaped your lips and a quick yank of your hair silent you.

"What a naughty maid you are. Getting excited by the touch of a married man. I wonder if your already wet down there." Yugi pulled your head back and used his other hand to sneak under the front of the skirt. You panted as his finger stroke the front of your panties then pressed down on a small wet spot. "I knew it, your pussy is crying for me to fuck it."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, master."

Yugi kissed your neck saying, "Good little maid," he pulled apart the lose bow and started to undo your buttons, "you are remembering your training very well. You must really want me to stick my cock in you. You can tell me."

"Yes, master, I've been waiting all day to please you." You said eagerly hoping that he would take you now. But you were disappointed when Yugi stepped away from you and sat on the edge of the bed. You turned giving him a confused look when he said, "Take it off yourself."

You nodded and shrugged the opened dress off as you gazed at him. The dress fell down your shoulder to reveal the body harness you worn underneath. You stepped out of the dress so that he could see the black stilettos to complete your look.

Yugi drank in the sight of you in the lingerie and eyed the black straps that crisscrossed over the curves of your body. He had to remind himself not to rush this game. He had all night to take you and have your body rocking against him.

"Go get the treats." He said and watch you go to the closet to pull out a hidden black bag. You brought it over and handed it to him. He smirked at you saying, "You've been such a good little maid that I decide that I will let you choose your first treat."

You snuck in a breath and blushed saying, "Thank you master."

Yugi opened the bag and started taking out toys one by one. His purple eyes watched your face as he held up each one and place it on the nightstand. When you saw the one you wanted you bit your lip and wiggled your butt. Yugi stopped and smiled. "You want this treat first my pet?"

"Yes master."

"Yes, master what?"

"Yes master, I want you to give me the kegel balls first."

Yugi nodded in approval then stood up saying, "First you have earned it. You know what to do."

You stepped forward and got on your knees to undo his pant and helped him out of them. You were about to touch his boxers when Yugi gave a sharp "No." He pulled out his dick from the seam and said, "Only your lips may touch me. Hands at your back like I taught you."

You nodded and reached around your back and grip your forearms. You then opened you mouth wide to him with your tongue extending out. Yugi touched the tip of his dick to your tongue then said, "Lick." You then ran your wet hot muscle along the sides of his hard dick till he said, "suck," and took him into your mouth. Yugi pulled your head closer to him and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the heat of your mouth. His hands went into your hair and brought it down from its lose bun. His hips begun to buck into your mouth as he felt his precum leaking out. The taste of it made you moan and the vibration of it made Yugi quiver as he pushed forward. "Ah, f-fuck." He cursed as he rolled his head back. Yugi curled his fingers into you as he felt an orgasm wash over him. You stopped your sucking and waited for him to relax his hands.

Yugi took a few breaths to keep from shooting out his load just yet and when he was sure he could let go of you without collapsing he pulled out of your mouth. "Good my little maid," he breathed, "now lay on the bed. Tits and pussy out. "

You stood and quickly got rid of the pads that covered your breast and unhooked the sticky strap. The taste of him and the moans he made you wetter as you sucked on him. Yugi may be a strict master but he was a generous lover, so you were sure to do everything he asked. You laid on the bed with your legs spread out and arms over your head. Yugi grabbed the lube and covered the pink stringed silicon balls with a decent amount. He touched the first ball to your opening and wiggled it around without pressing it in. The thought of having these balls inside you made you grip the sheets and moan out softly. Yugi then pushed the ball partly inside then let the muscles of you pussy push it out. He teased you with this shoving and pushing till he got you to hold onto the ball. The other ball dangled on the short cord outside till Yugi pressed it to your heat and turned on the vibration. "AH!" You cried and the balls inside you and out sent tremors of pleasure through you.

You head thrashed side to side and let out another cry when Yugi put the ball near your clit. "Oh, master! Please..."

"You want the other ball?" He asked kneading a perked breast.

You nodded at him then cried out when he gave your tight a small slap. "I asked you a question. Do you want the other ball in your pussy?"

"Yes, please master, I want the other ball in my pussy. Ah!"

Yugi pushed the last ball inside and made sure the end cord stayed outside. He then gave your wetting pussy a long lick making your legs shake. A hand went to his hair but Yugi moved out of the way and slapped your thigh again. "I didn't say you can touch me my naughty little maid," he gave your other thigh a little slap saying, "What do you say?"

"Sorry master."

"That's better, now, get on your stomach."

You turned in the bed making the balls move in you. Yugi placed your hands on your back then grab for a pair of cuffs. As he cuffed your wrist his eyes looked down the length of your back and admired its smoothness. He dragged his tongue up your spine then swept your hair to one side to kiss your neck.

"I love seeing you like this my slutty little maid. How do the balls feel?"

"They feel good master, but..."

"You want something else?"

You moan as a hand squeezed an ass cheek when he asked his question. Nodding your head, you whined out, "I want your cock." As small slap on the ass cheek he grabbed stung you and he whispered in your ear, "Not yet, I think I'll play with your ass first."

Yugi kissed your cheek then pressed his mouth to yours as he groaned in his throat. He then moved back and grab a small vibrator pour lube on it. His cock started to harden again at the though of making you feel good with your ass, but he breathed in to calm himself. He didn't need to rush this. You weren't going any where and he wanted to drive you crazy with pleasure. Yugi licked his lip as he switched on the toy and touch the head to your puckered ring. You gasped out and squeezed down on the balls still going inside of you.

Suddenly the vibrating became stronger and the head of the other was shoved into your ass. In and out it moved and to the sides. Then need to cum build but this was not how you wanted it to happen. "Please, master..." You cried out. The toy disappeared but you felt something else at the back door. Yugi had enough waiting and wanted to enter you, but he would to pace himself. He came closer to you then pulled you up to your knees, legs spread apart. Shaky breaths left you as you slowly came down on his dick. The little groan and puffs of air Yugi made as you came down made you smile and your heart flutter. Hands cupped your breast as kisses trailed your back and shoulders.

"Oh, my little maid are you ready?"

"Yes, master, I'm ready for you to ram your cock into me..."

"Good, girl..."

His cock slowly slid down and you waited with agony for him to start fucking you. Your breath began to pant as you waited when, "Ah! OH!..."

Yugi began to thrust up into you and it took all he had not to cum right away. The blow job you gave early was good, but this was even better! He loved the feeling of the tight fit and the vibration of the toy still going in you, but your cries weren't loud enough for him. He reached down to press the switch on the cord to the last setting then fingered your clit. "Master! Oh, Master, mmm..."

That's better he thought as he went faster. He needed his little maid to feel good. To make her want more. Faster he went, harder. "Master! I'm...I'm..."

He could hardly get the words out to tell you to give into the orgasm as his begun till build. He held you to him when the next two thrust pushed you both over the overwhelming pressure. Again, Yugi managed to hold himself from spilling his seed, but just barely. Quickly he switched of the toy then stroked your body as his head relaxed next to yours. Your body shivered in his hold making him smile. He had pleasured you, but he was not yet done. No, just one more rounded and he will be satisfied.

You took slow breaths as your heart went back to a normal pace. He was incredible. Really there was no other lover like him. _His wife was one lucky woman._ You smirked at the funny thought when he pulled out of you and let you fall back onto the bed. The cuffs were taken off and he turned you over to let at you. His soft jeweled eyes gazed down at your resting body and swell with love knowing that everything he saw was his. The looked he had as his eyes meet yours made your heart stop and you giggled out of shyness. How did he do that after everything that just happen? After just having his dick up your ass. But Yugi had a way of making you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. As dirty as he likes to play, Yugi was a true romantic at heart.

Yugi's hand went over your silk stockings and up to your thigh then smoothed over your belly. His eyes followed his hand as he admired the shape of you, but his eyes lingered for a moment at the area.

"Are you ready for more my master?" You asked.

He glanced up and smiled saying, "Are you sure you rested enough? I would hate for you to call in sick tomorrow."

"I would never do that to you." you said spread your legs to him. "I'm ready for you, master."

He chuckled then grab the cord. "It's Yugi from here on out my little maid."

He then pull the balls slowly out from you. "Yugi." You repeated breathily as your head rolled back. Yugi set the toy aside then quickly clean himself off and grab the lube. You were still a little wet, but he didn't want to risk hurting you. He moved over you and pushed himself in making you both moan. Your hands went around his neck, forgetting that he had not given permission to touch him.

You were about to let go when he stopped you, "It's fine." He said then kissed you as his hips began to gently rock into you. The kiss was passionately sweet and when he broke it, he stared into your eyes saying, "I want to make love to my wife now."

A sly smile formed, and you squeezed your walls around his dick making his head toss back. "Oh? Are you done fucking your 'little maid' my sweet husband?"

Yugi chuckled then shivered as you took control over the pace. You licked up the side of his neck tasting his smooth skin as Yugi bucking matched yours.

"I did say you would be back in the morning, but I couldn't wait," your hands intertwined as he finished saying, "so I sent the maid home and call you back to me my love..."

Your bodies felt so connected at that moment. The soft curvy shape of your female form fit perfectly into his toned straight male one. But it was somehow more than that, your bodies weren't the only thing that was connecting. Yugi looked down at you with his beautiful eyes and made you forget the naughty little game you were playing.

"Yugi..."

You pressed your lips to his giving him a small kiss. Before you pulled away Yugi put his hand behind your head and pulled you into another kiss. The kiss deepen and in it was just a small taste of the love he held for you. "Y/N..." He said over your lips then pushed up on to hands planted next to your shoulders. You watched him with a held breath and handed the control back to him as he started slamming himself into you.

"Oh, Yugi..."

Over and over... the pressure and heat building again.... your cries filling the room as you held on to him...till one...last...slam took you both over and he spilled into you...

Xxx

The clock on the small table clicked to 6:25am and the trained body awoke even though the mind tried to remain Yugi that he had today off. His eyes stared at the clock and frowned that he woke five minutes before the alarm would sound to wake him up anyways. Clumsily he reach out to mute the clock so he would have to hear the tone it would make. With the enemy silenced he suddenly became aware of how alone he felt in the bed.

He turned to look for his wife, but she was already up. He smiled since you were just as bad as he was when it came to getting up in the morning, but if you were up that meant you had something else for him. He was about to get up to look for you and the bedroom door opened with you holding a tray with water and a blow filled with cut strawberries mixed with blueberries and whipped cream on the top. Yugi sat up in the bed with wide eyes when he noticed the way you were dressed. You were in nothing but the small frilly apron from the maid costume and a purple thong.

"Morning" You said in a chipper voice.

"M-morning, is it my birthday or something?"

You laughed nodding your head. Usually the two of you would have something planned but with him stressing over the release of his next game and with Kaiba making so many last-minute changes you knew he would forget this year. Setting the tray on your nightstand you picked up a small gift bag and sat on the bed. "Happy birthday, my love." Yugi laughed not believing he had actually forgotten.

"Thank you, hon," he said kissing you on your cheek. He tried to pull you on to him, but you moved out of the way knowing that hidden glint his eyes.

"Uh-uh, open that present first than you can have this one."

He pouted but pulled out the tissue paper and took a look inside. You watched with a nervous smile as he took out the small black shirt with a picture of Kuriboh on it. He gave you a confused look saying, "Hon, I love you, but there is no way this is fitting me."

"That's because you're not the one who's going to wear it. Read the shirt out loud."

"Okay, its says, Daddy's little monster...wait...," Yugi's eyes flashed to yours and you held your breath, "are you..."

You took a big breath and said, "I am." 

Shrieks of laughter left your mouth as Yugi threw his arms around you and pulled you down to the bed. "I can't believe it! I gonna be a dad! Wait! What about last night!"

"It's fine for now," You said kissing his cheek, "but later we'll have to be more careful. After all, how do you think dimples are made?"

Yugi blushed a bright red then buried his face into your tummy saying to it, "Your mommy is a pervert."

"Oh! Like daddy is any better!" You said as you watched him kiss your belly.

"I thought I noticed this area getting bigger," he then said in a playful whisper to your belly, "please make mommy's boobs even bigger. I promise to share."

"Y-Yugi!"

The two of you laughed then chatted as you shared the berries in the bowl and feed each other the cream. Love was made again before the two of you slept again in each other's arm. In his dreams, Yugi found himself laughing and playing with the greatest gift you could give him.

**XxxEndxxX**


	8. Just a Little Longer (Demon YamixReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another side story for King's Maze. Lemon and reader's name is Persona

_Yami swallowed thickly then ran his tongue between his lips before saying, "I'm sorry..."_

_"For?"_

_The way he stared at you made you want to give up and give in to whatever desires he had in stored for you, but you wanted to hear him say it. Only a small part of your hold loosen and slowly he came down on you. Just inches away from your face was he and you pressed into the link to get him to speak. So close was he to your lips. So close that he could almost taste them. To press against their plumpness and devour them. "I'm sorry for being a possessive asshole." With sincerity edging on desperation he said what you wanted to hear and the moment you let go of your power his lips crashed with yours. The sound of thin cloth ripping was heard momentarily before other sounds lingered in the room..._

Xxx  
My vision faded in and out as I laid on the fur unable to move my upper body while my legs were spread apart. A panting breath echoed in my ears as I trying to keep my thought from drowning under the haze of pleasure I was feeling. My eye rolled to look down my body to see the demon king I was mated to lapping at the heat between my legs. His tongue rolled and stroke along the folds of my entrance as his hot hands held down my thighs.

I couldn't speak over the moans. Hell, I could barely get those out over my stuttering breath. What made it even more torturous was that under my dress and in my strapless bra was his shadow playing with my breast. It moved with a mind of its own tracing the areola then pinching, flicking and tugging at the buds in the middle. My face turned to the side feeling the soft fur as mine hands clutch the rug over my head. I felt close to my end.

"Y-Yami..." The name of my mate tumble out of my lips to warn him, but the nipple play became too much and the orgasm sneaked up on me making cry out. Never in my wildest fantasy did I think could come from my nipples being played with. Figures that a demon could do it. 

Yami covered part of my entrance with his mouth as my juices leaked out. The low moan he made set a pleasant hum to my core as my arms and back twitched. My mind stayed buried in a haze to care or feel embarrassed that his tongue and mouth lapped at me savoring my taste. The rise and fall of my clothed chest felt comforting and I rested from my little trip to heaven knowing that he was not done with me.

With one last thick roll of his tongue Yami moved up over me. My cheek still laid on the fur as my warm breath blew over the hairs. The shadow continued to hold me in place and with his hands cupping my face, Yami turned my head to him and locked his mouth with mine. His lips and tongue forced my mouth to open to him. The shadow gripped my breast as his tongue smoothly stroke mine; coaxing it to play.

I struggled to move even though I felt how tightly the shadow had wrap itself around me like living rope, but the struggle made the kiss taste even better. Yami fed me a groan as he pressed his groin into me. I could feel my wet heat leaking onto the cool leather that contain his straining bulge. Lifting my hips, I wiggled into his swell. Yami broke the kiss and brought his head down to the crook of my neck. "Oh fuck, Persona." 

The shadow moved to my hips and legs to hold them still. "You have me completely restrain my king." I purred into his ear. His mark was nowhere near me to tease, but that was fine. I plan on making a new one, but later. For now, I fed him my lust and love for him through the link. "What do you plan to do to me?" Yami's head lifted and side glanced at me with lidden red eyes.

"Will you fuck me helplessly here on the floor like a doll? Or have me ride you like a slut?" The apple in his throat moved as his eyes slightly widen. The hold of the shadow tighten, and I mewled out while twisting playfully. I smirked up at him biting my lips. "Tell me my king, my mate, how will you play with me?"

Yami let out a dark chuckled that made the tiny hairs on the back of neck stand then without warning the shadow moved over my mouth forcing its way in and forming a gag. "How will I play with you, simple my lamb." The lovely dress Milda picked for this evening suddenly split apart from the neckline to the waistline. Even my poor bra fell apart showing the shadow holding my mounds like a pair of extra hands. Yami then moved to straddle me without putting his weight on me and took off his shirt.

Next he removed his belt and from out it's confident came his hard dick. "I am going to do both of your suggestions but first I want to put these beautiful tits of yours to good use." His hot dick slid up between my breast as the shadow squeezed them together. He thrusted his hips using my mounds to get him off when I felt something entering me in the back end.

Again, I was helpless to move as my body became overwhelm with stimulation. So badly I wanted to touch him that my hands gripped the fur. I didn't just want to touch him, no, I wanted to taste him. The gag made by the shadow gave me something to suck on as I watch Yami's hot dick being squeezed by my tits. There was nothing I could do about the quivering feeling in my ass, so I just took it till I found myself wanting more. Precum leaking out of his length and I moaned at the hot wet feeling as my eyes gaze up at him.

"That's quite the hungry look in your eyes." Yami breathed. A change in movement from my ass had me throwing back my head and muffling out a cry. My eyes close for just a second as became slightly aware that Yami moved and entered me all the way. It was so quick and my heat so sensitive that a small orgasm snuck up on me. "Damn you feel so good around me my lamb." He laid over me and licked the one of the marks at my shoulder. "Such beautiful skin," he said rolling his hips into me. "I think it needs more of my marks."

Yami grinned at me knowing that was that last thing my chest and neck needed. I twisted beneath him and I shook my head but then tossed it back as he sucked at my mark. His mouth then travel over my neck and chest kissing and sucking till little red marks blossomed over my skin. His hips keep rocking into me while he was having his fun marking my skin with his affection.

Giving my neck one last love bit the shadow lifted my lower body up letting Yami slide even deeper into to me. I caught a glint in his eye that told me the real fucking was about to start and that was all the warning I was giving when he started pounding merciless into me. "How wish to hear your scream my love but we don't want your friends hearing how hard you like to be fucked now do we?" 

If it wasn't because I was too busy loving the feeling of his hard dick ramming into me, I would have glared at him but what can I say, he was right. I had to remember to breathe as I was forced to lay there and take his dick. A light sweat began to tickle at my body as the air began saturated with heat and the smell of hard sex.

I was letting my mate have his fun, but I desperately wanted to put my arms around him, moving my hips with his and at least kiss his mark. All I could do was use the link between our marks to tell him how much I loved him. How much I loved this. How much I wanted to hold him.

"Persona..." The red in his eyes looked at me drunk with love. The shadow disappeared from my arms and legs but stay wrapped around my chest and waist. My arms and legs immediately went to grip Yami and my hands brought his head down to my lips just as the gag evaporated. "Yami!" I cried as something started to swell in my ass breaking away from his mouth.

Yami covered my mouth to swallow my cries. We both moaned into a deep kiss as we met each other's pace. I broke away to move down to his mark to suck at it to let him know how if feeling to have it played with. Yami's eyes rolled back as a sound caught in his throat. I kissed and sucked at the mark while my nails sink into his back. It would have hurt a regular man but for a demon it was stoking the fires of his passion. "AH!" His head was tossed back, and I used that moment to switch to the other side of his neck.

His arms went around my back pulling me closer to him. The pace of his thrust increased building the presser to the next orgasm. Again, my mind was going blank with heat and just before I reached my end, I brought my mouth down on his shoulder and bit down hard. A tremor rippled through his body as a long soundless groan rushed out his mouth. A muffled moan left me as I felt him spill his hot seed into me. My teeth stayed holding onto his skin savoring the sweet taste of sweat and tang of blood. Yami held on to me nuzzling into my neck as I gently licked the new mark I made before relaxing into the rug.

"If that bite was meant for payback for marking you up, I'm sorry to say that it don't work." Yami warm voice mumble into my neck. I laughed stroking around the new mark to admire my work. "I just thought it was time for you to have a matching set." 

Yami hummed then moved to kiss my cheek. "Then I'll show it with pride my lamb." He then chuckled at me as my face burned. "I love that I can still make you blush even after everything we just did."

"It's just that we don't have to be so...in everyone's face about being a couple."

"You mean a couple that fucks?"

"You're impossible."

"I think you mean irresistible."

"Yami."

"Yes."

"Get your shadow out of my ass."

"Is that what's making you a prude right now my love?" He asked with a wide grin. I just shook my head smiling. A hesitant knock sounded at the door and I prayed that it wasn't any of my friends.

"My lady?" Called Milda's voice.

"Yes, Milda. We'll be out in a moment."

"But you might need to bring a robe for Persona." Yami called out as I sat up, but he pushed me back down. "What are-" "And take your time getting it Milda."

"Understood, I'll be back in thirty. Will that be enough?"

"Wait! Milda don't-"

The shadow went over my mouth again and ripped the rest of the dress of me. "Yes, thank you Milda." I heard Milda walking away and I turned to give my mate a glare. "Don't look at me like that my love. I just want a little more time with you."

The shadow moved away from my mouth and I took a deep breath saying, "We really should be getting for tonight, Yami."

"Yes, but Seto taken care of everything already and I have a feeling that we'll both be too tired tonight after dealing with the vampire." Yami said gingerly. He then pushed a part of my hair back then cupped my face. "Tomorrow, if nothing insane is happing I would like to play a short game with you. Like we used to do. I miss doing that."

I stared at him for a moment then leaned in to kiss him. "I'll like that." I said over his lips then kissed him again. Our arms went around each other as we fell back to the floor.

The shadow fell from my body as the curtains in the room closed. A fire burst to life in the fireplace near us. The setting felt so secluded that I could forget where I was as fur underneath me felt thicker. Yami looked down on me softly as he stroke my face. "I love you much my beautiful mate."

"I love you too."

The fire beside us crackled as we kissed and hold each other. Me with my silly ideas thought that we would just cuddle and rest while Milda was off getting that robe for me. The cuddling didn't happen after Yami had me riding him like I suggested at the start of this impromptu alone time. Milda didn't return till an hour later, at Seto's tired request.

xxxEndxxx


	9. Gift (YugixReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.

The school day was nearly over, and you haven't even completed your mission. The little box was still in your bag and you thought about abandoning your plan. It was hard to find, and you wondered if the boy you wanted to give it to would even like it. No, that's not it. You knew he would like it. What you were really worried about is if he would like that it was you that was giving it to him. You could sneak it into his shoe locker but when you be able to do it? You wasted your lunch trying to work up the nerve to give it to him in person, but his friends were around. _Why didn't I just ask him to come with me for a moment!_

"Hey! Look out L/N!"

Before you had a chance to react a ball hit the side of your head. A whistle blew and the girl's gym teacher came over. "You need to keep your head out of the clouds L/N."

"Sorry."

The teacher sighed and told you to change out early and head to the nurses office. You kept your head down as you passed a group of giggling girls.

You were neither popular nor unpopular. You were just a person who didn't existence until something happened, (like a soccer ball hitting you), that would draw attention to you for a bit. You were pretty in your own way. Soft (color) hair, clear (color) skin, big (color) eyes and a healthy build. But you were just so shy that you made your nearly invisible. Honestly, you liked how you spend your school life always watching others from the background. You never felt the need to interact with anyone that is until you saw him, Yugi Muto.

It was on the first day of class and you noticed this short, tri-color boy playing games by himself. He also didn't interact much with others, but it was clear to you that he badly wanted to. Every day you would see him sit by himself playing games then bring out a small box. You sat at the back of the classroom so no one, not even him, noticed that you would take your break and your lunch break in the class while he did his thing. There were so many times where you wanted to talk to him. To ask him if you could join him. But you never did.

Then one day, while you were watching him build a house of cards a small earthquake hit. It was only a small tremor and left as it started. The cards spread out onto the floor and Yugi started to pick them up. A single card happen to fall near your desk. Yugi went to pick it up and when he rose his head his soft lavender eyes met yours. Something went right through you at that moment. An explosion of some kind but one that left too quickly before you could figure if you liked it or not.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here. Y/N right?"

Again, the feeling came rushing back and you still weren't sure if you like the thumping feeling in your chest and the burning in your cheeks. No voice came to you, so you shook your head that you were in fact Y/N. He knew your first name. People only called you by your last name and they were mainly teachers.

"That quake didn't last long did it?" He said nervously. Again, you shook your head. His eyes then went to your desk and saw that there was nothing on it. People hardly looked at you, so you didn't feel the need to have something out to pretend that you were working on something. The hands on your lap fidgeted as you wonder what he was thinking.

"Have you just been sitting here?"

You nodded.

"Do...do you want to play a game with me? I made up a new one with these cards; I can teach you how to play."

"Yes."

You blinked. You actually said a word! Miracle of miracles! Yugi moved a chair around so he could face your desk and started explaining the rule. The memory of being alone with him in the classroom playing his game was one of the brightest you memories you had this year. It only happen once, soon he was off with new friends and no longer stayed in the classroom. He looked so happy and smiled more often that you were glad that he found friends. Every now and then he would bump into you and say a short hi with a warm smile. And that was the extent of your relationship with him, but when you heard that his birthday was coming up you wanted to give him something.

So, you had a gift for a boy that you will now admit to yourself that you like, but you still could not figure out how to give it to him. _If only I had just stuck it in his shoe locker this morning!_ You then passed the boys locker room when a crazy idea came to you. The idea possessed you into action without thinking everything through. You ran into the girls locker room, grabbed your gift then ran back to the boy's locker room. Thank goodness it was empty because you didn't even bother checking. You peeked into every smelly locker till you found the one that had the puzzle Yugi now always wore in it.

It was such a strange object to wear every day, but it was special to Yugi. You set the box next to it and was about to draw your back when you touched the golden puzzle. It glowed for a moment and you took back your hand in a gasp.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't going to take you," you said to the puzzle. "I'm just leaving a gift for Yugi. I know it's strange that I'm talking to you, but I see Yugi do it all the time. At least I sure it's you that he's talking to. Yugi never talked to himself before he started carrying you around his neck."

You stared at the puzzle feeling a little silly for talking so freely with it. Yet, somehow, it felt like the puzzle could hear you. "I-I've heard him say that when he finished putting you together that he'll wish for true friends and from what I could see it came true." You smiled softly to yourself then look at the puzzle as if you were looking into the eye's of a person. "Thank you for granting his wish, Yugi is one of kind and...well...thank you."

You closed the locker carefully and headed back to the girls room to change.

XXX

Gym was finally over and Yugi thankfully went to his locker to redress. Joey and Tristan were arguing about something and Yugi was vaguely paying attention. After school him and his friends were all going to head to Burger World then to the arcade then back to his house to cut a cake his mother had order for him. His little daydream of the fun he was going to have after school was interrupted when he found a small wrapped box. Joey and Tristan's argument was just heating up when they heard a sharp gasp.

"No way!" Yugi cried.

"What's wrong Yug!" Joey asked shoving Tristan away.

"Hey! Someone left a present in your locker!" Tristan stated as he point to the open box in Yugi's hand.

"Really!" Joey looked at the fallen blue paper then back at Yugi's shocked face and asked, "What did you get?"

"I've been looking for this card ever since I first started play duel monsters! It's super rare, but who..." He looked at Joey, who shook his head and Tristan did the same.

"Maybe Tea got it for you?" Joey suggested.

Tristan gave a sharp laugh saying, "I doubt she would brave the boy's locker room when she could just give it to Yugi after school."

Yugi agreed then looked at the puzzle.

XXX

You felt oddly accomplish. Sure, you would have liked to see his reaction, but then you would have never given him his present. You were just putting on your shoes when you felt a tap at your shoulders. You turned and looked slightly down at the very person you were thinking of.

"Hi, Y/N."

"Yugi." You said softly.

"It's my birthday today and I would really like it if you came and hang out with me and my friends after school." Your heart fluttered at the pleading look he gave you and found yourself saying, "Alright."

Xxx

Yugi's friends were the nicest people you have ever been around, other then Yugi of course. You knew that they were friendly, but you didn't expect to have so much fun being with them. They didn't push you out of your shell or coaxed you out. They let it happen naturally and though you weren't suddenly a chatter box or an overnight extrovert you found they were easy to talk to.

"Hey!" Tea took your hand and pulled you to the photo booth, "get in Y/N! We're all taking photos with Yugi!"

"Will we all fit?" You asked as the boy shuffled around in the booth.

"Once I tell them where to sit and stand we will," Tea said with a sighed then smile at you with a wink, "Then we'll take one on one photos."

You gulped but had no chance of running away as you were shoved into the booth. Tea made it work with Tristan and Joey at the ends and with you and her sitting on opposite ends of Yugi. Since the booth would take three pictures Tea allowed for one silly photo to which both Tristan and Joey said, "Yes mom", making both you and Yugi laugh.

After the group photo was taken, Tea made the two boys take their one on one photos with Yugi, since getting them to do it later would be next to impossible. When they were finished, she went next and then it was finally your turn. "Just one second Yugi." Tea said them turned to you and moved your hair behind your ears. "There, go now in..."

You walked into the booth and sat next to Yugi who smiled gently at you. "I want to thank you for the card, Y/N."

You looked at him wide eyed. "How did you know it was me?"

Yugi sheepishly held up the puzzle. A bright flush filled your cheeks as all you could say was, "Oh."

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story..."

"I like stories." You said.

"It'll sound crazy."

You shrugged saying, "Life is crazy."

Yugi took a deep breath then said, "A spirit that lives in this puzzle and he told me that it was you that gave me the card."

"Oh," Well damn, no wonder you felt like it could hear you. You then remember what you said to the puzzle and asked, "Did he tell you anything else?"

Yugi looked at you then turned away blushing saying, "He told me that you said that 'I'm one of kind'." The two of you sat in the booth when Tea called out asking if everything was alright. Yugi answered for the two of you saying that you'll meet them by the games. He then put money into the machine and said, "I still remember the day you played with me. You were the only one that would, and it made me happy for a while."

"I wanted to play more but I just..."

"Y/N," You looked at him as the camera started up, "maybe you can hang out more with us, with me."

_*click*_

"I would like that, Yugi." You said putting your hand near his. Yugi gaze up at you with those lovely eyes of his and moved in closer.

_*click*_

You found that your head was inching closer too. So awfully close till you found your lips touching his and closed your eyes.

_*click*_

You both moved back and found your hands holding onto each other. The two of you lightly laughed as the booth printed the photos and dropped them in the slot outside. You let go of his hand to bring the pictures inside and you both blushed at the way you were looking at each other.

"Never thought I'll have photographic evidence of my first kiss." He joke.

"Me either."

Yugi then put more money into the machine and you looked at him asking, "You want another picture?

"Well, I think you should keep those. I mean, they show your first kiss and mine, but maybe...if you don't mind...can I have a second?"

You looked at him shocked but then pressed a kiss to his cheek as the camera snapped. Yugi blushed and moved to kiss you on the cheek as the camera snapped the next photo. Then the last photo show the two of you pressing your foreheads two together with your eyes closed with glowing looks of joy resting on your faces. It was such a sweet surprise and it came, like most good things that happen to you, unexpectedly.

You gave Yugi one last kiss on his lips then said, "Happy Birthday Yugi."

xxEndxx


	10. It's Your Party (SetoKaibaxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday lemon for Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba does not like parties. He has never liked parties, nor has he ever had a party thrown for himself. Mokuba knew this, yet something this year possessed him to plan a surprise party for his big brother. You also knew that Seto hated parties, but his dislike for surprises was on another level. Still, you could not refuse helping Mokuba with his plan. The young teen really wanted to do something for his brother. He had already order the cake, invited the guest, hired a decorating team, a catering and serving team, and a cleanup crew.

All he needed was for you to get Kaiba dressed in his best suit and to bring him to the party after work. The tricky part would be getting him to leave work on time, but you were sure you could do it, with enough persuasion. You got off work early to get ready and to pick up the suit Mokuba wanted Kaiba to wear from the cleaners. The moment security saw you, you had to stop them from letting Seto know that you were in the building. In the elevator, you went over the battle plan in your mind as excitement course through your body. You knew exactly what to do and laughed sardonically in your head at the small sacrifice you were making.

When the elevator dinged at the top floor, you let out a small breath and strode out the doors. The secretary Seto felt tempted to fire so many times sat typing on her laptop. She glanced up and gawked at the sight of you. You smirked at her reaction and stopped at her desk.

"Is he in?"

"Yes, but-"

"Alone?"

"Yes, but-"

"Is it urgent or important?"

"Well, no, but-"

"You look tired Deira," You said feigning concern, "I know Seto works you too hard."

Deira batted her lashes as her mouth fell open to say something, but you both knew that Seto was hard on her. You didn't like nor dislike Deira even when she tried to flirt with Seto the first three months of him dating you. You looked at her watch and said, "It's almost the end of the work day, so why don't you take off. I'll let Seto know."

Deira looked nervously at her laptop then back at you saying , "I didn't finish, but could you tell him I will tomorrow?"

"Of course," You smiled. "have a good evening Deira."

"You too," Deira said happily as she closed her laptop and stored it away. You waited for her to leave the room before walking to the frosted glass door leading to Seto's office.

The handsome and powerful man did not look away from his computer when the door suddenly open. You wondered if Seto knew it was you, when he said coldly, "There better be a good reason to enter my office without knocking."

You swallow your moan at the harsh tone of his voice. The two of you had started exploring with kink and just hearing him talk down to you made your nerves start to shiver. Not wanting to lose the element of surprise you quickly said, "I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but it's urgent that I see you."

Seto's eyes snap to you and they widened. You were dress already for the party and had his suit sling over your shoulder. You wore and ice blue dress that hugged your body that stopped right at your ankles. A slip tastefully went up one side of your dress and you posed to show off one of your smooth legs. Seto said nothing as his blue eyes looked you over from top to bottom and bottom to top.

Finally, he sat back in his chair with a hand covering his mouth. He didn't need to say a word to let you know that he liked what he was seeing. You walked over to a chair and laid the suit carefully over it.

"As I was saying," you began with your back to him, " you and I know that today is a special day that requires your complete cooperation."

One of your hands reached back, as Seto said lowly, "Does it now? And what is that you need my, " _cooperation_ " for?" He paused while he was talking when he saw you start to unzip your dress.

The fabric rippled down your body and Seto had to readjust himself in his seat. A low breath escaped him as he stared down the curve of your back to your sweet ass that was barely covered with something lacy. His eyes lingered there then moved down to the back of your legs. He loved every part of you, but your legs were his favorite. Particularly, your thighs, and he sat waiting for you to turn to give him a view of them.

You stepped out of the pool of fabric on the ground and gave him a full view of your ass as you bent over to pick up your dress. "I can't tell you, but I need you to stop working."

Seto chuckled at your demand as you laid your dress over the chair. "I can't, I'm working on something important."

You sighed and reached back with your hands once more. "Will the company go under if you don't finish it tonight?"

"No."

You turned around to face Seto as you tossed your bra onto the chair. A small jerk went through Seto's body, but your eyes caught it just before he summoned up his self-control. But no matter how much control Seto believed he had over himself, there was no hiding the heated desire in his eyes as they ran once more over your body. He ran a hand thoughtfully over his chin then cleared his throat.

"Come here," he said patting his desk.

A sensual smile bloomed on your face and you walked over to him as Seto got up to shrug off his suit jacket. You stopped at the corner of the desk and watched him close down his laptop and store it away. He then stepped away from the desk over to the thermostat to warm up the room and picked up a fluffy throw blanket up from a couch. Patiently, you stood by his desk not worried about the time. You planned this so that you had an hour before you needed him dressed and in a good mood to go to his party. Of course, Mokuba didn't have an idea of what you planned to do, but he trusted you to bring Seto to the house on time and relaxed.

Seto came back and spread the blanket on his desk then motion for you to sit. Carefully, you climbed onto the blanketed desk and sat on the edge to let your legs dangle. Seto stepped back to admired the view before him, like a painter gazing at a portrait. You were hardly shy about being naked around your boyfriend, but Seto knew how to make you feel like a shy virgin with his silent gaze. You waited quietly for him to make his next move when his hand slipped up from your knee to your thigh. The cool touch of his hand made you shiver, but you made no sound.

"Has my secretary been sent home?" He asked as his other hand slipped up to the other thigh.

"Yes."

Seto stepped closer and squeezed gently at the supple skin at the side of your thighs and whispered, "Did she finish her work?"

You shook your head then hissed when a slender finger slid over the thin panties covering your core. Seto hummed, and lean in close to whisper into your ear, "I'm sure there is a good reason for you to disrupt my work, but I don't want to hear it till afterwards. Understand?"

Your eyes fluttered closed at the husky tone of his voice. It sounded so strict and commanding, but the touch of his hand felt warm and affectionate on your body. His hand gripped your chin and he moved it, so you faced him, saying, "Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Sir."

Something flashed behind his eyes that warmed your lower belly and curled your toes in your shoes. He let go of your chin then said, "Good girl, now, undo my tie." He lifted his chin and quickly your fingers worked to undo the knot. He then took the tie from you and told you to hold out your wrist. You licked your lips as your breathing began to quicken. Seto had yet to kiss you or touch the places on your body you really needed him to, and he picked up on your eagerness when you tried to lean in to kiss his face. He pulled back and gave you a mocking look.

"No, not yet. You forgot how to behave."

His hand went to the back of your head and grabbed a fist full of your lock and did a small pull to jerk your head back. "Say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba," You said with a grin and licked your colored lips.

Seto scoffed at your weak apology then blew a small breath over your neck. "You're not sorry at all. You are such a brat sometimes, you know that?"

"Yes," You replied with a moan.

"Who's office are you in?" Seto asked as he guided your back down onto the blanket.

"Your office."

"And who's desk are you on?" His hands when to your panties and slid them off your body.

"Yours, ah! Your desk, Sir!" You cried out when his finger lightly flicked at your clit.

"That's better, now wait right there and don't move."

You stayed completely still as you heard Seto walk away. You didn't even move your head to see where he went or to see what he was doing. When he returned, Seto let out a small chuckle and ran a hand over a breast. You struggled not to make a sound or move, but you wanted his touch so badly that you let out a small whine. He chuckled again and pinched up on your nipple. "You really are a needy little brat. Open your legs wider for me."

You did as you were told and felt a cool liquid dripping over your lower body. A slick hardness slid up between your folds and you suppressed a moan in your throat as Seto leaned over and took your other breast into his mouth. You wanted to move to let him know how good you were feeling, but you had to wait. His erection felt so hot as it slid up and down over your wetting pussy, and the teasing of his tongue over your nipple started to become too much for you to stay still or quiet. A small whine escape your lips making Seto stop moving himself against you. He looked up, but you kept your eyes on the ceiling to avoid his piercing gaze. He licked his lips and moved up towards your face. Unable to resist, he kissed just under your chin. The small sound you made caused his cock to twitch against you.

He kissed you again, this time on your jaw, and again on your cheek. Your eyes fell closed as he covered your body with his and your face with small kisses. His hands went to your legs, moving them up so to angle himself into you. Your bond hands clasped each other to keep from touching his now bare chest as you waited for him to push into you. Seto paused his kisses to look into your face and when your eyes peered open he pushed into you.

You gasped, opening your mouth to him and Seto came down to cover your cries. He was too big to thrust himself in one go, so he slowly pushed his way in as he kissed you senseless. The feel of the soft blanket against your skin felt good as you took in his tongue into your mouth. Slowly, a rhythm started into you and you had to touch him with your hands. Your legs wrapped themselves around Seto's waist as he broke the kiss to nip at your neck. "Bad girl," he groaned.

"Sorry, Sir," you gasped out.

He moved faster into you as he panted, "You're not sorry at all. I spoil you too much."

"Yes," you cried as he slammed his hands down on either side of you. You didn't want him to stop moving as you felt yourself coming closer to your end. "Mr. Kaiba please, forgive me," you cried out.

"I'll forgive you if you come," he rasped out and you let out another cry as he went harder into you. Gods, you were going to be sore later, but it felt too good to stop. You called out his name as your body reached its end underneath him. Seto grunted and cursed as he pulled you close to him. You could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his head came down on your shoulder. Listlessly, you kissed his head and sighed contentedly. He waiting a few more minutes before he moved out of you. Seto then pulled you to his chest where he held you lovingly in his arms.

He stroked your head as he held you then looked over at the suit laying over the chair and sighed.

"Do I really have to go?"

You giggled, and snuggled into his chest saying, "Yes, and you will act surprise, and pleased."

Seto huffed, but asked, "Will I get more later?"

You laughed, and push back to look up at him saying, "If you make it really convincing, and participate the whole time without complaining, or scowling, then we can go in deeper into our scene."

His eye flashed at the idea of taking the role-play a step further. "Fine," he said giving you a playful smirk. "I'll be a good birthday boy for you."

You smiled back at him and brought his head down to your lips. "You better," you teased lightly against his lips, "Happy birthday, love."

He kissed you sweetly, thinking that this was the only gift he needed.

xxEndxx


	11. Forbidden: a side story (YugixReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merman lemon!

In the hidden home of an octomaid, a young merman fought against his waking mind. He laid in a bed of cushioned blankets surrounded by plush pillows. A warm lush body pressed against his; adding an extra bit of comfort. His mind waved through his dream space to get him to raise, but the body wished to stay near his treasured bride.

To convince him to wake, his mind sent a sudden desire to look upon the pretty octomaid to his heart to confirm that she was real. One purple eyed opened then the other rapidly followed as he took in the lovely sight. There, curled at his chest, the sweet maiden slept soundly with a peaceful look on her face. Thick lashes fanned at the top of her cheeks as her lids hid her bright eyes. Her skin glowed with warmth tinting at her cheeks while, little puffs of breath left her part lips.

Yugi's eyes linger on those plump lips that he kissed so deeply that a glance reminded him of the sweet taste. His eyes quickly looked away before the urge to steal another taste took hold of him. She was such a vision in her sleep that he didn't want to wake her. The maiden was his, so his future was full of kisses from her sweet mouth. _Let her sleep._

Down his gaze went to study the dip and raise of her body. He had felt those curves with his hands. Felt and kissed them all the while worshiping them. From her round breast to her wide hips, he savored the memory of having the female pressed to his body then sinking into it. Heat began to pool in his belly as he recalled how she held onto him with her arms around his neck while her tentacles keep him in place to ensure that he impregnated her when he released his seed. Yugi groaned slightly wishing to sink into her again, but a harsh voiced snapped at him to leave her be. _She yours now! Let her sleep!_ He chastise himself. The pretty octomaid was more than his lover. She was his wife. A ceremony was still needed, but he couldn't see her as anything less.

The soft sound of breath and warmth coming from her nearly put Yugi back to sleep, but an alarm went off in his brain. The smell of danger soured in the merman's nose. Yugi sneaked away from the sleeping beauty to peer out of an opening at the top of the cave from where the smell drifted. Nothing. Even the smell seemed faint now. He frowned but did not leave the cave. No, better to check again later. This was no time to be wondering far from his mate. The smell had gone but the alarm in his head still sounded. He pushed away the sensation as a sleepy voiced called out to him.

"Is everything alright?"

Y/n sat up as her hair fell down her back; white and pale blue crown still in her hair. Her eyes blinking away sleep as her breast bare before him while she stretched her arms over her head. The mere sight nearly made the merman forget about the sink of danger. Yugi smiled dreamily at her and shook his head. "It's nothing. Sorry I waked you."

"I was oversleeping anyhow." Y/N replied. She lean back on her hands and stretched out the ends of her tentacles, flexing them to get rid of any cramps. Yugi watch the limbs, biting his lower lip. Oh, the sinful things she did with them. "I have some clams stored away if you're hungry." Y/N voiced interrupted his mini playback. 

Before Yugi could tell her yes, his stomach did it for him. His pale cheeks flushed as she giggled. Her husband looked so cute blushing that she wanted to feed him so to get him back into bed where she get him to do more than blush. Raising out of the bed, she scooped up her top from the floor and bonded her chest. Most mermaids didn't bother but she found their heaviness cumbersome at times. 

"I'll also gather some green berries from outside the cave. I suddenly have a craving for them."

"No!"

Y/n glance over at Yugi slightly startled by his raised voice. He must have caught it too because he swam back down to her and kissed her cheek saying, "I'll get them for you. I don't want you doing all the work."

The maiden's eyes studied her mate's face, but he kept his expression natural. "Alright, you can use the basket over there. The berries by the right side of the cave should be ripe."

Yugi kissed her on her cheeks again then grab her to pull her in a searing kiss. He had only meant for it to be a simple chase kiss, but the taste of her made him want more. The breathy moan she made it worse. Yugi slant his mouth over hers and forced her mouth to open to him. The room seem to sway as Y/n fell back onto the bed. Yugi kiss her as if the only thing he was starving for was her.

Her hands rubbed his chest as a hot tongue dipped into her mouth. Yugi would have taken her right there if it wasn't for the sound of her stomach. They broke apart and laughed softly together as Yugi's stomach responded. He kissed her cheek saying, "I'll be back."

Y/n felt daze from the kisses as she watched he turned to pick up the basket and swam out the opening. Yugi would be quick about his task and make sure that his bride was safe. Y/n called out to Yugi to be careful about the nettles that protected the tiny fruits just as he swam out the cave. She sighed, hoping he heard her, and went to fulfill her task.

Outside the cave Yugi opened his senses around him as he dove down to where the prickly plants grew. The inner alarm was still sounding but it was faint. The sour smell hung in the water around the hidden cave. In some places the smell was fresher than others and made Yugi's claws ache. _Get the berries and get back to her!_

Two days had passed since he ran off from home and as hard as he tried to feel shame or guilt, he couldn't. Yugi had tried to even think about his brother Atem but they strayed back to his wife. Yugi was caught in the grips of mating so his thoughts and actions focused solely on protecting Y/N.

The basket was nearly full when the alarm got louder, and the stink stung at his nose. He took the basket in one hand and quietly floated up the hill of rock that stood nearby. There, a royal guard moved slowly while scanning the area. The closer the guard got the less Yugi saw him as a solider of the royal family, but an intruding male. The fact that he carried a speared staff with him didn't help either. A low growl rumbled deep in Yugi's throat as the claws on his free hand flexed. Too close. The guard was moving too close, but Yugi waited before having to act. The guard then turned around when another guard called out to him. Shaking his head, they swam away. _Too many males. It's not safe here._

What Yugi was smelling was the scent of other mermen swimming around his new home. His mind tried to reason that perhaps something at home needed his attention. Instinct to breed, however, got in the way of reasoning. He had a new wife to think about now. She could be carrying already and anything that would tear him away from her could wait. He watch the guards go but saw a new group swimming by them. It was not safe here.

Yugi swam back into the cave and found that Y/N had set up a meal for them to share. She turned to greet him but her smile fell when she saw how serious he looked. "Yugi, what's wrong?"

This place was not safe. They needed to leave, but where? Yugi went to Y/n and handed the basket over to her as he kissed her cheek. "I'll tell you once we've eaten." He said with a small smile.

"Can't you tell me now?"

"You need to eat my sea flower. I promise that I will tell you later."

Yugi didn't want to startle the octomaid. They had just started mating and demanding that she abandon her home was no way to start their life together. Plus, where will they go? It needed to be a place where the guards or anyone else from the palace wouldn't find them, not even Atem. It was too dangerous to be wondering out in the open. What if they were caught and separated? The idea of another male taking his bride from him awaked violent and irrational thoughts of what he would do to any merman thinking of touching his Y/N. But such thoughts were easily quelled as Yugi was not used to having them. _I'll fight to protect her if I have too, but thinking like that won't serve me now. I need to think about this calmly. Where can I take Y/N to safely nest? We need to nest!_

The answer flashed in his mind. There was one place where not even Atem knew about. A place that was quiet, secluded, and had plenty of vegetation. A place where Yami had only shared with him. It was there that he learn the courting dance and other things...

Yugi had not visit the place since Yami had died, but knew that if he was still alive, he would have let Yugi us it to keep the family he was trying to make safe.

"Yugi? You're making a face again. Can you please tell me what is going on?"

The octomaid watch as Yugi blinked out of his thoughts then turned to her asking, "If I told you we needed to leave, would you follow me?"

Xxx

_"Would you follow me?"_

_"Yes"_ , was the answer she gave him. After claiming each other, how could he expect her to leave him? He was her husband. Y/N would admit that she didn't expect to leave her home behind so soon, but Yugi insisted that it wasn't safe. _"Too many mermen are swimming through here. It's too stressful to nest here."_ The word 'nest' slipped out and Y/N don't think Yugi realized he had said it or if he did it didn't faze him. He went on talking about a place he knew where he could keep her safe. To nest meant that either she was already pregnant, or she was going to be. Either way, Yugi was being a dutiful mate. 

So here they were, staring at a corroded wall with a wheel attached to it between two rocky sides and a pile of heavy boulders above it. Yugi huffed as he struggled to turn the metal wheel and a loud creaking groan whined from it. Yugi then pulled and the wall moved revealing a dark passage. "I'll go in first." He said. The octomaid only waited five minutes when he waved her inside. Inside was more metal and when the door closed behind them and were surrounded by darkness for only a minute. The floor first gave a off a low green glow them the walls followed by the ceiling.

"I like dark places, but can you stay like this?"

Yugi smiled softly at her then took her hand saying, "This isn't all there is, come."

His smiled calmed and quieted any doubt she had about the odd-looking place. Yugi led her deeper into the metal cave's tunnels till we came to a large room with pile of blankets on the floor and tools alone the wall. Here a hole in the side of the wall opened out to a bright field of sea grass. Pumping her tentacles, she went to looked down at the valley surround by high walls of rock and wonder how so much light from the sun above their world could shine so brilliantly. Had it not been for a yellow striped fish swimming by she would have though they were at the surface. Yugi must have read the look on her face as he said, "My brother told me that the kelp forest above us sends down the light. I'm not sure if that's true though."

"Kelp forest?"

"Look up."

She did and there above them floated miles of kelp. Where they were rooted, she didn't know. Everything about this was impossible, but it was here. A school of small fish swam down from the kelp and flew around the empty space before disappearing back into the green plants. Her eyes looked back down at the field and saw other color fishes swam in the sea grass. The place was so vast that raising children here wouldn't be a problem. Y/N brought her hands to her cheeks as she blushed at the image, she had briefly in her mind. An image of little merchildren playing in the sea grass. Flashes of little purple-blue tails and colored tentacles brushing along the swaying plants; she could even hear their laughter.

"I wish I had planed ahead." Yugi said behind her and she glanced at him as he moved the blankets around. He grimaced at their state and shook his head saying, "It was better kept when I was a merboy. Though it's was never as nice as your cave."

Y/n went and wrapped her arms around him as she press herself to his back. Kissing his shoulder, then said sweetly, "A nest is meant to built together my love. I brought my favorite blankets in the basket we carried here, and we can find new things to add to make it our home." Yugi gave a deep breath then gave a small nod saying, "You're right. We can sort it all out later."

"Yes." She replied then kissed his shoulder again, adding a small bite. From his chest she felt his stammering breath and hiss ease out through his teeth. "There's something else I rather do right now."

"Oh?" Yugi said with a grin.

From her skin he smelled the want she had for him. Her plush breast rubbed up around his spine and it wasn't till he felt the buds of her nipples that he noticed that her chest was bare. A lust heat burned in his blood knowing that his wife was calling him to mate with her. They were safe now so Yugi could finally given in their carnal needs. Yugi was about to turn to grab at her but Y/N quickly let go of him and swam out into the field.

The light felt glorious on her body, but she had no time to idly bask in it. Y/N had started a game with her darling husband, and she planned to make it an exhilarating one.

Y/N dared to take a peak back and caught a glimpse of him following right behind. Grinning, she speed forward as fast as she could and looked around for any obstacles, she could use keep from being caught so soon. She passed a few short tree looking plants, but they would be of no help.

Up she went to change directions but Yugi looped around her and cut her off before she could make far. Y/N had forgotten how fast and agile of a swimmer Yugi was. The maiden nearly swam right into the merman's open arms, but she flipped back down to the sea grass. 

Yugi chuckled to himself knowing that he had the advantage here since he knew the layout of the hidden valley. He dived into the grass to show his teasing wife that sea grass was taller than she thought and disappeared. Y/N gasped and looked around her but not a wave of the grass gave away where Yugi was hidden. She back higher and swam away deeper into the valley, all the while glancing down to see if she could spot the purple-blue scales of his tail or the tips of his star shaped hair. The field below her suddenly went from flat to a steady raise with the sea grass getting shorter and shorter.

Y/N smiled to herself, thinking that he would have to show himself now. Up the hill she followed waiting from Yugi to jump out at her, but he didn't. _I'm sure he is just trying to psych me out._ She told herself that it wouldn't work as she gnawed at her inner cheek. To keep from stopping she kept her eyes forward even though she risked being ambushed from the sides. A giant looking metal hook covered in rust and moss appeared at the top of the hill and Y/N swam around to get a better look at the gigantic object.

It was not a hook but an anchor and not just one. On top of the hill stood a pile of anchors all gather in one spot to make a pillar. Around it grew moss and vines with star shape pale blue blossoms growing from it. They were the same flowers that were in her crown. Curious of the flowers, she reach out a hand to touch one when she caught movement in the corner of her eye. Yugi had her in his arms and Y/n cried out as they fell into the short blades of soft grass.

They laughed and rolled on the ground till Yugi had her firmly under him with her hands pinned on either side of her head. The shaky breaths she took from laughing and moving around made her chest move dramatically, drawing Yugi's eyes to them. By the gods they were perfect. Round and full, with hard little buds asking to be suckled at. Licking his lips, Yugi bent down to capture a tight nipple between his moist mouth. Y/N tossed back her head with a gasp then moaned when she felt his silk tongue flicking at the captive mound. Yugi let go then move to the other, taking as much as he could into his mouth and sucked greedily. Small cries fell from Y/n as heat pooled in her lower belly as Yugi moved from sucking to kissing around her breast.

His hands slide down from her wrist to her hips then around to her rear. His, his mind repeated. This female was his to make love to over and over again. He placed a kiss above the middle of her heaving breast and glance up at her. Their eyes locked with each other and his heart nearly burst at the look she was give him. Her eyes were stormy with sparks of lust, anticipation and above all, love. Her hands snaked into his hair as a lone tentacle lightly stroke down his spine. Yugi's breath hitched as memories of what she did with them the other day flashed before him. Like breaking glass, the flashes shattered as he felt another limb rubbing at a certain spot. "Yugi," the octomaid whispered, "kiss me."

Yugi dove for those plump lips of her and kissed her till she moaned into his mouth. Y/N's mind nearly went blank with the passionate kiss he gave her. Shivers fell down her in rivers down her back to the curling tips of her eight limbs. He kissed and sucked at her lower lip, then closed his mouth over hers to plunge his tongue deep into her. Y/N held onto his hair as she kissed him back. Each kiss as a give and take of each other's passion and want. They would break for air only to look in each other's eyes from a moment then crash back together.

The tentacle stayed slightly curled at Yugi's front. As they kissed, she pressed coaxingly at the spot till his organ slipped into her grasp. Y/N swallowed the wonton cry her husband made as her limb stroked and squeezed at him. The fins at his hips shook with pleasure as two other tentacles wrapped around his tail to hold him still.

Yugi broke from her lips to pant at her chest. It was not just stroking and squeezing she was doing to his long slick dick. Her tentacles had suction cups. "M-my love, please..."

"Shh," Y/N tilted his head up and kissed at his lips then said looking into his eyes, "Tell me when your close."

The simple request almost had him coming right then, but he held on. The little cups pressed and suck up around the pulsing organ that it felt like a thousand little mouths kissing at him. Yugi's body quaked, till one kiss too many at his dick had him unable to hold back. "Y/n!" He warned then closed his eyes and threw back his head as he felt a tight wet heat engulfed him. "Ah...!" The octomaid cried out as she took him into her and felt his seed spraying into her. Her eyes fluttered, trying not to close so see could watch her handsome mate's body submit to his orgasm. She could feel a tiny glow in her skin from the mini orgasm she got from putting him into her. The first of many from her giving husband.

Yugi chest heaved as he came down from his high. His dick twitch in her heat and she gave it a small squeeze. Wetting his bottom lip, he looked back down at the mischievous maiden. "Do you have any idea how good that felt?" He asked.

"Which part?" She asked as her limbs shift to bring him closer to her. As she talked her voice became airily as he sink deeper into her. "The feel of my tentacles on your dick or shoving you into me."

Yugi moaned at the question and at the current situation. "All of it, but if I had to choose, it would be coming into you."

Y/N chuckled, "Well, I couldn't waste your seed. I need every last drop of it."

Yugi swore that his dick throb at every word of her last sentence. His arm went around her back and pulled her to his chest and kissed her with all he had. His length began to grow larger as he moved his hips into hers. Babies. This beautiful, smart, female wanted his babies and he was going to give her as many as she desired. He would watch them grow within her while he cared for her and together, they would raise their family. Yugi broke from her lips and went to her neck. Though she had him captive with her limbs, Y/N felt powerless under him as his thrust deepen and stirred her up. His pace then quicken while he trailed light kisses up to her ear then asked huskily, "You want it all?"

Y/n could barely answer him but work out a, "Yes!", just as he plunged into her.

"Then I'll give you everything I have my lovely sea flower. Everything I am, everything I have, is yours."

"Oh, Yugi, Yugi..." panted Y/N as her arms held onto him. Her tentacles stayed wrapped around his body but did not interfere with his passionate thrust. Babies. This was more then passionate love making, they were creating something together. Something that will continue on even when they are no longer here. Better still, it was being made out of their love for each other. "Oh, Yugi, my husband, my darling husband...I-ah!"

Yugi grunted as he pressed himself as to her as he could. Through lidded eyes he watched as his wife cried out in intense pleasure then went limp in his arms. A satisfying sigh left his lips as the last drops of seamen filled her. The merman didn't move himself out of the octomaid just yet. He couldn't even if he wanted to with all eight tentacles still wrapped around his body. A minute or two was all he needed to gather himself.

"I love you."

Purple eyes flicked down to the flushed maiden laying in the sea grass. A calm expression rested in her face as she gazed back up at him. How could she get any lovelier? How could he love her anymore then he already did? Both were questions that Yugi would find himself asking again and again in their future together.

He smiled down at her and kissed gently at her lips then rolled her on top of him. His hand caress her face as saying, "I love you, my dearest wife."

They spent the rest of the day coupling on top of the hill under the bright warm light. They lost track of time and of the world outside of theirs as they rolled, kiss, and whispered to each other. Whispers of love, little jokes and hopes for what lay before them.

Hopes that the nest they build together would soon be filled with children.

**xxxEndxxx**


	12. Bunny Love! (YamixReaderxYugi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a light lime.

"Y/N, are you sure about this?"

You turned at the small whine with a huff then paused as a gleeful smile filled your face. The café that was normally filled with people on weekends was now twice as busy for the holiday weekend. Your café was not the only one on this street and they each had their own methods of drawing in customers. Mainly, cute girls in cute uniforms or hot guys in cool suits, but you had your own secret weapon. One that neither man nor woman could resist. Deep down you knew it was a cheap tactic but in order for your business to keep its number one spot on this street you did what you had to do. Even if it meant a pay raise for the day and groveling on your knees for an hour.

Your little weapon opened the door to the changing room with his lilac eyes lowered to the ground as a light blush tinted his cheeks. "I feel silly in this," he said rubbing an arm. Yugi was dressed in a maid's outfit with white bunny ears on his head.

He worked as the host in your café, and while the food and drinks rivaled the others in the street, you knew that people love coming in just to talk or stare at Yugi while enjoying their meals. Many times you had over heard girls, and a few guys wishing they could see Yugi in the girls uniform for the café. Well, today they were going to get their wish, plus something extra!

"Oh Yugi! You look adorable! Thank you so much for doing this for me!"

Yugi's eyes looked up with his mouth open ready to argue with you but stopped before he could say a word and his blush deepened at your bunny girl uniform. "Wow," was all he could say at first then said, "I don't see why you needed me in this get up when you look amazing."

You giggled and reached for Yugi's hands then bent to kiss his cheek. "Y/N" Yugi gasped as his heart beat wildly in his chest from the kiss. Though he thought you were a little too money hungry, Yugi had found himself falling in love with you. If only he had the nerve to ask you out.

"Thank you," You said holding his hands then cheerfully said, "but with you and I dressed like this there's no way anyone is going to pass by this café!" 

Yugi let out a breath and shook his head. He could practically see the dollar signs in your eyes. Okay, so you were more than a little money hungry, but you took care of your workers and made your café a fun place to work. You listened to ideas on events and worked hard on coming up with tastier desserts to sell. When Yugi suggested doing a game day at the café you gave him full rein of the event and supported him with whatever he needed. It was that event that Yugi realize that he loved you. When he saw you laugh so heartily while playing the games with the customers. Whether you were losing or winning there was a passionate shine in your eyes that took his breath away. Behind the dollar signs he could see the passion that burned there, and it made him smile.

"Whatever you say boss," Yugi said with a small smile.

"That's the spirit! Now get back inside so I can do some make-up on you!"

Xxx

Yami yawned as he walked down the busy sidewalk. People were out in their best dress and turned to admire the handsome youth and his peculiar purple top hat with brown rabbit ears . Children would stop and point crying that the Easter bunny was out for a walk. Their parents would hush at them, but Yami didn't mind. When he was sure the parents weren't looking Yami took off his purple top hat and winked at the kids while moving his ears to wave at them. They would gasp but Yami held one finger to his lips. No, Yami wasn't the Easter bunny, but he was a magic rabbit. This was the only time of the year that he found it safe to walk in the human world without having to hide his ears or tail.

This year, he chose this city when he heard about the famous café street. The street was filled with the best cafés that competed with each other to have the title of being the best on the long street. This meant the best desserts, the best events, the best specials and the best atmosphere could all be found in one street. _And the most beautiful waitresses I bet,_ Yami thought with a twitch of his ears.His purple eyes scanned the street and spotted a few of the pretty greeters waving in customers to their café.

He paused to take a deep breath to cool his heating blood. Yes, he made the right choice coming to this city, but which place to choose first? He had nearly made up his mind to cross the street where a redhead with a flower crown stood winking and waving at him when a pair of white bunny ears caught his eyes. He scoffed a smile, not wanting to get a closer look since he had his share of 'bunny girls'.

Where he was from there were loads of his kind dying to make a hundred or so babies with him but Yami had no interest in making a family just yet. Real bunny girls didn't do one-night stands or casual dating, which was why he like human women better. Even so, he liked to stay away from the enticing human bunny girls so not to lose himself. However a low whistle, a few "wows'" and a gathering crowd got him to peer over to where the bunny hostess stood under a purple and white striped canopy.

He couldn't see over the heads of people suddenly swarming to get a better look but then a voice called over the crowd, "Line up to one side please! Everyone will get a chance to take a picture with our lovely hostess before they are seated!"

Quickly the people moved to make a line giving Yami a view of the short hostess but the owner of the second voice could not be seen yet. An electric shiver went through him at the sight of the blushing girl. From the tips of his ears to the bottom of his feet the shiver flowed under his skin, making the brown rabbit tail of his twitch. Never had he seen a bunny girl like this one. So sweet and innocent looking! Gem like eyes set in a delicate round face with hair of gold, black and mauve, and that shy smile. _Oh, that's the one,_ Yami though with a dreamy look. The redhead across the street watched in dismay as Yami walked over to the cute hostess. She wondered what had happen to the cute boy that normally worked there, then blushed when she realize who the girl was.

Yami strolled passed the line and walked up to the booth where Yugi stood. You had gone back inside to deal with a matter in the kitchen but promised to be right back to make sure Yugi was not being harassed. It only took two minutes before guys of all ages were hitting on him. Some took the hint and others didn't earning a surprise when Yugi lowered his voice and politely asked them to keep walking. Even after his little reveal, some of them still wanted to give him their number. Oddly, it was the girls who figured it out faster since Yugi had a small fan club that love coming to the café to see him. Once they spread the word that Yugi Muto of the Purple Heart café was in cosplay every female who knew of him or seen the pictures being passed around came running.

Poor Yugi let out a small breath and reminded himself that one, he was getting payed double to do this and two, how happy you looked to see a line outside your café. So what if his eyes were itchy with make-up and the stockings felt weird on his legs and the dress felt constricting? At least the shoes were comfortable, and he had to admit that he was having fun with the customers that were treating him politely. _This isn't as bad as I thought it would be,_ Yugi mused as he looked up from his book to meet a pair of striking purple eyes.

"Hello, I would like to be seated please."

Yugi blinked at the warm tone of the deep voice and at the strange appearance of the man that towered him by four inches. "Um, we have a line to our left. It may be a while before I can seat you."

Yami's smile didn't drop as he said, "Ah, but my dear I have a reservation. Just check your book, it's under Yami the Rabbit."

Yugi frowned and glanced down. Yami put a hand to his lips to keep from chuckling at the way Yugi's pretty eyes widened when he spotted the odd name. How did it get there!? It was even written in his handwriting but Yugi knew he didn't write it down. He then looked over at the line and saw that nobody seemed upset that this man was cutting in front of the line. _I guess he's not technically cutting if he has his name in the book but how did it get there?_

Yami didn't say a word as he watched Yugi gather his thoughts. There was nothing he could do so, Yugi straightened his back and put on a cheery smile and said lightly, "I have a table ready for you inside-"

"Please, I would prefer the table over there," Yami interrupted as he pointed to a corner spot near Yugi's booth. "It's a beautiful day and the flowers outside the café are lovely, it would be a shame to miss out on the view, don't you think?"

Yugi raised a brow at the man then said, "Alright, are you looking to take part in our 'Bunny Maid' special were the bunny maid of your choice will share a cup of tea with you?"

"Are you included?" Yami asked warmly making Yugi cursed himself for blushing.

The man was unbelievably handsome with his pale skin, high cheek bones and wild hair. Yugi's eyes glanced up at the brown ears on top of his head that looked real before meeting the cocky look in Yami's face. The people in the crowd looked between the two and took out their phones to snap pictures of the cute pair. The girl's the knew that Yugi was a boy squealed in delight as a fantasy played in there heads.

The blush drained when Yugi caught the cocky look and said in a flat voice, "No, I'm not. If you'll give me a moment, I will see if there's someone available to serve you now."

"No need, I'll seat myself and be contented with whoever waits on me. Just know that it'll be you that I'll be pining for."

 _Yeah, you do that,_ Yugi thought irritably as he watch Yami move to his seat. Yami moved the chair so that he could sit closer to Yugi while still being able to see him. Yugi ignored the rabbit man as he talked to the next couple in line and took pictures with the pair before their bunny maid showed them to their seat. All the bunny maids where cute but they were no match for the hostess.

When you finally came out to check on Yugi you saw the back of the strange man with ears on his head and frowned. _Why is Yugi letting him sit there? That guy better not be messing with him!_ Yugi was crossing something off in his book when he heard you walk up next to him.

"Yugi," You whispered, not getting a good look at the stranger yet, "What's the deal with long ears over there? I thought I told you not to sit anyone there, and why hasn't he ordered anything yet?"

Yugi paled and looked over to see Yami casually sitting back in his seat with his arms folded contently on his lap, eyes closed and a faint smile resting on his lips enjoying the outside air. The purple hat was sitting on top the table. Yugi was so flustered by him that he had forgotten to assign a maid to him. "I'm sorry boss! It's just been so crazy and-"

You sighed and patted Yugi's shoulder. You couldn't blame him. It was a lot to ask him to dress up and Yugi always worked hard. "It's okay Yugi, just give him a maid so he can order and leave."

"I would, but every one is busy with the customers they have! Look at the line!"

You did and your mouth dropped. The line had tripled with the end curving around the corner. Your phone then buzzed with messages from your other workers that had the day off asking if you would pay them double if they came in as back up. Yugi bit his lip thinking since there was no room in the café or outside, but...

"Tell them yes but they will be in charge of the line. They can take pictures and play jan-ken-pon with the customers," Yugi said then added, "and they can make sure the line has a limit, so we don't get in trouble."

You nodded your head and message them back that everyone working today was getting double pay for their hard work. Before you put your phone away you caught one last message reading, _"Having Yugi bring in his hot bunny boyfriend was a great idea boss! They look so cute together!"_ The message was followed by a picture of Yugi blushing with his head tilted up to meet the hot rabbit's flirty gaze. You swallowed back a sudden pang of jealousy since you had always had a crush on Yugi, but never felt you could do anything about it without spoiling the professional relationship.

Yugi didn't see the picture on your phone and worried about the frown on your face. "Boss?" He said carefully.

You pocketed the phone and smiled at the boy saying, "I'll take over as the guy's maid." Yugi paled at the words and at the smile that didn't reach your eyes.

Yugi gulped thinking, _Poor guy doesn't know what he's in for!_

 _I'm gonna get his hot ass out of here! I don't care how much money he's bringing!_ Your thoughts seethe as you walked over to the table before Yugi could stop you.

Yami didn't mind that nobody came to take his order since Yugi was the only one he wanted and was happy to sit the whole day waiting so he could try to ask Yugi out. The corner of his mouth went up higher at the thought of spending the evening with the sweet bunny maid. He sensed that he would have to be crafty to get Yugi to agree, but was sure he could get Yugi to say yes.

A throat cleared and Yami opened an eye to glance up at the person standing at his table. The other eye quickly open to get a better look at the beauty that stared down at him. "I'm so sorry for the wait. My name is Y/n and I will be serving you today. Are you ready to order?"

Yami blinked up at you as another electric shock went from the tips of his ears down to the bottom of his feet, making his tail twitch. _What a day this is! Two beauties! One as sweet as a fresh maiden and the other a mature and fiery goddess!_ Yami could see pass the smile on your face but didn't feel a bit intimidated by the scornful look in your eyes. He flashed you a smile that nearly caught you off guard but then you remembered the photo and harden yourself to him.

"Sir, are you ready to order?" You asked again.

"Yes, I would like the special with you and," Yami tilted his head to use his ears to point at Yugi, "the hostess to have tea with."

Yugi heard the request and blushed looking down at his book to pretend to be writing something. You crossed your arms and explained, "I'm afraid that neither I or _him_ are available since _he_ is the host and I'm the owner, but I have more maids coming in that can have the special with you." You waited for the man to pale or to get up and leave.

Yami did sit there with a blank look on his face as he processed what you had said. His sweet maiden was a guy. He turned his head to look again at Yugi who now was red in the face with embarrassment. Yami smiled kindly at the shy host and said with a gentle tone, "You look lovely as you are now and I'm sure you are more breath-taking when you are in your regular uniform." Yugi felt his head steam at the compliment and somehow managed to stuttered out a, "Thank you".

Yami then turned to you and looked pleased at the blush on your cheeks and said, "Forgive my bold request. I was overtaken by your fiery nature and scorching beauty that I could not help but ask for you to have tea with me. I got too greedy. I'll be grateful to be served by you. I'll have an earl grey and a slice of your carrot cake, please."

You dropped your arms with a confused look on your face and asked, "So you don't want the special?"

He shook his head and said mournfully, "No, while all of your maids are lovely, my heart will not forgive me for choosing anyone other then you and," Yami turned his head and asked, "forgive me, what is your name?"

The boy felt like he was going to faint, and he didn't understand why. He didn't feel like this when any of the other guys still wanted him. _It was their pervy stares. They looked at me like they just wanted to bang me and toss me aside._ Not once had Yami had done or said anything to make him uncomfortable. He sat so patiently quiet that Yugi had even forgot that he needed to be served.

"Yugi," he said peering over at Yami shyly, "My name is Yugi."

"Yugi," Yami repeated softly. 

"Um, excuse me?"

All your heads turned to a girl waiting in the line and she held up her phone asking, "I was wondering if I could get a picture of the three of you together."

"Me too!" Cried another girl and another.

You looked nervously around at the growing request and said holding up your hands, "I'm sorry but he's not a worker here!"

"Oh, but I wouldn't mind," Yami said getting to his feet. "It would be my delight to have our picture taken, so long as I can have one, later." He turned to look at you and found yourself nearly nodding, but stopped yourself asking, "Are you sure? I can't pay you and a lot of people will want a picture.

Yami smiled and bow his head saying, "I'm ready to serve you my lady." You blushed making Yugi frown at the rabbit. When the others came in their bunny girl and boy outfits, the three of you walked down the line taking pictures with the customers or posed for them. Yugi and you were blushing in each picture that was taken as Yami placed a hand on top your hips. Yugi could sense the pervy thoughts running in the rabbit's head though his face showed no signs and gritted his teeth. There was no way he was going to let Yami steal you away from him. You just felt over whelmed at the idea that the hot rabbit wanted both you and Yugi. _I'm going to need a long bath and a strong drink later tonight!_

Yami chatted with the people and did small magic tricks, not minding that he had been put to work. Later, when you finally told everyone that the three of you were done with pictures for the day, you took Yami and Yugi to the private seating at the back of the café. It was a small terrace that you liked to use when working on orders and revising menus, but you would sometimes have tea with your staff, mainly Yugi.

Yami sat happily in the terrace as you walked in with a tea tray and Yugi following with a dessert cart. Finally, he had the two of you alone, but Yugi seemed guarded.

"Thank you so much for helping us out today Yami," You said pouring tea into his cup. "It was so crazy that it might be awhile before I do another bunny maid special."

Yami chuckled and said, "I think having tea with you any day would be a special all on its own."

You rolled your eyes but giggled at his cheesy words. Yugi said nothing as he passed out slices of carrot cake. Yami noted Yugi's mood and arched a brow at him and said, "I'm sure you agree with me. It must be nice to have Y/N as a boss and see her every day. What I would give to be in your place, though I would also wish to be in Y/n as well."

Yugi paused and looked up at you to see a light blush dusting your cheeks. He loved you. Worked hard for you and yet he could not get you to look at him the way Yami did. Flattered as he was to be admired by Yami, it was you that he wanted.

"Yes," Yugi said, catching your gaze, "seeing Y/N everyday makes me one of the luckiest and happiest man alive."

Silence filled the small terrace. Your mouth fell open at the words. Never have you heard Yugi speak so candidly the way he had just done. "Yugi." Yugi took a breath and walked out of the terrace with the sound of his short heel clicking following him. What had he done? How could he have said something so personal like that in front of a stranger while dressed like a girl. He felt both ridiculous and ashamed and didn't want to know what you were thinking. He walked to the changing room and leaned against the door. When he caught sight of himself in the mirror on the wide vanity, Yugi buried his face in his hands and held his breath to keep from screaming. _Idiot! I'm a complete idiot!_

The door suddenly pushed open causing Yugi to stumble forward. When he turned he saw you entering the room and closing the door. He didn't say a word. He didn't have a chance as you walked up to him and wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. Yugi's mind went blank before it rebooted when he realized you were still kissing him. His hands wrapped around you as he turned his head to deepen the kiss making you moan. Before he could steal all of your breath away, you broke the kiss to looked at Yugi. It took a moment for you to catch your breath before you could say, "Yugi, I'm the luckiest girl in the world to see you every day and, I love you."

Yugi's cheeks heated as he gave you a warm smile and said, "I love you too."

The two of you were about to kiss again when the door opened once more with Yami walking in and locking the door. Yami had made up his mind and decided that the both of you were going to be his lovers and it was going to start tonight. He had left both his hat and his coat behind and started to unloosen his tie when Yugi narrowed his eyes at him. He moved you to his side and stared down the rabbit. "What do you want? This is an employee's only room." Yugi said coldly.

Yami chuckled and walked to the two of you and put a hand around both of you. Before Yugi could protest, Yami bent down and covered his mouth with his, earning a muffled cry. You blushed at the sight and felt light headed when you heard a faint moan from Yugi a second later from the forceful kiss. Yami lifted his head licking his lips then turned to you and claimed your lips. Yami knew how to kiss to seduce anyone he wanted, and he would have both you and Yugi craving for more. You found yourself getting lost in the seduction when a faint cry left you as you felt lips at your neck. Yugi didn't want to have you lusting only at Yami's touch, so he went to your neck and peppered it with kisses.

Yami chuckled darkly to himself at the action and knew he made the right choice with Yugi. He then snapped his fingers. Yugi and you gasped to find that the room had gone dark. Another snap and you were both sent falling back. With one last snap, something soft and cozy broke the fall through the dark. The light came one and the two of you looked around to see that you were on a massive round bed surrounded by heavy red curtains. A golden Chandelier with diamonds hung over head and an exotic sent filled the air making you both light headed. Yugi held you close as he looked around for Yami. 

"Don't worry little one, I won't harm either of you or force you." Yami's deep voice echoed out.

Yugi and you looked at each other and Yugi called out, "Then what do you want?" He waited for an answer then felt himself being pulled onto his back with Yami crawling on top of him.

"Isn't it clear? I wish to love you and Y/N. For us to love each other and maybe," Yami glance down over at you with a heated look that had you squeezing your legs together and said, "make a small family, when Y/N is ready of course."

Your cheeks heated and Yugi choked on is breath. "But perhaps," Yami mused as said out loud, "we should get to know each other better and have some fun before we get that far." He then turned back to Yugi, saying, "I'm counting on you to rein me in little one. Show me that you can handle me." He then kissed Yugi who was still dressed in his bunny maid costume. Yami kissed his mouth open and slid in his tongue inside the hot mouth.

Yugi could feel himself getting excited not just at the kiss but at the feeling of your eyes watching them. The ears at the top of his head began to fuse themselves to his head and a sharp pain was felt above his butt. He was being changed into a rabbit like Yami. With his new superior hearing and sense of smell, Yugi could detect your arousal at the sight of him being kissed by Yami. Yugi snaked his hands into Yami's hair and kissed Yami back. Yami's ears twitched then let out a deep moan into Yugi's mouth when he felt his fingers sliding up and down his ears.

You sat on your side not knowing what to do other then watch and bite your lips as you wished to be touched by them. Having enough, Yugi broke the kiss by pushing Yami off him. Yugi then moved over to you and pushed you down on the bed and kissed you with the same amount of passion he had with Yami. Yami huffed and crawled over to were the two of you saying, "I said I wanted it to be the three of us."

Yugi broke his kiss with you and glance over at Yami with a sly smile that had Yami's heart flipping and pants tightening. "You did, but since I loved Y/N the longest I think it's only fair that I get to have her first." 

Yami huffed at this then smirked saying, "Alright, but if you think I'm going to sit here watching," he moved behind Yugi and bit down on his shoulder, making Yugi cry out in pleasure, then finished saying, "then you are in for a very big and long surprise."

Yugi was about to say something when he let out a soft cry at his ears being tugged. You jerked back your hand and cried, "Yugi! Your ears!"

Yami nodded and explained, "Yes, I've turned Yugi into a rabbit like me. Now we will both give you the ultimate pleasure my love."

"Is that okay Y/N?" Yugi asked looking worried.

You glanced between the two then smiled at them. "Just go easy on me okay, but Yami," Yami came around to you and you touched his face saying, "I still have to close down the café, so we need to put a pin in this. Don't pout at me! It's your fault for kidnapping us before we were closed!"

"She's right," Yugi sighed, and sat up to let you up. He then said to Yami, "Hurry and take us back so we can closed the café. We can continued this later."

Yami looked at the two of you, and asked, "So you both agree to be my lovers?"

Both you and Yugi nodded and Yami threw himself and knocked you both down on the bed. He refused to turn Yugi back into a human but hid both his and Yugi's ears with his magic. The rabbit started work the next day at your café as a waiter and never again did you ever need to worry about losing your number one spot. The nights were filled with passion and cuddles in Yami's den. The three of you loved each other equally and Yami counted himself lucky to have found the two of you.

He watched as Yugi held you close to his chest while you both dozed off in the big bed. How lucky he felt to be allowed into your lives. "Sleep well my dears, tomorrow will be another adventure for us." Yami placed a kiss on both of your forehead then settled himself under the bed sheet draping an arm around you and pressed himself to your back.

XXXEndXXX


End file.
